Una nueva vida
by Valerie Hyuga Senju
Summary: Finalizada la 4ta guerra mundial shinobi, Hinata retoma su entrenamiento como kunoichi para hacerse más fuerte, pero la presión de su clan y la indiferencia de Naruto la hacen tomar una decisión: Irse de Konoha temporalmente, con ello obtendrá libertad de su clan y la oportunidad de buscar la felicidad. GaaHina.
1. Oportunidad

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, está historia es de mi autoría sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

"Pensamientos"

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Oportunidad**

La cuarta guerra mundial shinobi concluyó hace un año, la alianza shinobi llevó a la paz y a la cooperación entre naciones, necesitaban estar unidos para reconstruir sus aldeas y seguir fomentando la paz que había costado tantas vidas. Sunagakure necesitaba shinobis, para las diversas necesidades de la población, en específico, ninjas médicos, ya que escaseaban en dicha aldea, y se le pedía a Konoha unos cuantos ninjas para que entrenaran a las nuevas generaciones de shinobis.

El Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara solicitó a la Hokage, Tsunade Senju, un equipo de ninjas médicos con los conocimientos necesarios para enseñar dicha arte ninja a los shinobis de su aldea. Tsunade, comprendiendo la situación de Suna y como parte de la alianza de cooperación a la brevedad mando llamar a su oficina a ninjas que han estado bajo su tutela, los cuales poseían amplio conocimiento en Ninjutsu médico. Entre ellos se encontraban Sakura, Ino y Hinata Hyuga.

En el último año, después de la guerra, Hinata había solicitado a Tsunade ser su discípula, estaba decidida a fortalecerse y convertirse en una kunoichi capaz y poderosa, ella consideraba no había mejor mentora que la actual hokage y legendaria Sannin. Se comprometió a esforzarse al máximo con el riguroso entrenamiento al que sometía Tsunade a sus pupilos, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a los entrenamientos extremos que recibía de su padre. En tiempo record logró dominar las técnicas que su mentora le enseñaba, ganándose la admiración de la Hokage. Su Byakugan le otorgaba una ventaja casi ridícula, ya que podía ver con su visión de rayos X las heridas, fracturas y puntos de chakra bloqueados. También podía inyectar chakra y bloquear los puntos de chakra del enemigo y con sus dedos, curarlos y desbloquearlos con chakra curativo. Sus habilidades en esta área, su barrera de sangre y su excelente control de chakra le hicieron ponerse al nivel de Sakura, la más talentosa discípula de Tsunade, la misma Sannin afirmaba que con el talento y esfuerzo de Hinata podía llegar a superarla.

A todas les llegó el mensaje de la Godaime Hokage, rápidamente se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage. Una vez ahí, ingresaron a la oficina de Tsunade, ahí se encontraba Shizune y atrás de su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y expresión severa estaba la actual líder de Konoha. La rubia era clara y directa, nunca se andaba con rodeos, así que directo al grano soltó la razón por la cual las había citado ese día.

– Como ya sabrán, todas las grandes naciones estamos en una posición de cooperación y se le ha solicitado a Konoha enviar a Suna ninjas médicos para capacitar a sus shinobis. Nosotros tampoco tenemos tanto personal médico, así que no nos podemos dar el lujo de enviar a varias personas, también los necesitamos aquí, así que sólo enviaremos a una persona, pero debe ser alguien muy capaz y dispuesto a vivir en Suna al menos 6 meses. Así que, ¿quién dice yo? – Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, necesitaba un vaso de sake, había pasado todo el día atendiendo ese tipo de asuntos.

– Yo no podre Lady Tsunade, ahora que soy líder de la división de médicos ninja no puedo dejar Konoha, lo siento –Dijo Sakura, que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no saldría de Konoha con la esperanza de que su amado Sasuke regresara.

– No puedo Tsunade-sama, tengo pendiente aprender varios jutsus secretos de mi clan y debo ocupar el lugar que dejó mi padre en la División de Inteligencia – Respondió la Yamanaka, su verdadera razón para no ir era su relación con Sai, ya llevaban varios meses saliendo y no quería alejarse de su ahora novio.

– Yo iré – Habló con decisión Hinata. La cual desde hace ya un tiempo buscaba una oportunidad como esta, alejarse un poco de su aldea y de su asfixiante clan.

– Perfecto. Partirás mañana a primera hora, te acompañara Shikamaru, él también brindará sus servicios a Suna en su cuartel de inteligencia y espionaje – Todos sabían el verdadero motivo de su partida, su novia, la hermana del Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari – .Gaara y sus hermanos los recibirán y les darán asilo, confió en ti Hinata, muéstrales de lo que eres capaz.

– Muchas Gracias Lady Tsunade – La ojiperla dio una reverencia a su líder, se sentía feliz de ser reconocida por una mujer tan poderosa como la quinta Hokage, todo su esfuerzo y noches en vela por estudiar valieron la pena.

Regresaba con paso lento a la mansión Hyuga, reflexionando en el camino su decisión. Después de la guerra, su padre decidió restablecerla como su heredera, por su valentía y por las habilidades que mostró. Sin embargo, eso no era del interés de la Hyuga, ahora que si era digna de ser líder del clan, ella no lo deseaba más. Sabía que Hanabi anhelaba ser la líder del clan, no iba a intervenir en el sueño de su pequeña hermana. Quería salir a una misión larga y se le dio una oportunidad para hacerlo, la cual no rechazaría, no solo por liberarse un poco de yugo de su estricto clan, también lo hacía para no ver más a cierta persona, Naruto Uzumaki.

Por más que le demostrara al rubio lo mucho que le importaba, este no reaccionaba y lo tomaba como un acto de amistad y compañerismo, la ojiperla no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir así, esperando a su rubio de ojos azules. Así que ella decidió olvidar al Uzumaki, por más que le doliera, sentía en el fondo que era lo correcto, así ya no sufriría más por no poder entrar a su corazón. Y que mejor manera de olvidar a alguien que distanciándose. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, alejaba de su clan y de Naruto. Y ¿quién sabe? tal vez conocía a alguien interesante en Suna.

Llegó a la mansión Hyuga, aunque siempre había vivido ahí no lo sentía como su hogar. Fue a su cuarto y comenzó a seleccionar su ropa y demás cosas necesarias para su extensa estancia en Suna, todo lo almacenó en un pergamino de invocación, para viajar ligera.

Al día siguiente, estaba en la puerta de la aldea esperando a sus compañeros, Shikamaru y Naruto, este último solo iba a escoltarlos y dar un mensaje al Kazekage de parte de la Hokage. Los vio aproximarse, se puso nerviosa, sin duda le seguía atrayendo el rubio, este le sonrió ampliamente sin saber lo que provocaba en la ojiperla. Sin más, partieron. Una parte de ella estaba nerviosa, por dejar, tal vez no definitivamente, pero si por un largo periodo, a su aldea natal y por otro lado estaba emocionada, algo en ella le decía que por fin iba a vivir la vida como nunca lo había hecho.

Continuará...


	2. Primeras impresiones

Una nueva vida

Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

–Diálogo–

"Pensamientos"

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Primeras impresiones**

– Por fin llegamos – Soltó un suspiro Naruto, estaba exhausto, el viaje había sido largo y el clima de Suna no ayudaba mucho, sólo esperaba llegar y tomar un gran vaso de agua helada.

Durante el viaje Naruto se comportó raro, en especial con Hinata, Shikamaru había estado ajeno a estos dos, avanzaba hacia su destino adelantándose un poco a sus compañeros, y esto fue aprovechado por el rubio, el cual no paraba de hablar, Hinata sólo asentía, daba respuestas cortas y se sonrojaba por las bromas que contaba el ojiazul. Parecía que su intento de olvidarlo de inicio estaba fracasando, ya que al parecer el rubio se esforzaba porque no lo hiciera. Después de tanta conversación y risas con Naruto, Hinata dudó sobre su decisión de irse a Suna, pero no iba a retroceder, ya había aceptado la misión, aun así sentía que el rubio ya había perdido interés por su compañera pelirrosa, eso la hacía pensar. Aunque por otro lado, ella sabía que él siempre era así de agradable con todas las personas y trato no hacerse ilusiones por el trato que él le daba.

Se dirigían a la oficina del Kazekage, Naruto iba feliz y ansioso, ya que después de un tiempo iba a ver a su buen amigo Gaara, la ojiperla por su parte estaba nerviosa ya que nunca había tratado personalmente con el Kazekage, pero en ella se quedó muy grabado el Gaara de los exámenes chunnin, le daba algo de miedo pues aun recordaba la impresión que tuvo cuando vio como mataba a un ninja con su arena y el terror que sintió cuando percibió su chakra lleno de odio e ira.

Ella era una persona optimista, siempre creía en las personas y tenía fe en que estas cambiaran para bien, Naruto, ella y todos los ninjas que participaron en la cuarta guerra fueron testigos del cambio positivo que experimentó el ninja de la arena, como defendió a su aldea y luchó junto a la Alianza Shinobi. Eso la tranquilizaba, su miedo ahora era injustificado.

Llegaron al despacho del Kazekage, el pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente al ver a Naruto entrar por la puerta, Hinata se impresionó al verlo sonreír de esa manera, era obvio lo mucho que este apreciaba al ninja rubio. Se dieron un abrazo amistoso, Naruto le dio un pergamino al Kazekage de parte de Tsunade, el cual explicaba la razón por la cual únicamente había enviado a dos personas. Aclaró que eran shinobis altamente calificados y que le serían de mucha ayuda. Naruto comenzó a hablar sin parar, comentaba varias cosas irrelevantes y se quejaba de lo caluroso que era el clima de Suna, Gaara se limitaba a escucharlo, era agradable para él volver a ver al rubio.

Volteó a ver a los dos acompañantes de Naruto, ellos eran los que había enviado Tsunade, en el pergamino le explicaba por qué enviaba a Shikamaru, el cual no era ninja médico. Se imaginaba que todo, en el fondo, estaba relacionado con Temari.

– ¿Hinata Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara? – Asintieron los aludidos. Gaara lo vio, pero algo le hizo observar más a la Hyuga, veía directamente a los ojos de Hinata, ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, algo que le pareció tierno al Kazekage–. Mi asistente Matsuri los llevara a sus habitaciones, hoy pueden descansar, mañana se les explicaran sus tareas y horarios.

– Hai – Contestaron al unísono.

– Espero que su estancia en Suna sea de lo más confortable– Observó atentamente como se inclinaban en una reverencia y se retiraban junto a su asistente, no pudo dejar de mirar el largo cabello negro azulado de la Hyuga, le pareció raro y hermoso.

– Tierra llamando a Gaara – Soltó el rubio al ver a su amigo distraído.

– Lo siento. Me da gusto volver a verte.

– Si, a mí también me da mucho gusto, no había podido venir, últimamente todos estamos muy ocupados dattebayo! – Lo dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza–. Pero siento que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo, mañana tengo que regresar, sólo debía escoltar a mis compañeros hasta aquí e irme.

– Oh, ya veo, entonces permíteme pedirle a mi asistente que te muestre tu habitación, para que descanses.

– Oh, muchas gracias – Lo dijo con una de sus características sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se instalaba en lo que sería su habitación por los próximos 6 meses. Recordó como la veía el Kazekage y sus ojos aguamarina, que a pesar de ser hermosos reflejaban algo de dolor y vacío. Después del largo día, se metió a la ducha, salió y sin energía, se dejó caer en la cama, tan cansada estaba que se durmió sólo con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de Suna junto a Gaara, el cual acudió para despedirlo. Después de un rato de conversación amistosa y recuerdos del pasado, el rubio soltó de la nada.

– Cuida mucho a Hinata, por favor.

Al pelirrojo le extrañó tal cosa, hasta donde él sabía a Naruto siempre le había gustado su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero en todo caso esa solicitud del rubio le pareció rara, más por la forma en la que se la dijo. Aunque si analizaba, era natural en el ojiazul ser protector con su gente.

– ¿Por qué tu preocupación? Por supuesto que la cuidaré, como a todos los habitantes de Sunagakure, es mi deber como Kazekage.

– No es por eso, ella es una excelente kunoichi, me refiero a que ella es tímida y a que siento que debo mantenerla a salvo, ella es una chica especial y de cierta manera le debo la vida.

– ¿Tienes sentimientos por ella? – Pregunto seriamente el pelirrojo, no dudaba pudiese gustarle tal chica, ella era muy linda a los ojos del Kazekage.

– No lo sé, estoy confundido, no sé qué es lo que siento por ella, sólo sé que quiero que esté bien. – Contestó mientras se rascaba su rubia melena.

– Oh, ya veo. No te preocupes, la cuidare por ti. – Dijo secamente Gaara

– Gracias amigo. Bueno, me retiro, espero venir nuevamente pronto. Nos vemos – Hizo un ademan con la mano alzando el pulgar y rápidamente se alejó.

Gaara se quedó confundido por la petición de su amigo rubio, él cuidaría con gusto de la kunoichi ojiperla, pero la actitud de Naruto era la de un novio. Posiblemente ni el mismo sabía que quería a la chica, después de todo, el rubio siempre fue algo despistado.

Hinata se despertó, un su cara se enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que sólo llevaba puesta la toalla, rápidamente se cambió a su ropa habitual, pero al sentir el intenso calor de Suna, optó por no usar su típica chamarra holgada de color morado, se avergonzaba un poco de estar únicamente con su blusa de red, pero no aguantaba el calor que generaba esa prenda y no había llevado ropa adecuada para esas altas temperaturas, definitivamente tendría que ir al centro comercial de la aldea a comprar algunas prendas aptas para el clima del lugar. Tocaron a la puerta y se escuchó la voz de la asistente del Kazekage, Matsuri.

– ¿Hinata-san, ya está despierta?

– Si, ya voy. – Suspiró al ver lo voluminoso que se veía su pecho, siempre lo ocultaba con prendas holgadas, pero esa blusa de red, en lugar de ocultarlo, lo destaca. Con algo de pena abrió la puerta.

– Buenos días Hinata-san, el Kazekage me envió para dale el horario de sus actividades y mostrarle la aldea – Dijo la castaña sin dejar de ver lo bien dotada que estaba la ojiperla, sus atributos le generaban algo de celos.

– Claro, ya quiero comenzar.

Hinata conoció gran parte de Suna durante el día y durante la tarde se le explicó con detalle sus actividades. Iba a impartir clases de ninjutsu medico durante el día, entre sus alumnas estaba Matsuri, la cual estaba muy interesada en ser médico ninja, sólo era asistente de Gaara porque tenía un interés romántico por sensei y quería estar el mayor tiempo posible junto al pelirrojo. Por la tarde iba a atender pacientes en el Hospital de Sunagakure, después de cubrir su turno, tendría el resto del día libre. Ese día sólo seria de reconocimiento, se presentó con sus futuros alumnos, los del sexo masculino inmediatamente se fijaron en lo bella que era su nueva sensei. Finalmente, la ojiperla y la castaña se dirigían al despacho del Kazekage, antes de llegar, Matsuri le dijo a la Hyuga que no se descartaba la posibilidad de que se le enviara a misiones para cuidar y curar a sus ninjas, ya que no disponían de muchos ninjas médicos, a lo cual la ojiperla respondió asintiendo, para ella no sería ningún problema, ya no era débil, todo lo contrario, era de temer.

Al llegar al despacho del Kazekage el inmediatamente se levantó para saludar a la Hyuga, lo cual extrañó a Matsuri, ella que lo conocía más o menos bien sabía que no mostraba tanto interés por las personas en general. Gaara por su parte se puso nervioso (algo raro en él) al ver el provocativo escote de Hinata, trato de desviar la mirada y actuar con naturalidad, pero su comportamiento, aunque no fue percibido por la ojiperla, fue notorio para su asistente, la cual sintió nuevamente celos de Hinata.

– He recibido buenos comentarios de ti Hinata Hyuga –Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de hacer conversación–. Me informo la Hokage que eres uno de sus mejores elementos, me alegra que te haya enviado.

Al decir lo último, notó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la ojiperla, otra vez ese tierno sonrojo, eso lo hizo sentir nervioso y rápidamente corrigió para que la Hyuga no pensara mal.

– A ti y a Shikamaru, serán de mucha ayuda.

– Muchas gracias Kazekage-sama, me alegra estar aquí en Suna –Lo dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara observó esta acción con atención y se fijó mejor en las facciones de la mujer, era muy bella, tenía facciones finas, unos ojos grandes y exóticos, unas pestañas largas y negras, nariz delgada, pequeña y respingada, sin mencionar su piel de porcelana, definitivamente parecía una princesa, y lo era, el clan Hyuga era lo más parecido a la realeza que hay en Konoha. Ahora se daba cuenta el porqué del interés del rubio, ¿qué hombre no gustaría de una chica tan linda como Hinata Hyuga?

– Llámame Gaara solamente – Dijo con una falsa seriedad, se sentía más blando en presencia de ella, tal vez no quería parecer tan duro o rígido enfrente de ella, no quería atemorizarla, como posiblemente lo hubiese hecho en el pasado. Pero tampoco quería parecer susceptible a ella, no quería demostrarle que su presencia tenía cierto efecto en él.

– De acuerdo Gaara-san, me retiro, debe estar muy ocupado, no quisiera quitarle más de su tiempo– Hizo una reverencia y se alejó del despacho, dejando a Matsuri ahí.

Al salir y cerrar la puerta soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, definitivamente la presencia del Kazekage imponía, no podía negarlo. Gaara era guapo, su cabello rojo y sus hermosos ojos aguamarina la hipnotizaban, trato de sacudir ese pensamiento de su mente y recordó lo nerviosa que se puso cuando notó la mirada despistada de el pelirrojo a su escote, afortunadamente durante los últimos años había controlado un poco su timidez, en especial sus desmayos, en el pasado se hubiese desmayado en la oficina del Kazekage. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se dirigió al centro comercial de Suna, compraría prendas casuales, ropa ninja cómoda y adecuada para la región, vestimenta informal, tal vez unos kimonos y unos vestidos ligeros para cuando quisiera salir a caminar y conocer la aldea.

Al regresar a la casa de los hermanos de la arena, en la cual se alojaba, llegó a su cuarto y dejó las bolsas de ropa en su cama, al parecer se había excedido un poco en sus compras, pero no quería lucir desarreglada enfrente cierto pelirrojo. También compró aceites esenciales para bañarse y que su piel se quedara impregnada con el olor. Hoy había tenido un día algo cansado y mañana tenía que estar como nueva para impartir por primera vez clases, así que utilizaría aceite esencial de lavanda, este era relajante y tenía un aroma delicioso. Se metió en la tina y se quedó ahí un buen rato, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, pero escuchó que alguien tocó a su puerta.

– Hinata, disculpa si te molesto, nos preguntábamos si querías cenar con nosotros– Habló del otro lado de la puerta la hermana del Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari.

– Sí, claro, me encantaría, ya voy. – Lo dijo levantándose de la tina y envolviéndose en una toalla de color lila.

Al llegar al comedor, la Hyuga se puso nerviosa al ver a Gaara junto a sus hermanos y a Shikamaru sentados en la mesa, la voltearon a ver y saludaron, ella asintió y respondió el saludo. El pelirrojo no dejaba de verla, lo cual a ella le pareció algo intimidante. Ella tenía una playera lila y un pantalón algo holgado gris, se veía tierna en esa ropa, pero lo que llamo la atención del pelirrojo era su rostro, se notaba luminoso y fresco por sus reciente baño, lucia sexy por los mechones de cabello húmedo que enmarcaban su rostro. ¿Podía ser una mujer tierna y sexy a la vez?

La cena continuaría, entre conversaciones triviales y las miradas tanto de Gaara como de Hinata.

Continuará...

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

 ** _Yue Yuna_**

 ** _Nadipan_**

 ** _chi uzumaki_**

 ** _Pitukel_**

 ** _Himawari Hyuga_**

Por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y dejar su review en el primer capítulo.

Saludos y besos!


	3. Acercándome

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogo–

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Acercándome**

La cena concluyó, Hinata nunca había tenido una cena tan ruidosa, en la mansión Hyuga siempre se guardaba silencio y en pocas ocasiones se hablaba en la mesa, todo lo contrario en la mansión de los hermanos de la Arena, en la que había de todo menos silencio.

No todos los presentes participaban en la conversación, Gaara, Shikamaru y ella casi no hablaban, los que encontraban en todo motivos para discutir eran Kankuro y Temari, cuando la rubia involucraba a su novio Shikamaru este solo respondía que eran muy problemáticos. Hinata reía levemente, le daba gracia todo ese alboroto.

Al retirarse de la mesa se ofreció a lavar los platos, Temari y Kankuro habían hecho la cena, no era justo dejarles todo a ellos, los hermanos no pusieron objeción. Shikamaru se hizo tonto y se fue despistadamente evadiendo las labores domésticas, dejando a Gaara y a Hinata solos en la cocina. No era como que Gaara acostumbrara lavar platos, pero se le hizo una falta de respeto dejarla ahí sola, además de que ella era su huésped. El pelirrojo comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa y los llevaba a la cocina, en un momento mientras él los dejaba en el fregadero rozó la mano de la ojiperla, la cual se estremeció al sentir la piel del Kazekage, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él la observó y también se sintió algo nervioso pero no lo demostró.

Él ya había terminado de llevar los platos, pero no quería irse hasta que Hinata terminara, así que se colocó a su lado y en lo que ella limpiaba, él secaba y mientras uno le pasaba los utensilios y la vajilla al otro se rozaban levemente sus dedos, generando chispas invisibles entre ellos, estaban teniendo una comunicación en su silencio, cada uno encerrado en su mundo interior en el cual pensaban en la persona que tenían al lado.

Ambos estaban disfrutando el momento, aun sin palabras estaban formando una conexión, no necesitaban hablar para sentirse cómodos, a Gaara le gusto que Hinata no fuese una chica escandalosa, estaba aburrido de los gritos, reclamos y carácter explosivo de Temari. A la ojiluna también le gustaba la compañía y la paz que sentía al lado del chico pelirrojo. Se pasó el tiempo tan rápido que cuando sus movimientos coordinados y el ritmo que llevaban hasta el momento término de golpe, se rompió a su vez la magia del momento.

– Creo que ya son todos – Soltó la Hyuga con un tono rosado en la mejillas.

– Oh, sí. Creo que somos buen equipo – Después de decirlo observó la reacción de la ojiperla, la cual asintió y le dio una sonrisa tan dulce que Gaara se sintió vulnerable.

Se vieron a los ojos directamente durante unos segundos, pero la vergüenza de Hinata la hizo voltear a otro sitio.

– Etto...será mejor que me vaya dormir, es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano, si me disculpa – Dijo Hinata casi tartamudeando de lo nerviosa que la puso ver los orbes aguamarina del Kazekage. Dio una reverencia que fue respondida por el pelirrojo.

– Si, ya es muy noche. Buenas noches Hinata.

– Bue...buenas noches Ka...Gaara-kun.

Se retiró y se encerró en su cuarto, no lo podía creer, él le había dicho por su nombre y ella por el suyo. No sabía porque le había dicho así, no se tenían tanta confianza como para ser así con él, sin embargo le gusto que le llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido. Sintió como sus mejillas nuevamente se tiñeron de rojo al recordar los roces que tuvieron sus dedos, él pelirrojo le hacía sentir cosas y la hacía ponerse nerviosa, como...Naruto. El recuerdo de él vino a su mente, sacudió su cabeza para quitar al rubio de sus pensamientos, después de todo, ese viaje había sido, en parte, para olvidarlo.

. . .

Gaara estaba en su despacho, tenía mucho trabajo, pero no podía concentrarse pensando en Hinata, esa chica le llamaba la atención, como no lo hizo ninguna antes, aunque no debía ser raro fijarse en una chica como ella, después de todo, la Hyuga tenía una belleza exótica y a la vez delicada. Su cuerpo era agraciado y atractivo, su rostro era el de un ángel y su personalidad era agradable y tierna, muchos chicos han de gustar de ella. Al pensar en eso, el pelirrojo recordó la petición de Naruto y su aparente interés por la ojiperla, eso provocó sus celos y le vino una pregunta a su mente

"¿Y si a Hinata le gusta Naruto?"

Definitivamente Gaara estaba experimentando el efecto Hinata, con su timidez y sonrojos provoca más a los hombres que otras con su atrevimiento.

. . .

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó de muy buen humor, estaba segura de que sería un gran día, se ducho y se vistió con algo de ropa que había comprado el día anterior, se puso un vestido blanco con flores en lila ceñido en el talle con escote en forma de corazón con falda en forma circular que le llegaba a las rodillas, calzó unas sandalias blancas con un pequeño tacón de 3 cm. Dejo su cabello suelto, vio su reflejo en el espejo y le gusto lo que veía, pero al notar su escote, optó por ponerse un ligero suéter color lila, no le gustaba que se le notara mucho su busto, era muy grande y los hombres al verla ni siquiera se molestaban en verle el rostro.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la escuela de Sunagakure, ahí impartiría clases de ninjutsu medico todas las mañanas a un grupo de 20 ninjas, nivel chunnin y jounin.

Al ir por la calle todos los del sexo masculino se le quedaban viendo, le hacían reverencia y preguntaban su nombre, a lo cual solo asentía y se sonrojaba. Llegó a su destino y al entrar nada cambio, desde estudiantes de la academia hasta profesores de la misma le seguían con la mirada, con las mujeres era muy diferente ya que la veían con odio y envidia. Sin duda no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la gente, era la primera vez que se vestía con algo que no fueran sus típicas ropas ninja y no era solo por el clima, realmente quería cambiar y dejar de ser tan tímida, después de todo ya no era una niña pequeña que quiere cubrir su cuerpo en desarrollo.

Finalmente llego al aula donde la esperaban sus alumnos, al entrar vio como toda la clase guardo silencio, no le quitaban los ojos de encima los hombres y las mujeres comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas sobre el atuendo de su bella sensei, también los hombres hablaban y decían cosas como: "No puedo concentrarme si me ponen a tal mujer en frente" o "A partir de ahora esta es mi clase favorita".

– Buenos días, yo soy su nueva sensei de ninjutsu médico, Hinata Hyuga.

– Buenos días, el gusto es nuestro – Contestaron al unísono.

– Hoy solo les explicare en que consiste y las reglas de los médicos ninja, la primera semana será teoría, después comenzaremos a hacer ejercicios con animales muertos o heridos para ver su capacidad de curación y su control de chakra. Me gustaría conocerlos y que nos lleváramos bien entre todos, así que les pido su disposición y respeto – Dijo lo último con una sonrisa, la cual cautivó a media clase, sin duda ningún varón dejaría de asistir, menos después de conocer a su bella maestra.

Primero se presentaron todos uno por uno, posteriormente Hinata contestó a varias de sus dudas y después comenzó a explicar las bases y principios del ninjutsu médico.

. . .

Gaara tenía mucho papeleo que hacer y Matsuri no estaba ahí, seguramente estaba en sus clases con la Hyuga. Decidió ir a verla con el pretexto de pedirle el horario de sus juntas para esa misma tarde, pero lo que realmente quería hacer era ver a Hinata en su primer día como sensei, le daba curiosidad ver como una chica tímida como ella le hacía para plantarse enfrente de 20 personas.

. . .

– Y bueno, como les decía, el primer jutsu médico que aprenderán será la Palma Mística, es uno de los más básicos.

– Sensei, ¿cuáles son las reglas de los ninjas médicos?

– Oh si, son las siguientes – Tomó una tiza y comenzó a escribirlas en la pizarra.

 _Regla No.1: Los Ninjas médicos nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, mientras que estos sigan respirando_

 _Regla No.2: Los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla._

 _Regla No.3: Los ninjas médicos deben ser los últimos en morir en el equipo._

 _Regla No.4: Sólo los ninjas médicos que han dominado el Jutsu de fuerza de un centenar y restauración divina (Ninpo Sōzō Saisei no Byakugō no Jutsu) tienen permitido romper las reglas antes mencionadas._

Inmediatamente levantaron la mano varios de los estudiantes a lo cual Hinata hizo la señal a uno para que formulara su pregunta.

– Hinata-sensei, ¿cuál es ese jutsu que se menciona en la regla 4? nunca lo he escuchado y me gustaría saber qué hace.

– Buena pregunta, es un jutsu de alto nivel que solo los mejores ninjas médicos logran dominar, permite al que lo posee regenerar sus células de manera instantánea, a eso se le llama regeneración mitótica, acelera el proceso de la mitosis en el cuerpo humano. Eso significa que el usuario de dicho jutsu no puede morir en batalla por heridas, ya que estas se regeneran tan rápido como son infringidas, así mismo, otorga la fuerza de cien hombres y aumenta la velocidad. Es una poderosa técnica que solo pocos han podido dominar, al usarla ocasiona desgaste en el cuerpo de usuario por lo cual es un jutsu prohibido o kinjutsu.

– ¿Y que se requiere para dominarla?

– Se requiere de una reserva enorme de chakra, similar a la del primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, el cual se regeneraba sin usar sellos manuales, pero la mayoría no posee esas cantidades tan grandes de chakra, así que se acumula a lo largo de años. También requiere un control perfecto del chakra y el dominio del jutsu Creación de Renacimiento. Y por supuesto, años de práctica, debo decirles que no todos pueden desarrollar este poderoso jutsu.

– Sensei, ¿quiénes han logrado esa técnica?

– Bueno, esta es una técnica del clan Uzumaki la cual se enseña de madre a hija, en actualidad las únicas usuarias de este kinjutsu son Tsunade Senju y Sakura Haruno.

– ¿Y usted sensei?

– Aun no he podido desarrollarla en su totalidad, pero según Tsunade-sama puedo conseguirla. A partir de que terminó la guerra he acumulado chakra, pero aun no es suficiente como para despertar el sello, también llamado Byakugō no In.

Gaara escuchaba atentamente todo atrás de la puerta, pero hizo un poco de ruido accidentalmente, el cual fue escuchado por la Hyuga, la cual activo su Byakugan y vio a cierto pelirrojo tras la puerta, la abrió a lo cual Gaara impresionado ser descubierto trató de fingir demencia y se puso algo nervioso. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron de su asiento e hicieron reverencia incluyendo la Hyuga, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar a la repentina presencia del Kazekage.

– Buenos días Kazekage-sama – Lo observo con atención, sin duda era guapo, su cabello rojo fuego le agregaba atractivo y contrastaba con su blanca piel, además combinaba a la perfección con sus orbes aguamarina. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento le pregunto–. ¿Y cuál es la razón por la cual nos honra con su presencia?

Gaara trago algo de saliva al ver a la ojiperla con ese atuendo, no enseñaba demás pero sin duda se veía atractiva en ese vestido, remarcaba sus curvas, su piel y su negra azulada cabellera resaltaban, se quedó algo embobado con la belleza de la mujer que tenía enfrente, pero algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fueron las miradas que le dirigían todos los alumnos de la Hyuga a esta, la veían con lujuria. Esto desato los celos del pelirrojo que con sequedad contesto.

– Quiero ver a Matsuri, necesito la lista de juntas para hoy.

– Amm...por supuesto, de hecho, ya acabo la clase – Volteo a la clase y les dio la orden de retirarse con una sonrisa–. Nos vemos mañana, que tengan buen día.

Esta acción solo incremento la molestia del Kazekage el cual vio con desprecio a los ninjas que le dirigían esas miradas picaras a Hinata. Matsuri se dirigió rápidamente al pelirrojo y le dirigió una mirada de enamorada, esto fue observado por la ojiperla, que al ver la acción tomó su bolso, se despidió respetuosamente de ambos y se fue directo al Hospital de Suna.

– Gaara-sama, ¿para qué me quería? – Le pregunto feliz, era la primera vez que la buscaba en un lugar personalmente.

– Ah, eso... ya lo olvide – Le respondió distraído, seguía con la vista a la Hyuga mientras esta se retiraba del lugar. Le gustaba hasta su forma de caminar.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir.

Agradecimientos a:

 _ **Dolunay**_

 _ **Tanu**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **Pitukel**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Hikari-chan Uzumaki**_

Por dejar sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, besos y saludos :3


	4. Cercanía

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogo–

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Cercanía**

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Suna camino al Hospital, la presencia del Kazekage en la academia la sacó de balance y más el motivo por el que fue.

"Seguramente fue por Matsuri porque tienen una relación o ella le gusta"

No estaba convencida de que tuviesen una relación, él era seco con Matsuri por lo que había visto, para él solo era una asistente y su alumna, pero después de reflexionarlo, el pelirrojo era seco con todos, podrían ser pareja y con la discreción que caracterizaba a Gaara podría nunca darse cuenta.

"Que cosas piensas, seguramente sólo fue por su horario y nada más. Pero ¿y si lo fueran?"

Nunca se había puesto celosa por otro hombre que no fuera Naruto, siempre que este invitaba a la Haruno a salir enfrente de todos en ella surgía ese sentimiento. Pero ahora era diferente, no quería admitir que le gustaba el Kazekage, era guapo, sí, pero seguía diciéndose a sí misma que él no era de su tipo y que hacen falta más cosas que sólo un buen físico o un lindo rostro. A ella no sólo le gustaba Naruto físicamente, de hecho para ella siempre fue lo último, ella admiraba su espíritu, su voluntad y su buen corazón, lo admiraba y aunque no podía juzgar a Gaara, pues no lo conocía bien aún, podía ver que quería lo mejor para su aldea, había cambiado mucho con los años, también inspirado por el rubio.

Definitivamente era la primera vez en su vida que se mostraba confundida por sus sentimientos, nunca le había gustado alguien más que no fuese el Uzumaki, de cierta manera se había hecho costumbre estar enamorada de él y estar en esa zona de confort que se llama Konoha.

Llegó totalmente distraída al Hospital de Suna, primero hizo tareas administrativas, tenía que coordinar ciertas cosas para optimizar y hacer más eficiente su trabajo y el de los demás. Ya había acabado de organizar ciertos archivos, pero para proseguir con sus deberes debía tener la autorización del Kazekage, al imaginarlo se sonrosaron sus mejillas, quería evitar al pelirrojo, él la ponía muy nerviosa y no quería parecerle una niña asustadiza. Decidió que iría al terminar su jornada, postergaría aquello. Antes de terminar su horario atendió a algunos ninjas que entraron de emergencia por una misión fallida. Al terminar, se sentía débil, como eran heridas profundas necesitó invertir mucho chakra, no tenía ganas de ir a tratar ese asunto que tenía pendiente con el Kage de la aldea, pero debía hacerlo para no perder más tiempo.

. . .

Gaara estaba en su despacho, le dolía la cabeza, no había sido un buen día. Desde que llegó a ese lugar no se ha levantado de su asiento ni a estirar las piernas, tenía mucho papeleo que leer y firmar. Una de las misiones para obtener información de un grupo subversivo falló dejando ninjas heridos y para rematar la Hyuga lo había ignorado, ni una pequeña conversación tuvo con ella, de ser otra persona lo habría tomado como una falta de respeto, pero la justificaba por ser tímida. Seguía haciendo su trabajo cuando de repente entró a la oficina su asistente castaña. Esta tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, aún no podía olvidar que su amor platónico hubiese ido a la academia por ella (aunque realmente no había sido así), vio que el pelirrojo lucía cansado así que rápidamente se acercó y le preguntó.

– Gaara-sama ¿se siente bien? –Suelta la castaña con preocupación.

– Sí Matsuri –Contesta molesto, su orgullo no le permite decir que en realidad la cabeza le va a estallar–. ¿Hay citas programadas o personas que deseen tratar algún asunto conmigo?

– Ah, sí, casi lo olvidaba, Hinata-sensei está afuera esperando.

Sintió algo de adrenalina en su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuga. Se abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a la ojiperla igual de linda que en la mañana, pero ahora lucía algo cansada. Cuando su mirada aguamarina se cruzó con la mirada opalina, la última la agachó y mostró un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, a veces no sabía si la intimidaba, le gustaba o así era con todos, lo último no le agrado, le molestaría que a todo mundo le dedicará esos lindos y tiernos sonrojos.

– Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama– Saludó respetuosamente Hinata con una reverencia, la cual fue respondida inmediatamente por Gaara–. Etto...me pregunto si me podría aprobar esta solicitud del hospital, la redacte yo misma, digo, si no es molestia.

Hinata estaba uniendo sus dedos índices como cuando era más chica, parecía que al estar frente al imponente Kage se regresionaba a etapas anteriores, se suponía que ya había superado aquello.

Al lado de el pelirrojo se encontraba Matsuri, la cual miraba extrañada a su ahora sensei, era raro verla de esa manera.

"Seguramente gusta de él, sólo con él se pone así ¿y quién no? Gaara-sama esta como quiere, todas las chicas de Suna están detrás de él, pero siempre las ignora" Con este pensamiento se daba paz mental, pero al ver como la veía le disparo una alarma interna. "Y si a él le gusta ella..."

Gaara firmó el papel casi sin leerlo. Se lo entregó a Hinata, la cual lo aceptó y rozó levemente los dedos con los de él y sonrió sin querer. Pero al observarlo mejor lo notó algo enfermo. Se acercó levemente a él y no pudo evitar decir algo.

– Gaara-sama, tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero lo noto algo decaído, ¿puedo?– Pregunto señalando su frente, para checar su temperatura. El pelirrojo asintió confundido.

La ojiperla no lo pensó mucho, después de todo, su deber era salvaguardar a todo habitante de esa aldea, incluido el Kazekage. Posó su pequeña y blanquecina mano en la frente de Gaara, alejando unos salvajes mechones rojos de la zona, al sentir el tacto de sus pieles ambos se sonrojaron. Era leve, pero se sentía la electricidad del toque, era agradable sentir su piel.

– Debe descansar y dormir, tiene fiebre y por lo que veo está agotado– Dijo Hinata con cara de preocupación.

– Mmm... Gracias, pero necesito terminar de firmar unos papeles, no puedo dejarlo así– Contestó Gaara con cara de indiferencia, aunque estaba lejos de sentirla, tener a la Hyuga tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y él nunca se siente nervioso. Le incomodaba sentir que perdía su característica tranquilidad y no quería mostrarse débil frente a ella, así que decidió pasar inadvertido su problema de salud.

– Bueno, me retiro, espero no haberlo molestado Kazekage-sama– Hinata se dio la media vuelta y se fue con paso calmado aun preocupada por el pelirrojo, así que decidió ir a un invernadero que estaba cerca de aquel lugar a buscar unas plantas curativas para hacer una infusión de estas y dárselas a Gaara.

El pelirrojo observó cómo se retiraba nuevamente la Hyuga, parecía que era siempre ella la que se iba, molesto regresó su atención al papeleo.

"Se dio cuenta que no estaba bien y aun así se fue sin curarme, o es una pésima médico o simplemente no le importó, creo que no le importó" Se decía a si mismo decepcionado.

Matsuri se acercó a él por la espalda y le dijo de forma juguetona

– Gaara-sama, Hinata-sensei tiene razón, luce cansado– Y comenzó a darle un suave masaje en los hombros al pelirrojo, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto pero no hizo nada para frenarlo, estaba muy tenso como para negárselo, además, Matsuri lo hacía muy bien.

. . .

Hinata ya estaba en el invernadero, estaba recolectando una planta con propiedades analgésicas, para el dolor muscular y otra con efecto antipirético, para disminuir la fiebre del Kazekage. Después de tener la cantidad necesaria se fue directamente a preparar la infusión, debía admitir que le preocupaba el estado del pelirrojo, no paraba de trabajar, admiraba eso de él, su dedicación a Suna era tanta al punto de enfermar por ello. Apresuró su paso, quería que él se sintiera mejor. La ojiperla ya había terminado de preparar la bebida curativa, la colocó en una tetera, agrego una taza a la charola que sostenía todo y se dirigió a la oficina de Gaara.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y por su distracción olvidó pedir permiso para entrar a la oficina del pelirrojo y lo que vio no le agrado nada y sólo sirvió para confirmarle sus pensamientos sobre él y su asistente. Estaba ella dándole un masaje en los hombros y a él parecía gustarle. Gaara estaba cómodo con el masaje de Matsuri, ya lo necesitaba. No se había fijado en la presencia de la ojiperla en su oficina hasta que ésta hizo un pequeño ruido, volteó a ver hacia la puerta y se encontró con la silueta de la Hyuga sosteniendo una charola con una tetera y una taza. Vio que ella tenía la cara algo roja, tal vez estaba apenada, pero luego recordó la acción de su asistente y dedujo el porqué del sonrojo, rápidamente le soltó a su asistente.

– Gracias Matsuri, regresa a tus tareas.

Hinata seguía pensativa y nerviosa en su lugar, dio un leve suspiro y se dirigió al escritorio de Gaara, depositó lo que tenía en las manos y se disculpó con el Kazekage por su impertinencia.

– ¿Y esto es?– Lo que sea que hubiese en esa tetera no le importaba, era un detalle que no pasaba desapercibido para él.

– Etto... es para que se sienta mejor– Aún con su sonrojo dio una leve reverencia–. Me retiro, con su permiso.

Dio la media vuelta y se retiró de la oficina nerviosa y algo decepcionada dejando a un confundido y apenado pelirrojo.

"Creo que le apeno ver a Matsuri dándome aquel masaje, será eso o esta celosa. Bueno, creó que al final de cuentas le importo algo". Pensó con algo de satisfacción, tomó la tetera y vertió el líquido a la taza, tenía buen aroma, lo tomó completo, después de un rato se sintió mejor, pero aún estaba cansado, eso sólo se solucionaría con un buen sueño. Lo difícil sería conciliarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía.

. . .

Hinata llegó a su habitación, no sabía cómo explicar su sentimiento, sabía que el Kazekage no le había dado motivos para creer que tenía una posibilidad con él y realmente no estaba segura de querer algo con él. Simplemente sabía que le había molestado que Matsuri tuviese esa cercanía con él, tenía que admitirlo, estaba celosa, pero no tenía la razón en estarlo, posiblemente ellos dos eran pareja, en dado caso ella no podía entrar en esa ecuación y menos sentirse mal por ese tipo de contacto. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a bañar, lo necesitaba, quería dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

. . .

Gaara regresó a su casa, fue directo a su habitación y se fue a dar un baño. Terminó y se fue a vestir para cenar, pero al sentarse en su cama el cansancio ganó y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Aparentemente lo que necesitaba para dormir era un simple té.

Mientras, Hinata se vestía y salía directo al comedor para tomar la cena, esa noche quería preparar algo ella, le extraño no ver al pelirrojo en la mesa. Terminó de servir los platos y se sentó junto a Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru. Platicaron un rato sobre su día, su primer día en la academia y otras cosas. Pero de repente habló Temari.

– Que raro, Gaara no ha venido a cenar y lo vi llegar hace rato, no sé qué tenga, se veía algo enfermo.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, por la tarde fui a su oficina y lucía decaído–. Agregó Kankuro con tono preocupado.

–Yo también fui a su oficina, note que tenía fiebre y estaba fatigado– Dijo Hinata pensativa.

– Hinata-san, por favor checa a Gaara, podría ser algo grave– Soltó Temari en tono serio–. Ve a su habitación, es algo terco y orgulloso, no querrá admitir que se siente mal, pero es mejor que veas que tiene, nos harías un gran favor Hina.

Hinata asintió y después de terminar su cena, se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo con la cena de éste. Tocó la puerta esperando la respuesta. Gaara abrió los ojos un tanto molesto por su sueño interrumpido y frustrado soltó.

– ¿Quién es?– Su voz ronca se escuchó hasta el otro lado de la puerta.

– Soy Hinata Hyuga– Su voz era temblorosa, no estaba segura de querer entrar al espacio personal del pelirrojo.

– Ah, ¿qué quieres?– Dijo algo rudo, aunque después de recordar el detalle de la Hyuga se arrepintió de haber usado ese tono con ella, no quería asustarla de por si era tímida.

– Etto...le traigo su cena– Hinata pensó que si le decía que le iba a hacer un chequeo médico se negaría, después de lo que dijo su hermana, quedaba claro que el pelirrojo no quería parecer débil.

– Ok, adelante– Respondió Gaara modificando el tono de su voz por uno más sutil.

Mil pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente, principalmente ¿porque la Hyuga traía su cena y no Temari o Kankuro? acaso ella quería otra cosa, se sonrojó al pensarlo, no sería tan mala idea después de todo, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, ella no era de esas, seguramente su buen corazón motivaba todas esas lindas acciones.

Hinata giró la perilla de la puerta suavemente, expectante y nerviosa abrió la puerta, se encontró con el pelirrojo sentado en su cama con una playera de algodón y un pantalón algo holgado, lucía mucho más joven vestido de esa manera y no con su típica túnica, tenía el cabello algo revuelto, la visión que tenía era demasiado para ella, agachó la cabeza ocultando sus rojizas mejillas, apenada ingresó a la habitación.

"Definitivamente Matsuri-chan tiene suerte" Pensó algo triste.

Depositó la cena del pelirrojo en una mesa de noche, Gaara vio la comida, se acercó a ella y comenzó a comer, estaba hambriento y eso tenía muy buen sabor. Hinata lo observaba, posiblemente él se olvidó de su presencia. Cuando terminó él le dirigió una mirada, creía que al dejarle la comida ella se iría y no fue así, tal vez después de todo si había ido con segundas intenciones. Hinata fue la primera en hablar.

– En realidad, Temari-san me envió a hacerle un chequeo, ella estaba angustiada y quería que yo lo tratara en caso de encontrarse enfermo– Dijo con algo de decisión.

– Mm... Ya veo, creo que tratándose de Temari no me queda de otra, insistirá hasta el cansancio que lo haga– Le dio una señal de que comenzará.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y comenzó a checar sus puntos de chakra, veía varias obstrucciones, se acercó al Kazekage suavemente, le tomó la mano, volvían a sentir el contacto de sus pieles. Gaara sabía del poder visual de los Hyuga pero nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, se sentía extraño al ser observado de esa manera por la ojiperla, sentía que su vista lo atravesaba. Ella seguía concentrada, ya había desbloqueado varios puntos. Ahora tenía que aplicar chakra curativo a su sistema para que fluyera y no hubiese más problemas. Todo eso había sido causado por acumulación de cansancio y estrés.

– Gaara-sama, necesito que se recueste para aplicar mi ninjutsu médico– Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Era incómodo para ella, nunca había atendido a un paciente que la hiciera sentir así. El pelirrojo se recostó, observando a Hinata hacer su trabajo, lo que fuera que le estuviese haciendo la Hyuga lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, veía sus delicadas facciones, era una kunoichi hermosa, fuerte y talentosa. Lentamente fue cerrado sus ojos aguamarina, estaba relajado y cayó a los brazos de Morfeo. Hinata vio como el Kazekage se quedó dormido, se veía tan lindo así, sin esa expresión dura de su rostro, lucia tan joven y atractivo. Sintió como su chakra se disminuía, ese día había explotado a su cuerpo y le estaba pasando la factura. Una debilidad comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y se acostó en aquella cama, se sentía tan cómoda que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y acompañar a Gaara en ese estado de inconsciencia.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Mención especial a:

 _ **Kamy Akashiya**_

 _ **Pitukel**_

 _ **Dolunay**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **Tanu**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Hikari-chan Uzumaki**_

Por dejarme sus comentarios, es bastante importante para mi saber su opinión.


	5. Suna's Nights

**Una vida nueva**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Narración

"Pensamiento"

–Dialogo–

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. "Suna's Nights"**

"Siento una calidez reconfortante, realmente descanse y me siento como nuevo" pensaba Gaara mientras abría sus orbes aguamarina, lo primero que sintió fue un cuerpo tibio y vio que cierta ojiperla dormía plácidamente. La tenía entre sus brazos, ella le daba la espalda pero se movía levemente buscando su calor, su cabello olía a lavanda, respiró y se permitió disfrutar un segundo más de esa posición, le costó separarse pero finalmente lo hizo y se levantó. La observó embelesado, parecía tan indefensa e inocente que no se atrevería ni a despertarla, lucía tierna y angelical, la paz se reflejaba en su rostro, sus largas y densas pestañas negras caían sobre sus ojos color luna, se quedó un rato viendo su silueta. No recordaba que hubiese pasado algo más, pero le confundía el por qué ella yacía a su lado en la misma cama, nada venía a su cabeza, sólo la recordaba usando ninjutsu médico en él mientras la observaba y se relajaba, cayendo así al mundo de los sueños. Al parecer ella también estaba cansada, posiblemente uso más chakra que el que debía y por eso se quedó dormida ahí.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se metió a la regadera y no pudo evitar pensar en la sensación tan cálida que había tenido al tenerla en sus brazos, realmente le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo ahí con ella, pero sería muy penoso para ambos despertar y encontrarse de esa forma, además no quería que ella pensará mal, él era un hombre honorable, nunca le haría nada que no fuese consentido. Salió de la ducha y tomó las prendas que ingresó con él para vestirse, no quería cambiarse en su habitación pues podía despertar la Hyuga y encontrarlo desnudo. Salió del baño vestido como de costumbre, entró a la habitación, vio que Hinata seguía dormida y salió de ésta. Se fue directamente a su despacho, ahí desayunaría, no quería quedarse más tiempo en su casa y ser fulminado con preguntas de sus hermanos. Sabía que si veían a Hinata salir de su habitación se armaría un alboroto y pensarían lo peor.

Hinata se removió un poco, se estiró, frotó sus ojos con las manos y los abrió, sus pupilas se adaptaron a la luz que entraba a aquella habitación la cual no reconoció de inmediato, al observarla mejor se dio cuenta que no era su cama, era la del Kazekage.

"Por Kami, dormí con el Kazekage, estaba tan cansada que me quede aquí, oh que vergüenza, pobre Gaara, con razón se fue antes. Espero no tomármelo hoy, ha de pensar mal de mí"

A la ojiperla no se le bajaba el color del rostro, había dormido tan cómoda y ahora que lo recordaba, había sentido unos cálidos brazos rodearla, seguramente un movimiento inconsciente del pelirrojo. Todavía no se podía creer lo que había pasado, sin duda Gaara era todo un caballero, cualquiera pudo haber aprovechado la situación. Con toda la pena del mundo se levantó de aquella cama, la ordenó y dispuesta a marcharse tomó la manija de la puerta, pero antes de abrir escucho pasos tras ésta, uso su Byakugan y veía como Temari se acercaba a la habitación.

"¿Qué hago? Si me ve salir de aquí o entra y aún estoy va a pensar que soy una fácil que ya se metió en la cama con su hermano (ya lo hice, pero no de esa manera)".

Estaba desesperada y Temari se acercaba, rápidamente vio una ventana, era la única forma de salir de aquel lugar. Justo antes de que la rubia girará la manija Hinata ya había salido de ahí, estaba en el techo de aquel lugar y acumulando chakra en manos y pies avanzó por la pared plana hacia abajo directo a la ventana de su habitación, entró a éste y agradeció haber podido reaccionar sin haberse desmayado. Aquello la había puesto muy tensa y peor si recordaba en donde había despertado, se dirigió a la ducha y al salir se cambió rápidamente, esta vez no se arregló tanto, se le hacía tarde, así que sólo se puso la típica indumentaria y chaleco chunnin. Salió de su cuarto con el cabello húmedo y con signos de agitación. No tenía tiempo para desayunar, así que solo tomo una manzana de la cocina y se dirigía hacia la salida, pero antes de eso fue interceptada por Temari.

– Hola Hina-chan, gracias por haber ayudado a Gaara, ayer se veía fatal y hoy se ve como nuevo, lo fui a ver a su despacho, hasta se levantó antes para ir a trabajar, realmente eres buena.

– No fue nada Temari-san, estoy feliz de haber sido de utilidad– Trataba de disimular, esperaba que la rubia terminara la conversación pronto y no comenzara a preguntar cosas pues era pésima mintiendo.

– Nada de eso, no eres un objeto. Bueno, me retiro, que tengas buen día.

– Hai, igualmente Temari-san.

Lo último que Temari la hizo pensar, ella toda su vida había trabajado para no ser un estorbo o una carga, ahora ya no sólo no lo era, ahora era útil, lo que hacía ayudaba a otros y ya no necesitaba ser protegida todo el tiempo, podía defenderse. Eso le levantó el ánimo, aunque la rubia tenía razón, no era un objeto, no todos eran como los Hyuga que sólo miden el valor de las personas por su poder y lo que son capaces de hacer. Caminaba rápidamente hacia la academia. Al llegar, comenzó la clase a tiempo y continuó sin inconvenientes.

Había concluido su jornada laboral, esta vez todo fue más fluido y menos cansado que el día anterior. Al llegar a la mansión de los hermanos de la arena vio a Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro con ropa casual y listos para salir.

– Te estábamos esperando Hina– Habló la rubia.

– Etto... ¿para qué? – No tenía planeado nada para esa noche, no acostumbraba salir con amigos ni nada por el estilo.

– A Temari le gustaría ir a tomar algo al centro y quería que fueras para que te relajaras y conocieras mejor Suna– Contestó Kankuro algo ansioso, sabiendo de antemano que las verdaderas intenciones de su hermana eran que él y la Hyuga se conocieran mejor.

– Sí Hina, acepta, será divertido sólo será un rato, no pasará nada –Temari estaba feliz con la idea de tener una cuñada, era hora de que sus hermanos maduraran y se hicieran hombres, le agradaba la idea de que Hinata fuese la elegida para ello.

– Y Gaara-san, ¿también irá?– La voz de Hinata apenas era audible, le apenaba preguntar eso pero le interesaba realmente saber la respuesta.

– Lo dudo, nuestro hermano es un amargado y siempre está ocupado con algo, parece tener problemas con divertirse y relajarse de vez en cuando– Contesto Kankuro

– Mmm...Bueno, sí iré, mañana es día libre así que no habrá problema.

– Claro que no Hina, además, como dicen, una vez al año no hace daño. Sube y cámbiate, te esperamos aquí– La animó Temari.

Hinata subió a su habitación, realmente no sabía que ponerse pero para no retrasarlos más sólo se puso un poco de máscara para pestañas y brillo labial. Se vistió con una blusa lila, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans y botas. El día era sumamente caluroso en Suna, pero la noche era fría. Bajo por las escaleras y llegó a donde la esperaban.

– Wou, en serio te queda ese conjunto Hinata, luces sexy, deberías vestirte así más seguido–

Soltó Temari al verla, lo cual puso a la Hyuga totalmente roja.

Llegaron a su destino, un Café-Bar llamado Suna's Nights, era un buen lugar, había música en vivo, todos fueron a una mesa al fondo, tomaron asiento y fue una persona a pedirles la orden. Todos ordenaron bebidas alcohólicas, excepto Hinata, nunca las había probado y no sabía cómo reaccionaría con ellas.

– Hinata, no te preocupes siempre hay una primera vez, además, ¿qué puede salir mal?, estás con nosotros– Habló Kankuro con mucha seguridad, tanto que convenció a Hinata.

– Hai, entonces deme un Café Irlandés– Se sentía ingenua al haber sido tan fácil de persuadir pero no quería verse como una amargada, pero ahora que lo pensaba había ido a Suna por algo de libertad de su clan, no estaba ahí su padre, además, confiaba en sus compañeros, no dejarían que le pasara nada, sólo era un inocente trago.

La noche pasaba, disfrutaban de la música y de la conversación, todos estaban más risueños, Temari se levantó a la pista para bailar una canción romántica con Shikamaru, pero éste se negaba.

– Que problemática eres mujer, no sé bailar.

– Y eso que importa, yo te enseño perezoso.

Shikamaru la siguió de mala gana, dejando solos a Hinata y Kankuro. Temari volteo a ver a su hermano y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. Esperaba que su hermano no fuese tan tonto como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de platicar solo con Hinata.

La noche pasaba y Hinata se sentía muy cómoda con la compañía de Kankuro, era un chico agradable, amable y divertido. Ya se había tomado varios tragos, pero no se sentía mal, al contrario, se sentía menos tímida, más alegre y viva. Sabía que eso no estaba del todo bien, pero con cada trago su conciencia del bien y del mal se alejaba más y se sentía más cómoda consigo misma sin esa voz interior reprochado sus acciones.

– Sabes, eres la chica más linda y amable que he conocido, no me impresionaría que tuvieses miles de pretendientes en Konoha– Soltó Kankuro tratando de sacar información a Hinata. Quería tener una idea de la competencia.

\- Te equivocas, el único chico que me ha gustado está enamorado de alguien más, siempre he sido invisible para él– Respondió con melancolía en su voz.

– ¿Quién puede ser tan tonto para no fijarse en ti?

– Naruto Uzumaki, no es que sea tonto, simplemente no soy de su gusto.

Al escuchar esto Kankuro abrió los ojos y bebió un poco, no imaginaba que el amor platónico de Hinata fuese nada más y nada menos que el héroe de la Gran Guerra. Siempre supo que este gustaba de su compañera de equipo, eso era algo tonto para él. Si bien Sakura era bonita, su belleza no era comparable a la de Hinata, pensaba Kankuro. De repente se le ocurrió que bailar con la ojiperla les daría más cercanía.

–Hinata, ¿me concedes esta pieza?

–Por supuesto– Eso no era propio de ella, realmente el alcohol provocaba que su timidez disminuyera y saliera la Hinata conversadora, alegre y atrevida.

Se colocaron al centro de la pista, donde Kankuro veía a lo lejos a una rubia que levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Bailaban lento, no tan pegados, sólo sostenía la estrecha cintura de su compañera de baile. Hinata se sentía mareada, pero aún coordinaba un poco, se dejaba llevar por la música. Sintió una mirada sobre de ella y creyó ver una cabellera rojiza entre la gente. Continuó bailando, pero su estómago comenzó a sentirse mal.

– Ahora regreso, voy al tocador.

– No te preocupes Hina, te espero aquí.

Caminó primero lento, cuando se alejó un poco de las miradas corrió hacia el baño y vomitó. Gracias a Kami nadie la vio, enjuagó un poco su boca con agua y tomó una menta de la barra del lugar para regresar a donde la esperaba Kankuro. Ya se sentía menos ebria, pero aún había alcohol en su sistema. A lo lejos vio a Kankuro sentado junto a un hombre de cabello rojo, sólo había alguien de esas características que conocía, Gaara.

Se acercó al lugar sin saber que esperar, recordando el incidente de la mañana sabía que se sentiría incómoda, pero en su estado agarró valor y decididamente se sentó junto con ellos.

– Buenas noches Gaara-sama– Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– Buenas noches, sólo dime Gaara– Contestó algo cortante el pelirrojo.

 _Los había visto bailar, a ella y a su hermano, sabía que no podía ser posesivo con ella, no eran nada realmente, pero sintió muchos celos, más por ser su propio hermano y por la manera en la Kankuro la veía. Después de que ella se retiró al tocador, él se dirigió a donde estaba Kankuro, realmente le había molestado esa escena._

– _¿Qué crees que haces?– Soltó de manera severa._

– _Me divierto, bailo, tú sabes, cosas que los que tenemos vida hacemos._

– _Me refiero a ti y a la Hyuga, ¿qué intenciones tienes con ella al embriagarla?_

– _Nada malo, yo no la embriague, aunque si me preguntas, no me molestaría tanto hacer otras cosas con ella– Le respondió soltando una carcajada._

– _No te atrevas, ella no sabe lo que hace ahora, es mejor que vayamos a casa– No podía disimular su molestia, que a su hermano le gustará Hinata no era malo, pero si lograba molestarlo._

– _Jajajaja, veo que no soy el único que gusta de Hina-chan. No te preocupes de mi hermano, preocúpate de tu mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Kankuro tomó del hombro a Gaara para dirigirlo a la mesa donde se habían sentado al inicio._

– _Ninguno de nosotros se quiere ir ahora, es muy temprano aun, así que o te vas o nos esperas. Tomate algo y relájate, es gratis– Le dijo Kankuro sonriendo, sabía que su hermano se negaría y los dejaría en paz, pero su respuesta fue todo lo contrario._

– _Está bien, los esperaré– Hizo una seña a la camarera para pedir algo, llegó su orden y comenzó a beber. Estaba decepcionado con lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que su hermano no le mentía, le hubiese gustado que así fuera. Lo peor de todo era que los sentimientos de Hinata eran correspondidos por Naruto según sabia. Y contra Naruto, no podía competir._

Continuará...

* * *

La bebida que ordenó Hinata es una mezcla de café caliente, whisky, crema y azúcar, se llama Café Irlandés.

Agradecimientos a:

 _ **Kamy Akashiya**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Pitukel**_

Por dejar sus bellos comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Un abrazo y saludos a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic.


	6. Flor de cactus

**Una vida nueva**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Narración

"Pensamiento"

–Dialogo–

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Flor de Cactus**

Había pasado toda la noche observándola, era difícil no hacerlo, por primera vez en su vida se fijaba en una chica y ésta estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. En su vida no había lugar para sentimentalismos y las cosas cursis de un típico joven de su edad. Nunca había sido igual que el resto, de niño un Jinchuriki temido y ahora un líder, un Kage, era obvio que no era cualquier joven y eso era frustrante pues había tenido que madurar bastante rápido y eso le había impedido vivir ciertas experiencias que aunque no eran más importantes que dirigir una nación, si eran esenciales para sentir algo de humanidad, para sentirse vivo.

Se sentía como tonto por sentirse así por una chica, esa joven de cabello azulado que tenía enfrente era especial, desde sus características físicas tan peculiares, iniciando por sus ojos nacarados, eran bellos y puros como ella. Ni hablar de sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas tímidas y su amable forma de ser. Ella tenía un corazón puro, igual que Naruto, ambos eran luz, y él era oscuridad de cierta manera, por eso sus celos a su amigo, porque él a pesar de ser buena persona no tenía el espíritu magnético del Uzumaki, ese espíritu que había enamorado a Hinata Hyuga.

Pensar que la había tenido tan cerca esa mañana, había inhalado su agradable aroma y sentido la sedosa textura de su cabello, todas esas nuevas sensaciones lo confundían, aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba de su cercanía. Se sentía estúpido pensando esas cosas, él era el Kazekage, no tenía tiempo para eso, sin embargo estaba ahí, en un bar tomándose unos tragos viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos. Sin duda tener algo de alcohol en su organismo no ayudaba en nada, sólo le hacía sacar su lado sentimental y reflexionar más sobre cosas que normalmente no se le pasaban por la mente o no tenía tiempo de pensar. Eso no podía ser bueno, en el pasado había sido lastimado y odiado, era mejor no sentir. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había sentido el amor de alguien realmente, nadie lo había hecho sentir especial o amado, hasta sus propios hermanos le temían en cierta medida. Había seguido el consejo de Naruto y ahora era alguien importante, indispensable y de fiar, pero a pesar de haber escogido el camino de bien seguía sintiendo un vacío que no sabía cómo llenar.

Ser indiferente a todo y a todos siempre le había funcionado, era una forma de mantenerse seguro, de no exponerse y a su vez de no salir lastimado.

No estaba enamorado de Hinata, o eso creía sentir, lo frustraba no saber qué era lo que sentía, lo frustrada no poder definir el verbo amar.

Hinata no había consumido ni una bebida más, no quería terminar de una manera indigna y vergonzosa frente al pelirrojo, que concepto tendría de ella si la viese ebria, seguramente el peor. Él había tomado unos tragos, pero realmente lucia bien y consciente, como si la bebida no le hiciese efecto. Aunque hace varios minutos no la dejaba de observar, en otra ocasión la hubiese intimidado la mirada que le dirigía, pero en ese momento le producía calor en su rostro, y cosquilleo en su estómago, ya que no la veía de una manera fría, más bien parecía estarla admirando. Por otro lado, Kankuro no paraba de hablarle y hacerle cumplidos, tocaba sus manos y su cabello cada que tenía oportunidad, lo cual la incomodaba un poco pero trato de ignorarlo y seguía su conversación.

– Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de irnos, tengo bastante sueño – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando

– Tú siempre tienes sueño, además aún es temprano, eres el peor novio que existe – Contestó con tono de molestia Temari, ya estaba algo pasada de copas.

– Tiene razón Shikamaru, ya es tarde, además apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, no permitiré que toda la aldea te vea en esas condiciones, hay gente que te admira, compórtate a la altura – Dijo con seriedad Gaara.

– No te preocupes Gaara, ya casi está solo el lugar, además, mañana es nuestro día libre, a nadie le importa levantarse temprano.

– Para todos excepto para mí, el Kazekage no descansa.

– Que Hinata-san decida – Soltó Kankuro en dirección a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo al escucharlo, acción que molesto a Gaara, ese sonrojo no había sido por él.

– Etto… Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, además, Gaara sama debe descansar, él mañana debe despertar temprano – Contestó temiendo la reacción negativa de Temari.

– Sólo dime Gaara, soy de tu edad y no necesito que me trates con tanta formalidad Hinata-san. Además, no te preocupes por mí, no suelo dormir. Yo lo digo por ustedes.

– Pero el otro día usted durmió… – Se quedó callada para no dar más información y que se supiera lo que paso el día anterior (ya era más de media noche), pero al parecer sus demás acompañantes no estaban poniendo atención a la conversación.

– Ah, eso. Estaba demasiado agotado en ese momento, no sucede muy seguido.

– Y… ¿por qué no duerme? Eso podría afectar a su salud – Pregunto curiosa, no podía creer que alguien pasara en vela la mayoría de noches, eso explicaba la ojeras alrededor de los ojos aguamarina.

– Costumbre, cuando era Jinchuriki del Shukaku no podía permitirme dormir, de hacerlo tomaría control de mi cuerpo y ocasionar caos. Así que me mantuve muchos años sin dormir, ahora puedo hacerlo pero mi insomnio no se va. El otro día…fue la primera vez que dormí en 1 año, la última vez fue en el Tsukuyomi de Madara, lo cual sería similar a un sueño inducido – Contestó con un leve sonrojo recordando esa mañana y lo fresco que se levantó aquel día, producto de un sueño reparador.

– Oh, ya veo. El otro día le di algo para que pudiese dormir, creo que pudo haber ayudado – Hinata dijo sonrojándose por el recuerdo y por lo lindo que se veía Gaara cuando se apenaba.

– Te agradecería mucho que me dieras la receta, dormir es lo mejor que existe – dijo con una leve sonrisa –."Más si es contigo" – Pensó apenado.

– Por supuesto, yo misma lo prepararé – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, que hizo su efecto en el pelirrojo.

Regresaban al hogar de los hermanos Sabaku no, Shikamaru caminando con Temari, que cargaba su peso en él, Kankuro tratando de hacer conversación con Hinata y Gaara observando a todos desde atrás. Le molestaba que Kankuro tomará tanta confianza con Hinata, la tocaba despistadamente cada que tenía oportunidad y esto no pasaba desapercibido para él. Estaba incomodo, quería irse cuanto antes a su oficina y adelantar algo de papeleo para tener algo de tiempo libre por la tarde. Una vez llegando a su destino, había cumplido con su misión de regresarlos en una sola pieza, debía retirarse a su despacho, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando de pronto la Hyuga lo detuvo y él volteo a verla, sus ojos se cruzaron y se perdieron en los del otro por unos segundos.

– Etto… hoy no podré hacerle la infusión, necesito unas plantas para ello y es muy noche. Pero mañana puedo llevarle a su oficina, si me lo permite, Gaara-kun – Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.

– Me encantaría, Hina-san – Su respuesta fue tan espontánea que él mismo se sorprendió, no podía negarlo, que lo llamara de esa manera le gustaba, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando salía de sus labios.

– Oyasuminasai Gaara-kun

– Oyasuminasai Hina-san.

Gaara salió del lugar mientras Hinata observaba como se iba, subió a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y suspiró con anhelo, se le hacía lindo que Gaara la llamara así. A pesar de que toda la noche Kankuro la había tratado de cortejar, sólo Gaara la había hecho reaccionar. Se llevó sus manos a su pecho, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, lo sabía perfectamente y le daba gusto, porque eso significaba que tal vez por fin se iba a poder librar del sentimiento que le guardaba al rubio Uzumaki. Tal vez era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorada, pero sabía lo que le provocaba el pelirrojo. El saber que no dormía la deprimió y recordó que él, al igual que Naruto había sido el contenedor de una bestia, una arma para la nación del Viento y una amenaza para la población, se dio cuenta que ese chico había sufrido igual que Naruto, también había sido rechazado y marginado. Tal vez Gaara había sufrido más, pues Naruto con los años hizo amigos que lo apoyaban, no estaba solo. Por otro lado, la mirada de Gaara era vacía, denotaba su soledad. Se quedó dormida pensando en cómo quitarle esa mirada vacía al pelirrojo, a veces era nostálgica, a veces fría. Ella sólo deseaba, al igual que en algún momento lo pensó con Naruto, ahuyentar los demonios de su pasado y llenar ese vacío en su corazón.

. . .

Término el papeleo de ese día y aprovechó para salir a tomar aire fresco y dar una vuelta por Suna, le gustaba ver como estaba su gente y supervisar que todo estuviese en orden. Caminaba por las amplias calles, y ahora la gente en vez de huir al verlo, le otorgaban reverencias y saludos corteses, lo admiraban, los niños querían ser como él lo cual lo llenaba de orgullo y lo motivaba para seguir trabajando por su aldea.

A lo largo de su trayecto paso por el invernadero de la aldea, se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ir a regar y cuidar sus cactus, ese invernadero era exclusivo para los ninjas médicos, ahí podían obtener plantas medicinales, hierbas para medicamentos y remedios, pero ser el Kazekage tenía sus ventajas. Ahí podía tener sus propias plantas, sus favoritas eran los cactus, cultivar plantas era un pasatiempo para el pelirrojo, le ayudaba a relajarse y a salir de su estresante rutina.

Cuando entro ahí no vio a nadie pero detectó una presencia, de repente pudo distinguir a alguien agachado cortando unas hojas de una planta, tenía el cabello negro azulado, sólo una persona lo tenía así, Hinata Hyuga.

Se sintió observada y volteo su rostro, fue mucho su asombro al ver al pelirrojo mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados, lucia imponente y atractivo. Sus mejillas se prendieron y trató de ocultar sus perlados ojos en su flequillo.

Gaara la observó, era su día libre, era comprensible que no usará el chaleco Chunnin, además de que era una tarde calurosa. Ella llevaba una blusa pegada al cuerpo de tirantes de color lila y un pantalón corto tipo pescador de color blanco. Se veía muy linda y esa ropa ayudaba a destacar su anatomía, lo que él no sabía era que ella no pensaba toparse con él y que la viese con lo que a su parecer era ropa muy reveladora, simplemente se puso lo primero que tuvo a la mano, más tarde se pondría su suéter encima, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo ya había notado los dos grandes "detalles" que siempre trataba de ocultar.

– Etto… Buenas tardes Gaara-kun – Soltó nerviosa por la repentina presencia del pelirrojo.

– Buenas tardes Hina-san, espero no interrumpir – Respondió el saludo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

– Para nada – Se sintió un poco intimidada por tener los ojos intensos de Gaara sobre de ella –. Sólo estaba recolectando hojas para hacer el té que le ayudara con su insomnio y otras plantas para hacer ungüentos antiinflamatorios para los ninjas en sus misiones – Dijo otorgándole una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

Él hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, esa mujer era tan gentil y bondadosa que simplemente no podía dejar de admirarla. Para ella todos eran importantes, le parecía un detalle bastante lindo que dedicara su día libre a hacer medicamentos para sus pacientes, realmente tenía vocación.

– Me alegra que hayas sido tú la kunoichi que enviara la Godaime – Dijo sin pensar, su comentario provocó un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata y que ésta jugará con sus dedos.

– A mí me alegra estar aquí – Contestó con una sonrisa sincera, realmente le gustaba estar en Suna, sólo habían pasado unos días y ya se sentía en casa, así la hacían sentir ellos –. Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero… es raro verlo fuera de su oficina, no le veo descansando casi nunca.

– Si lo hago, sólo que esta ha sido una semana muy ocupada, vengo aquí cuando tengo tiempo libre a cultivar plantas, en especial los cactus, realmente trató de plantar todo lo que el clima de aquí permite. Me gusta ver las plantas crecer, ver como las semillas que se plantan con el tiempo dan frutos – Dijo lo último no sólo pensando en las plantas, sino en las personas y las relaciones, nunca se le habían facilitado, pero creía que si se cuidaba un lazo con comprensión y respeto se podía cultivar una gran amistad o una relación duradera –. Y dime Hina-san, ¿tienes algún hobbie?

– Etto... Me gusta prensar flores, durante la primavera tomo de todo tipo y las conservo en un álbum, así mantengo viva de una manera la primavera y la belleza de las flores.

– Va a ser la primera primavera sin flores para ti, Suna es tan seco que aparte de cactus, este es invernadero es el único lugar con algo de vegetación – Lo dijo algo apagado, él estaba acostumbrado al seco y cálido clima de Suna, pero ella siempre había vivido rodeada de pasto, flores, árboles frondosos y la brisa fresca.

– Tal vez, pero hasta los cactus dan flores, unas muy bellas – Dijo con sus manos sobre su pecho.

– Tienes razón, hasta un cactus espinoso en medio de la sequía puede dar flores – Hizo una pausa, tal vez él en algún momento podía llegar a florecer. No sabía si era buena idea lo que diría a continuación pero tenía que arriesgarse –.Hinata-san, ¿te gustaría ir a comer después de que termines?

– Me gus… gustaría mucho, Gaara-kun.

Continuara…

* * *

Agradezco mucho que dejen sus reviews, es muy importante para mí saber su opinión. Saludos y un agradecimiento especial a:

 _ **Ranea2505**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Pikutel**_

Por apoyar esta historia y dejar su review en el capítulo anterior.


	7. Sentimientos

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogo–

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Sentimientos**

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel día, en aquella ocasión todo fue de maravilla, habían ido a comer la comida favorita de Hinata, rollos zenzai. Conversaron, se conocieron mejor y aunque los dos eran personas reservadas y calladas ese día se permitieron reír por tonterías y recuerdos de misiones o experiencias graciosas que habían tenido. Se abrieron un poco más a otra persona. Esa experiencia fue agradable para ambos, así que lo repetían todos los días, iban a comer a lugares diferentes y conversaban animadamente, algo raro de ver en ambos. Cada día agregaban un nuevo conocimiento sobre el otro. Así era como el Kazekage de Suna hacía tiempo en su apretada agenda por las tardes para salir a comer en compañía de su ahora amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

En ese punto de su relación, se había construido un lazo, había confianza por lo tanto Hinata ya no tartamudeaba al hablar con el pelirrojo, ya no se sentía intimidada por él. Eran amigos pero ella no lo consideraba un amigo como a Kiba y Shino, había algo más en su relación, la ojiperla había desarrollado un cariño más allá de la amistad con el chico de ojos color mar.

Se sonrojaba de sólo pensarlo, pero era la verdad, ella gustaba del pelirrojo, más que eso, ella le quería, ya lo había conocido más a fondo y él había mostrado ser una persona gentil, amable, inteligente, le importaban los demás, tenía un corazón enorme, lamentablemente nadie le había dado la oportunidad de expresarlo y él no sabía demostrarlo, por lo cual daba la apariencia de ser alguien insensible, pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad, él era alguien atormentado por su pasado con miedo a ser lastimado, siempre ocultando todo sentimiento bajo su coraza de arena. Una vez que superó su miedo inicial y sus prejuicios para con el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo lo había juzgado mal, él le brindaba una sensación de tranquilidad, como si nada le pudiese pasar con él cerca. Con él se sentía segura, confiada y libre de ser ella misma.

Gracias a él ya no pensaba más en cierto rubio, todos sus pensamientos eran en torno al joven de cabello de fuego y ojos aguamarina. Le gustaría decirle lo que sentía por él pero se estaba insegura, tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, ya había pasado por eso y era muy doloroso, además de que sentía que podía estar malinterpretando la amabilidad de Gaara con algo más. Ahora sabía que ese sentimiento no era sólo admiración, realmente había algo más profundo instaurado en su interior, un amor más maduro, pues ahora ya no era una niña buscando un ejemplo a seguir, era una mujer y sabía que esa atracción que sentía era más intensa que lo que alguna vez sintió por Naruto. Conocía lo que era amar de manera incondicional, pero apenas estaba conociendo lo que era la atracción de manera más física, pues no podía negar que el rubio le provocaba no sólo en lo emocional.

Sabía que Gaara no gustaba de nadie y eso le daba algo de paz mental porque aunque ella no era particularmente celosa, notaba que aunque él fuese indiferente con la chicas de la aldea, ellas no lo eran con él, tenía muchas admiradoras, todas querían ser la futura esposa del Kazekage, entre ella estaba Matsuri, la rival más cercana de Hinata.

Se habían tomado confianza en muy poco tiempo, él sabía muchas cosas de su vida, realmente eran buenos amigos y eso le daba miedo, miedo a que él no la pudiera ver como algo más. Quería apoyarlo y estar a su lado, quería darle el amor que nunca había recibido y aprender a amar juntos pero su timidez e inseguridades le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Gaara por su lado estaba en las mismas, gracias a la ojiperla se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía corazón y sentimientos, los cuales le pertenecían única y exclusivamente a la chica peliazulada. Sus sonrisas, su aroma, sus bellos ojos, sus agradables conversaciones, su personalidad, todo le gustaba de ella. Sin duda era la chica más bella que había conocido, no sólo por su belleza exterior, sino por su belleza interior que era mucho superior. Ella era buena, pura, valiente y fuerte de corazón, no existía maldad en ella, pensaba lo mejor de todos, al grado de caer en la ingenuidad, era tímida e insegura, pero porque nadie le había dicho y hecho sentir lo especial que era. Él quería ser esa persona, quería ayudarle a florecer y que ella descubriera lo grandiosa que era y podía llegar a ser. Se sentía tonto, pero realmente había sido flechado por esa chica de ojos inocentes.

Por una parte notaba la actitudes de Hinata al estar cerca de él, a pesar de ya no tartamudear siempre se sonrojaba cuando la veía directamente, entre otras acciones le indicaban que posiblemente ella sintiese lo mismo, pero por otro lado racionalizaba mucho y llegaba a la conclusión de que ella era así con todos, que su tratamiento con él no tenía nada de especial y que ella solo lo veía como un amigo más.

Nunca había gustado de una chica, menos llegar a sentir una sensación más allá del gusto y de la amistad, ni siquiera se podría decir que había tenido una amiga en su vida, Temari no contaba como tal. Su falta de experiencia en el tema y su confusión con respecto a los sentimientos de Hinata le hacían imposible la tarea de declarar sus sentimientos a la ojiperla.

. . .

Hinata estaba muy ocupada ese día, en la sala de urgencias no había suficiente personal y habían llegado varios ninjas heridos. Comenzó a atender a uno de ellos, tenía quemaduras en un brazo por haber protegido a su compañera de equipo de un jutsu de fuego. Ella lo conocía, al menos de vista, lo había visto un par de veces en el hospital. El chico era muy atractivo, tenía ojos verdes sexys y expresivos y una melena castaña, aunque Hinata no era mucho de fijarse en esas cosas.

Veía sus puntos de chakra con su Byakugan y se fijaba en aplicar correctamente su ninjutsu médico para sanar sus heridas. Cuando terminó la curación le aplicó con cuidado una pomada para que se regenerara rápidamente la piel de la zona, puso las vendas correctamente en el brazo del chico que la observaba embelesado.

– Ya termine, sanara en poco tiempo, debes tomar estos medicamentos para el dolor y para evitar una posible infección – Le dijo la ojiperla extendiendo le una receta médica.

– Se lo agradezco mucho, disculpe por no haberme presentado, soy Akihiro Kimura, un placer señorita…

– Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, el gusto es mío – Hinata le estrechó suavemente la mano mientras le otorgaba una amable sonrisa.

– No acostumbro a hacer esto, pero ¿le gustaría salir a cenar un día conmigo?, deseo agradecerle por sanar mi herida– Observó como se sonrojaba la chica y dijo rápidamente –. Sé que no me conoce y comprendería que se negará pero…

– Hai, acepto – Soltó de golpe Hinata interrumpiendo al ojiverde, no sabía en que se acababa de meter, simplemente quería ser amable –. ¿Estaría bien el viernes a las 8:00 pm?

– Perfecto, El viernes a las 8 será – Dijo con emoción, se inclinó, tomó con delicadeza mano de Hinata y la besó –. Hasta entonces, Hinata-san.

Hinata no cabía en su asombro, por Kami, había aceptado, estaba totalmente roja, no esperaba esa propuesta y ese tierno detalle del chico. No sabía como reaccionar, actuó y respondió en automático. Se despidió de Akihiro y continuó con su trabajo algo distraída.

La verdad era que Akihiro ya se había fijado en Hinata desde antes, la vio un día en el Hospital mientras acompañaba a un amigo y desde ese día se daba vueltas por ahí. Buscaba la oportunidad para presentarse e invitarla a salir, tal vez era algo osado de su parte pero creía que valía la pena arriesgarse. Esa oportunidad se dio sin querer al salir herido de su misión, cuando supo que sería atendido por ella se sintió afortunado a pesar de sus heridas. Era un jōnin de Suna, guapo y joven, sólo tenía 20 años. Desde que vio por primera vez a la ojiperla, le gustó, le parecía hermosa y el hecho de ser extranjera le hacía interesante, esperaba que estuviese disponible y conocer más de ella. Lo que él no sabía era que el hombre más poderoso del País del viento ya había puesto sus ojos en ella.

. . .

Era viernes, habían pasado 3 días desde su encuentro con Akihiro, ese día sería la cita, se sentía nerviosa, era la primera cita que tenía formalmente, ella consideraba que las comidas y salidas con Gaara eran eso, salidas y conversaciones entre amigos, el pelirrojo no demostraba lo contrario, eso la decepcionaba, ella deseaba mucho más que eso.

Se arreglaba, ya se le había secado el cabello después de ducharse, se lo peinada en un chongo, se ponía máscara y delineador para resaltar sus nacarados ojos. Llevaba puesto un vestido con cuello V con falda circular de color coral. Calzada unos lindos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido con tacón. Para completar su bello atuendo se puso lápiz labial rojo en sus labios, tomó un pequeño bolso de mano y un saco color crema para protegerse del frío. Estaba lista, sólo debía esperar al castaño ojiverde.

Salió de su habitación esperando no ser vista por ninguno de los hermanos, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con Temari en la recepción de la casa.

– Wou, ¿a dónde vas tan linda Hina-chan?

– Etto… es la cita de la que te conté –Dijo apenada.

– Oh, ya recuerdo, Akihiro va a tener un derrame nasal cuando te vea el muy suertudo. Le mandas un saludo de mi parte.

– Que cosas dices Temari-san, por supuesto, yo le digo. Buenas noches, yo…etto… regreso dentro de unas horas – Respondió Hinata con las mejillas encendidas por el comentario de la rubia.

– Claro, que te la pases bien, no se excedan – Soltó Temari finalmente, debía admitir que aunque le hubiese gustado de cuñada Akihiro era un excelente chico y lo conocía desde que iban en la academia juntos. Sus hermanos eran unos tontos despistados, merecían eso, que otro se fijara en ella.

Temari se dio la media vuelta, solo para encontrarse con Gaara, el cual había escuchado toda la conversación, lucia más serio que de costumbre. Había visto a Hinata salir de ahí, se veía muy hermosa y el saber que era para ir a una cita con alguien que no era él le revolvió el estómago. No podía creer que después de todo ella hubiese preferido a otro. Ese tal Akihiro le echaba a perder todos sus avances. Definitivamente estaba molesto.

– Oye ¿por qué tan serio? ¿Viste a Hinata?, lucia muy linda, ustedes son unos tontos, dejan que otros les ganen la mercancía. Ya era hora de que se consiguiera un novio, ya no será mi cuñada después de todo, pff –. Dijo Temari sin saber lo que estás palabras causaban en el pelirrojo.

No hubo respuesta, este simplemente se fue del lugar.

Una vez en su habitación se recostó en su cama, le dolía la cabeza y no tenía apetito para cenar. Estaba molesto con Hinata por ignorarlo, con Akihiro por fijarse en ella y con él mismo por no haber tenido el valor antes de revelarle sus sentimientos e intenciones a la kunoichi peliazul. Intento dormir, pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

Continuará…

* * *

Les mando un abrazo y un beso a todos los que leen la historia, la ponen dentro de sus favoritas y la siguen, me motivan bastante.

Mención especial a:

 _ **Kami Akashiya**_

 _ **Ranea2505**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **Pikutel**_

Por dejar su review y apoyarme constantemente para continuar este fic.

Quedo algo corto el capítulo, pero es porque en el siguiente van a pasar varias cosas y no quise forzar los hechos en éste. Creo que Gaara necesita un motivo para dar el siguiente paso con Hinata y pensé que una manera de moverle el suelo seria con la introducción de un personaje que pretenda una relación con Hinata. Los celos mueven a muchos, en especial a los hombres que son competitivos por naturaleza, les gusta lo difícil. Antes Hinata estaba sola y eso le hacía creer a Gaara que la tenía a su disposición, el hecho de que cambie esa situación forzara a Gaara a salir de su zona de confort. Como ven a ambos los frena el miedo a caer en la friendzone, se quieren, sólo les hace falta un empujón y yo se los daré haha.

Hasta la próxima, besos y bendiciones.


	8. Emociones irracionales

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad del mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

"Pensamientos"

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Emociones irracionales**

La cita había ido bien para Akihiro y algo incómoda para Hinata. Él era todo un caballero, la dejó escoger el restaurante y una vez ahí pidieron la cena. Tenía una personalidad encantadora y amable, era obvio que era alguien sociable y amigable, eso la hacía sentir como un bicho raro y asocial.

Le recordaba a Naruto por su personalidad y le hizo darse cuenta de algo, tal vez siempre le había gustado Naruto a la distancia, pero nunca salió a cenar con él ni nada parecido, desconocía el lado romántico y en pareja del rubio, no podía asegurarlo pero tal vez ellos no eran compatibles después de todo. Si bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen, puede no ser siempre cierto. Podía ser que la personalidad del rubio la llegara a abrumar en algún momento, como lo estaba haciendo Akihiro.

Siendo ella tan callada y reservada se sentía presionada cuando las personas esperaban respuestas o reacciones de su parte. Se sentía intimidada ante personas con personalidades tan extrovertidas. A pesar de ya haber superado muchas de sus inseguridades no podía dejar de pensar que al lado de esas personas ella parecía aburrida o poco interesante.

En lo posible trataba de ser amable, responder y reír tímidamente a su acompañante, pero no se sentía cómoda con la conversación, que parecía más un interrogatorio sobre su vida. Ella se limitaba a responder apenada, no encontraba su vida en absoluto interesante y no le agradaba la idea de sólo hablar de ella misma.

Mientras seguía la noche su curso recordó las largas conversaciones con cierto pelirrojo, a pesar de la introversión de ambos las pláticas fluían naturalmente, estas se retroalimentaban, no eran unilaterales ni superficiales. Con él no se esforzaba todo el tiempo por pensar en algo para conversar o responder correctamente, simplemente se daba. Si le dabas una oportunidad a Gaara, era sencillo encariñarse y hasta enamorarse de él.

Soltó un suspiro al recordar la intensidad de los ojos aguamarina cuando la veían. Dicho suspiro fue acompañado por una ligera sonrisa y la mirada perdida de Hinata. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Akihiro, que erróneamente lo interpretó como una reacción a su cercanía.

– Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando tu misión aquí en Suna concluya? – Comenzaría a formular preguntas que no pudiesen responderse con una afirmación o negación. Quería saber más de ella y esas respuestas parcas no ayudaban mucho.

– Seguir mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama y aplicar para el examen de ascenso a Jōnin.

– Oh, excelente, ¿y…y que va a pasar con respecto a tu clan?

– Etto…supongo que mi padre querrá que tome mi lugar como líder y para esto tengo que…tengo que ca-casarme con alguien de mi clan – Dijo cabizbaja con tristeza en la voz.

– ¡No pueden imponerte eso! Tú tienes que casarte con alguien de tu elección – "Ojalá y fuese conmigo" pensó el ojiverde.

– Si pueden hacerlo, son las reglas y tradiciones de mi clan. Siempre se ha hecho así para mantener la pureza de nuestro Dōjutsu, tenemos que casarnos con nuestra propia sangre.

– Eso es tan…extraño, digo, sin ofender.

– Lo sé…pero puedo elegir no hacerlo, si me niego a casarme, posiblemente me quiten mi estatus como heredera y se lo den a mi hermana Hanabi. Pero creo que eso no importa, a pesar de entrenar nunca podré ser una líder como mi padre, no si eso implica ser cruel e indiferente al sentir de otros. Lo mejor es que deje todo en manos de Hanabi – Ya había pensado mucho tiempo en esa posibilidad, prefería no ser reconocida por el clan que casarse con alguien de su familia, y además, con alguien que no amara. Tal vez era muy idealista, pero para ella había cosas más importantes que el estatus y el reconocimiento.

– Tienes razon, si estuviese en tu lugar lo haría. Mi libertad es primero. Además, uno tiene que estar con la persona que elija y quiera – Le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Hinata después de esto. Ella se sonrojó y sólo atinó a ver hacia otra dirección para evadir la mirada del chico.

Al terminar la cena ya eran las 23:00 hrs, no quería llegar a esas horas y molestar a los hermanos Sabaku No. Era una persona libre y sabía cuidarse pero no quería verse como una mujer de la vida nocturna llegando a medianoche. Además, no vivía sola ni estaba en su propia casa.

Se dispusieron a salir del restaurante y dar por concluida la cita. Pero Akihiro como el buen caballero que era se ofreció a acompañar a la Hyuga hasta la puerta del lugar en el que habitaba. Platicaban de cosas triviales en el camino, cuando por fin llegaron a su destino Akihiro y Hinata se comenzaron a despedir.

– Y-yo agradezco mucho la cena, me la pase muy bien.

– No hay de que, el que debe agradecer soy yo por haberme brindado su hermosa y agradable compañía.

El rostro de Hinata enrojeció. Akihiro aprovechando la distracción de la peliazul se acercó peligrosamente a ella, ambos sintieron la respiración agitada del otro, el castaño ojiverde dio un paso hacia adelante con la intensión de sellar sus labios con los de la ojiperla.

. . .

Gaara había estado despierto todo ese tiempo, su mente lo torturaba pensando en posibilidades y creando un futuro en el cual no estuviese ella en su vida. Tal vez era pronto, pero ella había conseguido un lugar en el corazón del Kazekage. Escuchó el movimiento que había fuera de la vivienda y voces, una masculina y otra femenina. Cuando supo de quien era se dispuso a usar su jutsu del tercer ojo para ver lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, ya se había prolongado bastante la despedida.

Era obvio que el chico no deseaba irse. Gaara se alertó inmediatamente cuando vio como Akihiro se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Hinata, claramente tenía la intención de besarla. Deshizo el jutsu, no podía soportar el coraje que sentía, simplemente no podía presenciar esa escena, estaba furioso, lanzó un golpe al muro de su habitación, como le hubiese gustado bajar en ese mismo instante y golpear a ese insolente por haber besado los labios de la Hyuga, por quitarles su pureza, por atreverse a probarlos. Lo odiaba y lo envidiada a la vez.

Tal vez su primera reacción hubiese sido esa, como hombre. Pero no sólo era un hombre, era un Kage, no podía ir por la vida golpeando a los aldeanos nada más, menos por algo así, quedaría como un prepotente y un mal líder, además, sentía que no tenía derecho a eso, Hinata podía hacer lo que quisiera, no era su novia "lamentablemente", era joven y soltera, podía besar a quien quisiera aunque no fuera él, sería un posesivo y maniático si creyera que tiene derecho sobre ella.

No tolerada esa sensación, por vez primera formaba un lazo afectivo con una chica, por primera vez gusta de una y está dispuesto a crear un vínculo sentimental más allá de la amistad, para que de la nada llegue un chico atrevido y bien parecido que le quite a esa persona. Realmente odiaba a ese Akihiro.

. . .

Hinata era ninja después de todo, anticipó el movimiento del ojiverde, esquivó su beso con un movimiento. Había actuado de manera casi automática, él la puso en una situación tensa a la cual no estaba preparada, menos contando lo poco que lo conocía. La ojiperla era inteligente, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos, personas y sus dobles intenciones podía llegar a ser muy ingenua. Ella realmente había creído que él solo la había invitado a salir como amiga, no esperaba que él quisiera algo más, tan pronto además.

– Y-yo lo…lo siento, creo que es de-demasiado pronto – Estaba con la cara totalmente roja, apenas le salía la voz.

– Je je, no te preocupes, creo que me precipite un poco, lo siento yo… por actuar de manera tan impulsiva, realmente creo que sólo logré asustarte – Suspiró pesadamente, había sido muy penoso todo aquello –. Espero que todo entre nosotros siga igual, tú sabes, comenzar de cero.

– Me... me parece bien –Creía que era lo más correcto, después de todo, ella no lo veía como él a ella, no quería verse forzada a algo que no desea.

– Bueno, creo que ya me voy, es noche. Nos vemos luego, buenas noches Hina.

– Bu-buenas noches.

Hinata ingresó al recibidor, cerró la puerta y soltó el aire que contenía desde hace un rato.

Por un lado sentía que había ofendido a Akihiro al negar su beso, eso la hacía sentir mal, no había sido su intención hacerlo sentir así y por otro lado se justificaba con el hecho de no estar preparada y no desearlo realmente. Él se había precipitado demasiado y no tomó en cuenta su sentir. En su mente ella tenía razón por reaccionar de esa manera, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por Akihiro, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser ignorado por esa persona especial, no podía imaginarse lo que era ser rechazado tan abiertamente como ella lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

Subió las escaleras desganada, abrió su habitación y cayó de cara a su colchón, se quitó el vestido, los zapatos y su sostén, se cobijó con el suave edredón, no se retiró el maquillaje, cayó dormida rápidamente, se sentía cansada y no quería pensar más en lo sucedido.

. . .

El pelirrojo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, se sentía triste y desilusionado. En el fondo sentía que era su culpa, por no ser valiente y declararle sus intenciones a Hinata, estaba en un dilema, por un lado decía eso y por otro se forzaba a pensar que todo ese sentimentalismo lo hacía débil. Por Kami ¡Él es el Kazekage! no debería doblegarse así por una chica.

Su complejo de macho atacó, al igual que su orgullo. Eso lo sacó de su depresión, ya sabía qué hacer. Salto de su cama y se dirigió a su oficina, ese Akihiro no iba volver a estar cerca de Hinata si él se lo proponía, tenía autoridad y estaba furioso, fórmula perfecta para formar una venganza contra el chico. No estaba siendo para nada racional, pero no le importaba, por fin se permitía actuar con impulsividad.

. . .

Llego el amanecer a Suna, la luz del Sol se filtraba por la persiana, se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos con pereza. Se levantó desganada, vio su ropa del día anterior regada en el piso, observó su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, tenía el rostro lleno de maquillaje corrido, se metió al cuarto de baño para asearse y comenzar su día.

. . .

Ya había acabado con el papeleo y la asignación de misiones, tal vez se le había pasado la mano con el Jōnin de ojos verdes, el cual ya estaba informado de su misión que consistía en capturar a los integrantes de una organización subversiva que robaba los alimentos que otras naciones exportaban a Sunagakure. Iba a ser una misión larga, de duración indefinida en la frontera entre Suna y Amegakure. Era una misión riesgosa, pero eso no le interesaba, simplemente quería mantenerlo lejos de la peliazul.

Mando a un ninja para notificar a Hinata de una misión. Envió un pergamino con especificaciones de la misma. No quería darle instrucciones el mismo, no estaba de humor para verla. La enviaba de misión para no tener que confrontarla en un tiempo, de cierta manera también era una venganza por aceptar salir con Akihiro. Su comportamiento era totalmente errático, los celos lo cegaban.

. . .

Qué extraño que le notificarán de una misión, sabía que podían enviarla a alguna, pero creyó que simplemente no lo harían, sólo necesitaban sus conocimientos como ninja médico y ya, pero supuso que no había suficientes ninjas disponibles.

Su misión era entregar un pergamino al Tsuchikage. Junto con otros 2 ninjas asignados a la misión tenía que ir a Iwagakure. Era raro que Gaara no quisiese verla en su oficina "¿me estará evitando?" Para aclarar dudas, tendría que preguntarle si saldrían a comer ese día como de costumbre.

. . .

– Kazekage-sama, Hyuga-san desea verlo – Matsuri estaba desanimada, desde hace tiempo ya se olía los sentimientos del pelirrojo por Hinata. Además estaba cansada y quería irse a su casa, Gaara había estado de un humor fatal y no sabía la razón.

– Hazla pasar – Su voz era más rasposa que de costumbre, no quería verla y ahí iba ella. La quería aún, por eso temía desquitarse su ira con ella, ahora que ella misma se había puesto en bandeja de plata. No sabía si podía contener ese malestar frente a ella.

Paso Hinata sonriente y con un aire tranquilo al despacho del Kazekage, inmediatamente sintió el ambiente pesado que había en aquel lugar. Gaara lucia serio, demasiado serio y Matsuri tenía un rostro asustado y preocupado, al parecer algo iba mal, salió apresuradamente antes de que el pelirrojo se lo ordenara.

– Buenas tardes Gaara-kun, ¿pasa algo? – La actitud de éste la preocupaba, tenía que saber qué era lo que lo tenía tan alterado.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Su voz salió más golpeada de lo que deseaba.

– Y-yo…etto…me preguntaba si saldríamos a co-comer – La había intimidado un poco, realmente se sentía tonta e inoportuna, tal vez había interrumpido su trabajo y estaba muy ocupado.

"Genial, la asuste" No era su intención, pero al parecer no podía contener su molestia por lo que paso el día anterior.

– No tengo tiempo – Respondió secamente esperando que ella no insistiera y se fuera.

Ella quería compensar su imprudencia.

– Yo te puedo preparar algo y traerlo para que comas, no quiero molestar.

– No, quiero estar solo – Soltó de golpe, tenía que decirle eso antes de que de su boca saliera algo aún más ofensivo.

Eso le había dolido mucho, comprendía que estuviese molesto por una interrupción, pero ¿porque la trataba así?, no le había hecho nada y nunca lo había ofendido, no creía merecer tal trato. Sintió muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo harían no ahí, una señorita como ella no debía permitir a nadie verla llorar.

– Yo….bueno, me voy…a-adiós– Las palabras apenas pudieron salir de su boca, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Salió deprisa de ese lugar, iría a su habitación a derramar las lágrimas que contenía, aunque las palabras del pelirrojo fueron pocas, calaron hondo. Se sentía desesperanzada, definitivamente él no la podía querer como ella a él, no podía evitar ser una sentimental con respecto a él, lo quería, había formado un vínculo y ahora parecía tan lejano.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación se tumbó en la cama, viró hacia el techo y rodaron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos nacarados. No quería ser débil, toda su vida había luchado por no serlo. Se había propuesto después de la guerra a ser fuerte, no sólo como kunoichi. Después de todo lo que había pasado se negaba a dejarse caer, así que internamente se dio fortaleza, se levantó de la cama con determinación, se sentía triste aun pero debía enfrentar ese sentimiento, limpió aquellas lágrimas de su rostro y comenzó a ordenar su equipo para la misión que tendría al día siguiente.

. . .

A primera hora se encontraba en la entrada de Suna, esperando a sus compañeros en aquella misión. Era algo sencillo lo que tenían que hacer, nada riesgoso, sólo entregar el pergamino. Por fin llegaron los ninjas que la acompañarían en esa misión, era una chica de cabello corto negro y ojos ámbar llamada Natsuki, era de su estatura y misma forma de cuerpo, pero menos voluminoso, era bonita pero parecía ruda. Esta venía acompañada de un chico llamado Kohaku, era alto y atractivo, de ojos grises y cabello castaño. Estos al parecer eran novios, parecían muy unidos, lucían un par de años mayores a ella. Saludaron amablemente y ella respondió tal gesto. Sin más partieron rumbo a Iwagakure.

Estaban a dos días del país de las rocas, esperando hospitalidad del Tsuchikage pasarían una noche ahí y partiría al día siguiente. Ida y vuelta eran cinco días aproximadamente, pan comido.

. . .

En la oficina del Kazekage había un clima lleno de preocupación e incertidumbre, en ella estaban los hermanos de éste y miembros del consejo de Sunagakure. El equipo a cargo del envío de un tratado importante no había llegado aún a la aldea, el equipo en el que iba Hinata.

Había llegado un mensaje del Tsuchikage Onoki, en el cual mencionaba el atraso del documento que esperaba. Los ninjas de Suna nunca llegaron a Iwagakure. No habían enviado ningún mensaje o pedido ayuda, simplemente habían desaparecido.

Ya habían pasado ocho días de su partida

. . .

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todos, tenía intenciones de subir este capítulo antes pero por varios inconvenientes no pude, mía culpa.

Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que leen mi historia, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Un agradecimiento especial a:

 _ **Kami Akashiya**_

 _ **Ranea2505**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **Dolunay**_

 _ **KattytoNebel**_

 _ **Pitukel**_

 _ **Guest1**_

Me pone muy feliz ver sus reviews y saber que les agrada la historia. Saludos y besos.

Ya todo se salió de control, obvio que no se lo iba dejar sencillo a este par, hahaha soy mala. Bueno, dejando de bromas, creo que lo que fácil se da, fácil termina, lo digo por experiencia. Entre más sufres por esa persona, más la valoras, igual cuando las pierdes. Por eso hice a Gaara sufrir un poco (sorry por eso), porque si no nunca se va a poner las pilas con Hina. Hay una canción de un grupo chileno llamado La Ley que me encanta, se llama "El duelo", esta hermosa y tiene una frase que me gusta mucho que dice "Sin dolor no te haces feliz, sin amor no sufres más". Si desean escúchenla, de preferencia en su versión Unplugged ft Ely Guerra, no perderán su tiempo, creo que tiene mucha verdad esa frase. Sin más, hasta la próxima. Actualizaré pronto así que estén al pendiente.

Besos y bendiciones a todos.

Fecha de publicación: lunes 7 de noviembre del 2016


	9. Luchar hasta el final

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad del mangaka japonés Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

"Pensamientos"

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Luchar hasta el final**

Gaara estaba alterado, no hablaba, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, totalmente distraído, no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que se decía a su alrededor.

Se sentía tan miserablemente mal, tan culpable e infeliz. En su mente se plasmadas imágenes trágicas, no era nada tranquilizador. Sabía que Hinata era una ninja muy capaz al igual que sus compañeros, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en todo tipo de cosas negativas que les pudieran haber pasado. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, tenía que encontrar una solución, si es que aún la había. Se maldecía por actuar hasta ese momento, pero al no haber una alerta o una nota de auxilio, no podían hacer nada hasta pasado un par de días para tomar acción. Tenían que dar tiempo y esperar a que no solo fuese una falsa alarma. Siempre había leves retrasos, pero después del tiempo que había transcurrido sabían que ese no era el caso.

– Debemos mandar un equipo de rastreo inmediatamente, si llega esta noticia a los oídos de la Godaime Hokage se va a poner furiosa además de que nuestra relaciones con Konoha se pueden ver alteradas, sin mencionar que la chica es del clan Hyuga, si no la encontramos pronto y la traemos sana y salva tendremos problemas también con éste – Aseveró una mujer anciana del consejo de Suna.

– Sugiero formar un grupo de rastreo, yo misma lo lideraré. También necesitaré un ninja médico, en caso de que estén heridos, esperemos que no…Matsuri, tú eres buena opción – Dijo con carácter Temari.

– Yo… apenas soy una estudiante, sólo se dar primeros auxilios y curar heridas superficiales – Replicó Matsuri.

– Con eso será suficiente, no contamos con unidad médica o ninjas médicos disponibles de momento, todos están en entrenamiento, es todo lo que tenemos – Aseveró Temari.

– Iré yo mismo, yo los lideraré – Soltó decididamente el pelirrojo.

– Pero… Gaara, no puedes dejar así tan repentinamente a la aldea, debes quedarte ¡Eres el Kazekage!, esto es muy precipitado – Refutó la rubia.

– No dejare desprotegida a la aldea. Kankuro estará a cargo en mi ausencia – Respiró profundamente, tenía que tener la mente clara, aunque en esos momentos aquello era imposible –. Irán conmigo Temari, Matsuri, necesito que notifiquen a un ninja sensor y a un especialista en rastreo. Vamos a salir en 1 hora así que preparen provisiones y el equipo necesario para el viaje. Nos vemos en la entrada exactamente a las 9 a.m.

– Hai – Contestaron al unísono y salieron de la oficina, quedó en ella Gaara, el cual golpeó con frustración su escritorio.

La culpa lo carcomía por dentro, había cometido un error y todas las consecuencias que tuviese su decisión serían única y exclusivamente culpa suya. Quería pensar en posibilidades más positivas "tal vez tuvieron un contratiempo por el clima", trato de imaginar los motivos, pero ninguno estaba bien fundamentado, en cualquier caso hubiesen avisado o alertado. Parecía que se los había comido la tierra.

A esas alturas ya no importaba que pudo haber pasado, si estaban en problemas él los salvaría, costará lo que costara. No quería perderla, se negaba a hacerlo. ¡Él la quería, joder! Lo admitía. No podía permitir que algo malo le pasará a ella por un acto egoísta e irracional suyo, la había puesto en riesgo. Pero ahora estaba determinado a buscarla y salvarla, se lo debía y no iba a permitirse fallar en su misión.

. . .

 _Habían salido hace un par de horas de Sunagakure, caminaban a través del desierto, aún faltaba un largo camino para salir del País del Viento, iban a paso tranquilo, no era conveniente gastar energía y líquidos bajo el sol abrazador de día, acelerarían el paso cuando éste se metiera._

 _Durante el camino apenas había cruzado palabra con sus compañeros de misión. Ella iba adelante, no quería hacer mal tercio. Las apariencias suelen engañar, tal vez eran rudos como shinobis, pero como personas eran todo lo contrario, lucían muy lindos y unidos juntos, por eso ella se alejaba, no quería echar a perder su ambiente._

 _Ellos parecían tener mucho en común, reían y bromeaban, él la veía con mucho amor y ella igual. Hinata no tenía nada en contra del amor, pero ese par de tórtolos la hacían sentir un sentimiento que no era propio de ella, sentía envidia. Se sentía con mala suerte en el amor, su amor nunca era correspondido o no tenía el coraje suficiente para expresarlo, era frustrante._

 _Lo que paso con Gaara antes de partir aún le dolía mucho "No fue lo que dijo, fue como lo dijo", la hizo sentir que su presencia le era totalmente indeseable._

 _Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó la voz de Natsuki hablándole. Finalmente salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla, la chica de ojos ámbar le sonrió._

– _Vaya que eres distraída ¿Por qué no te nos unes a la conversación? Me temo que estamos siendo groseros, sólo queremos que el trayecto sea más ameno._

– _Yo...simplemente no quería molestar– Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero la chica alcanzó a oírla._

– _No lo haces, para nada – Al ver que la Hyuga era tímida y reservada, trato de buscar un tema de conversación para romper el hielo –. Háblanos de ti, sabemos que no eres de Suna por tus ojos, que por cierto son muy lindos, pero ¿Qué te trajo a Suna?._

– _Tranquila Natsu, estas siendo muy entrometida, no todo mundo quiere ir contando su vida a cualquier extraño – Dijo Kohaku, el cual sabía de antemano lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su novia._

– _No hay problema, a mí no me molesta – Respondió en voz baja Hinata. En un principio no quería involucrarse por timidez, pero no se negaba a hacer amigos, al contrario, le agradaba aunque esto no se le facilitará._

 _Y así fue como comenzó un larga conversación, Hinata se desenvolvimiento cada vez con más naturalidad y confianza, era fácil entablar amistad con esos chicos._

 _En Konoha era casi invisible, hasta para su propio clan, pero en Suna a todos les interesaba su vida y su persona, la hacían sentir importante e interesante, debía admitir que le agradaba esa sensación de ser tomada en cuenta y valorada._

 _La compañía era agradable, durante su plática se dio cuenta de que Natsuki era una especialista en genjutsu y Kohaku era un especialista en kenjutsu de excelente nivel. Ya llevaban saliendo 2 años y esperaban en un futuro cercano casarse y formar una familia. Lo último conmovió mucho a la Hyuga, ella deseaba experimentar un amor así, era tan tierno y romántico._

 _Cuando activo su Byakugan por primera vez frente a ellos Kohaku exclamó:_

– _Wou, que habilidad tan útil ¿puedes ver a través de todo? – Miró atentamente a la peliazul, definitivamente les convenía tener a Konoha como aliado y no como enemigo._

– _Hai, todo en 10 km a la redonda – Respondió con leve orgullo en su voz._

– _Eso es genial, pero tengo una duda...emm…tu puedes, ¿puedes ver a través de la ropa de las personas?, digo, sabes a lo que me refiero – Tenía curiosidad, si ella tuviese los ojos de la Hyuga no los utilizaría para nada bueno._

 _Hinata asintió con la cabeza y enrojeció, le daba pena responder aquello, era obvio que podía hacerlo, si podía ver a través de montañas y muros como no iba a hacerlo con la ropa. Aunque claro, trataba de no enfocarse en eso e ignorar ese aspecto. Si ella se lo proponía podía ver desnudos a todos, pero sería bastante incómodo, posiblemente se desmayaría al hacerlo._

– _Increíble, quisiera tener tus ojos – Rio al ver la reacción de la ojiperla, en serio que era inocente._

– _¡Que pervertida eres! – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladina_

– _Pero así me quieres tú– Le respondió con una mueca divertida._

– _Por supuesto que sí – Él se acercó a ella para darle un casto beso en los labios._

 _Hinata volteó con disimulo a otro lado con pena, aun no se acostumbraba a ver todas las muestras afectivas de ese par._

 _Para ir a Iwagakure tendrían que cruzar por el país de las aves. Al cruzar la frontera entre el país del viento y el de las aves descansarían. Y aprovechando el clima más favorable de aquel lugar acamparían ahí, para continuar su viaje al día siguiente._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron a la frontera ya era de noche, Hinata agradeció internamente, ya se había aburrido de la arena. Localizó un río cercano y se dispuso a bañarse en éste. Al desvestirse pudo notar la diferencia entre su piel cubierta y la expuesta, tenía partes bronceadas por el Sol. Por fin podía sentir la frescura del agua, el río era de agua clara y corriente tranquila, se relajó un momento en el. El país de las aves tenía un clima muy similar al de Konoha, así que Hinata se sentía como en casa, aspiraba con entusiasmo el aroma de la vegetación y la brisa que generaban los árboles._

 _Antes de regresar al lugar donde acampaban, pescó unos peces para la cena, cuando llegó las casas de campaña ya habían sido levantadas y la fogata estaba encendida. Hinata invocó unos cuantos ingredientes y comenzó a preparar la cena._

 _Era una noche particularmente bella, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad sobre el manto celeste. La calidez del fuego contrastaba con el frío nocturno, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a la cariñosa pareja que tenía enfrente y se sintió muy sola. Sinceramente se sentía falta de afecto, desconocía el grado de amor que se puede experimentar al lado de una persona, quería sentirlo, pero parecía tan difícil y lejano._

– _Hina-chan, eres una excelente cocinera, el chico que se case contigo será afortunado – Dijo saboreado la comida la chica de ojos ámbar._

 _"El universo conspira en mi contra y luego se mofa en mi cara", pensó con algo de amargura._

 _Cuando terminaron la cena ella y Natsuki se prepararon para dormir, agradecía internamente que Kohaku se ofreciera a hacer la guardia nocturna, las largas distancias recorridas y el Sol sobre ellos le habían quitado mucha energía, debía recuperarla. En cuanto colocó la cabeza en la almohada sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a dormir profundamente._

 _. . ._

 _Abrió los ojos de golpe, ruidos extraños se escuchaban al exterior, rápidamente activó su Byakugan. Era Kohaku, se estaba enfrentando a unos ninjas renegados. Eran al menos cinco y el hacia todo lo posible por confrontarlos, blandía su katana contra ellos y esquivaba los shuriken que le lanzaba el enemigo. Hinata despertó a Natsuki, al saber que su novio estaba en peligro se levantó rápidamente y junto a Hinata salió corriendo a donde estaba Kohaku. Al parecer ellos deseaban el pergamino que ellos poseían._

 _En cuanto se acercaron uno de los ninjas enemigos se posicionó frente a ellas y las hizo caer en un genjutsu, del cual se liberaron en poco tiempo gracias a las habilidades de Natsuki. La chica pelinegra sacó sus kunais y comenzó a atacar. Volteó a ver a Hinata, la cual entendió, ella enfrentaría a ese hombre, iría con Kohaku, con su Byakugan pudo notar que el chakra de este se estaba agotando y salió hacia donde él estaba._

 _El chico de ojos grises había estado despierto toda la noche, no había descansado, era normal que ya estuviese agotado y sin chakra. Hinata lanzó unos sellos explosivos en contra de los cuatro ninjas enemigos. Hizo unos sellos manuales y aparecieron dos clones de sombras, que los protegerían en lo que ella transfería chakra a Kohaku. Podía visualizar todo el campo de batalla, a lo lejos vio como Natsuki caía de rodillas al suelo, el ninja con el que ésta luchaba le había infringido heridas con agujas envenenadas._

 _Kohaku ya había recuperado chakra, siguió luchando en conjunto con los clones de Hinata, los cuales usaban el puno suave en contra de los cuatro ninjas enemigos. Hinata fue con Natsuki, se inclinó a su lado y tomó su brazo, lugar en donde había sido herida y comenzó a succionar el veneno, succionaba y escupía. Sacó una inyección con antídoto de su bolsillo y se lo inyectó. No podía hacer más por el momento, sólo esperar a que este hiciese efecto, trató de ponerla en un lugar seguro. Regresó a donde estaba Kohaku, el cual seguía luchando valientemente._

– _Dōton: Kajūgan no Jutsu (Elemento tierra: Jutsu de roca agravada) – Kohaku al usar este jutsu y tocar a uno de sus oponentes este se convirtió en roca y lentamente se comenzó a desmoronar. Ese era una jutsu nivel jounin que consumía bastante chakra._

– _¡¿Dónde está Natsuki?! – Preguntó con urgencia Kohaku_

– _A salvo, está inconsciente, pero se recuperará._

 _Lamentablemente sólo podía usar este jutsu una vez. Quedaban 3 enemigos, uno de ellos lanzó unos kunais hacia Kohaku, que en esos momentos estaba muy débil como para bloquearlos, la falta de sueño, el esfuerzo anterior y la falta de chakra lo hacían ver doble._

– _Hakkeshō Kaiten (Rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas) – Hinata comenzó a rotar a gran velocidad y protegió a Kohaku de los kunais._

– _Miren eso – Uno de los ninjas señaló a Hinata – Una Hyuga, creo que el jefe nos dará más si le llevamos a esta chica._

 _Dos de ellos salieron listos para atacar a Hinata, esta emitió Agujas de Chakra de sus palmas, las cuales dieron en sus puntos principales de chakra, cortando el flujo de éste. Kohaku, con lo que quedaba de fuerza, corrió hacia dos de ellos y los atravesó con su katana limpiamente. Sólo restaba uno._

– _Estos inútiles nunca hacen nada bien, pero bueno, parece que tendré que eliminarlos con mis propias manos – Dijo el hombre que anteriormente había atacado a Natsuki, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos avellana, usaba una larga capa color negro con un símbolo en su espalda._

 _Este se acercó velozmente y sacó un kunai. Kohaku le hizo frente, bloqueo sus ataques. Le daba tiempo a Hinata de acumular chakra. El hombre atacaba sin piedad y aprovechó el descuido y agotamiento de Kohaku para clavar el kunai envenenado en su pierna._

 _Hinata ya había acumulado el chakra suficiente para ejecutar uno de sus jutsus más poderosos. Sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas de los médicos ninja, en específico la No. 2 "Los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla". Lo sabía, pero prefería romper las reglas que ver a sus compañeros morir._

– _Jūho Sōshiken (Paso suave doble puño de León) – Tomó posición y corrió hacia el enemigo, éste lanzó kunais contra Hinata pero ésta siguió adelante impulsada por la adrenalina en sus venas._

 _Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, con ambas manos impactó en el pecho del hombre, sus jutsu al golpearlo destruyó su red de chakra, lo lanzó varios metros y cayó muerto debido al poder con el que fue atacado._

 _La ojiperla deshizo el jutsu, una vez que el nivel de adrenalina bajo, su cuerpo resintió los golpes y comenzó a sentir dolor en su abdomen. Un kunai le había dado en esa zona, lo sacó lentamente y comenzó a aplicar la Palma Mística en su herida para evitar una hemorragia. Se acercó caminando lentamente a Kohaku, e hizo lo mismo en su pierna, inyectó el antídoto y sacó otra jeringa para ella aplicársela. Su vista se hizo borrosa, ya estaba haciendo efecto el veneno, sus manos estaban temblorosas, no pudo sostener la jeringa con el antídoto. Comenzó a hacer sellos manuales para pedir ayuda a Suna._

– _Kuchiyose no Jut… – No pudo completar el Jutsu de Invocación, cayó de cara al suelo inconsciente._

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todos, siento mucho subir el capítulo hasta ahora. Dirán que es pretexto, pero la verdad es que tenía que hacer mis exámenes de admisión para nivel superior y tenía que enfocarme en ello. Lo siento mucho, el próximo lo subiré pronto.

Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, que marquen como favorito el fic y que lo sigan, me motivan muchísimo y espero seguir actualizando esta historia para todos ustedes.

Un saludo y agradecimiento especial a:

 _ **Ranea2505**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **KnL**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Pikutel**_

Por comentar el capítulo anterior y seguir el fic.

Besos y nos leemos :3

Día de publicación: Domingo 27 de Noviembre del 2016


	10. La búsqueda

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

En este capítulo especificaré en que día se cuenta cada suceso, todos son después de los hechos del capítulo anterior, que es el día 1 del viaje. Recuerden que en Suna tomaron acción el día 8 después de la partida de Hinata, Natsuki y Kohaku. Sólo es para que no se confunda el tiempo en el que suceden las cosas en este capítulo. Espero no revolverlos más y que disfruten la lectura.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

─Diálogo─

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. La búsqueda**

 _Día 4_

La lluvia caía incesantemente aquel día en el País de las aves. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes de tonos grises. Las gotas que caían con fuerza golpeaban su rostro sin parar, el frío del agua en contacto con su cuerpo le erizaban la piel, recuperaba poco a poco sus sentidos y la sensación en sus extremidades. Trataba de mover sus parpados y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos color ámbar.

. . .

 _Día 8_

Sobrevolaban a través del desierto del País del viento, todos iban sobre las nubes de arena de Gaara, eso les ahorraba tiempo. El pelirrojo estaba ausente, no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie en todo el camino, solo estaba enfocado en una cosa, seguir adelante.

A pesar de la velocidad a la que iban, Gaara no daba señales de querer parar a descansar, no lucia cansado, pero si preocupado y afligido. Matsuri sugirió tomar un leve descanso durante la noche y continuar al día siguiente temprano, pero en cuanto esta lo menciono Gaara la fulminó con la mirada. No tenía que decir nada, esa mirada fue suficiente para que Matsuri no volviese a sugerirlo. Gaara no iba a parar hasta encontrarlos.

Su desesperación iba en aumento, ya habían examinado todas las posibles rutas que pudieron haber tomado Hinata y compañía a través del desierto y nada, no había rastros de ellos. Solo había dos posibles caminos para ir a Iwagakure, uno era a través del País de la lluvia y el otro era por el País de las aves. La posibilidad de que cruzaran por el primero era casi nula, sin importar que hubiese acuerdos de paz, Amegakure era una aldea muy hostil, su clima y su gente poco amigable no eran su principal atractivo turístico. Siempre se cruzaba por el segundo, así que buscarían ahí.

En su consciencia taladraba un pensamiento solamente, su cabeza dolía tan sólo con pensar en ello. Si Hinata estuviese muerta sería algo con lo que cargaría de por vida, tal vez a los ojos de los demás habría muerto cumpliendo su deber, pero él sabía la verdad, él sabía que ella no debía ir a esa misión, le asignó esa misión en un arrebato. Si algo de esa magnitud sucediera, él sería el único culpable. No sabía si podría vivir con algo así, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Cargando con todo ese peso, observó el horizonte donde ya era visible la frontera entre ambos países, esperaban tener suerte en aquel lugar.

. . .

 _Día 4_

Su vista era borrosa, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos, tenía mucha hambre y sed, aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, necesitaba beber algún líquido así que abrió su boca y comenzó a beber de la lluvia. La frescura del líquido recorrió su garganta, no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido.

Sentía un dolor punzante en las zonas donde las agujas envenenadas habían penetrado. Sus puntos de chakra habían sido dañados, sólo ahora que era consiente le dolía. Comenzó a recordar todo y de pronto el dolor se esfumó y lo reemplazó un sentimiento de miedo.

— ¡Kohaku! ¡Hinata! — Gritó con toda la energía que poseía, recordaba todo lo que paso hasta que se desmayó. Le daba miedo conocer el resultado de aquel enfrentamiento, creía saberlo, eso era lo peor.

"Si hubiesen ganado, si estuvieran bien, habrían regresado por mí, me hubiesen buscado"

Comenzó a sollozar, de sus ojos no salían lágrimas a causa de la deshidratación. Sentía un dolor intenso e incontenible en el pecho, sorbía su nariz y trataba de controlar su sentir. No quería ser fatalista, conocía a su novio, no sabía darse por vencido. Así que reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía trató de levantarse, gritaba de dolor con cada movimiento, su vista se nublaba más y sus oídos zumbaban. Su azúcar en sangre era sumamente baja por la inanición.

Se puso de pie como pudo y fue con pasos cortos a donde vio por última vez a Kohaku. Arrastraba los pies por el lodo, cada paso era más difícil que el anterior. Su cuerpo se movía solamente con su fuerza de voluntad y por la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin tregua, sólo hacía más pesado su andar.

Cuando llegó a aquel lugar soltó un lamento lleno de aflicción, vio a lo lejos los cuerpos de varios hombres, se le iba el aire, sentía que no podía respirar. Se acercó a cada uno de ellos para comprobar, pero para su buena suerte ninguno era Kohaku, todos eran de los hombres con los que combatieron. Una sensación de alivio la invadió.

No había señales de Hinata y Kohaku, hubiese tratado de detectarlos con sus habilidades sensoriales si tuviese un poco de chakra. Los buscaría a como dé lugar, pero sintió como su cuerpo colapsaba, no tenía energía para seguir de pie. Su problema actual no era el veneno, ese fue efectivamente neutralizado por el antídoto, ahora era la debilidad y el dolor físico. No quería parar hasta saber el paradero del resto de su equipo, pero su cuerpo no le daba para más. Todo a su alrededor se tornó de negro y cayó directamente al lodo.

. . .

 _Día 9_

El país de las aves tenía muy mal tiempo en esos momentos, según varios de los habitantes ya tenía más de una semana así. Parecía haber una tormenta en la zona, el entorno era lúgubre y deprimente. No había casi nadie por las calles.

La lluvia les impedía rastrearlos por su aroma, el ninja sensor que los acompañaba no sentía su chakra. Así que Gaara dio la orden para dispersarse y buscar a lo largo y ancho de la zona. El agua le dificultaba al pelirrojo usar su arena, así que tendría que buscar a pie.

"Odio la lluvia" Pensó mientras comenzó a andar, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a usar sus nubes de arena que ya ni recordaba lo que era andar como simple mortal.

Recorrieron por horas el lugar casi en su totalidad sin obtener resultados favorables. Sin embargo, Temari les mandó una señal para reunirse en un punto alejado del centro, en el bosque. Todos se dirigieron al punto de encuentro a gran velocidad, esperaban haber encontrado algo, aunque sea una pista del paradero de esos tres.

Cuando llegaron encontraron un pequeño campamento de pie. Dentro de las casas de campaña había pertenencias de los tres shinobis.

Buscaron en los alrededores, las cortezas de los arboles dañadas y los kunais en el suelo lodoso evidenciaban un combate previo. Había varios cadáveres, por suerte no eran de los suyos. Aún no tenían idea de donde se encontraba el equipo desaparecido y lamentablemente el agua de la lluvia se había encargado de borrar toda huella o rastro.

Matsuri analizó los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas desconocidos, estaban en muy mal estado, así que según su cálculo llevaban 8 días muertos aproximadamente, aunque con el tiempo que hacía era difícil asegurarlo. También notó que más de uno de estos no tenían heridas externas, todos los golpes habían sido internos, dañando directamente órganos vitales y puntos de chakra específicos, sin dejar manifestaciones externas. Todo eso sólo podía ser obra del Juken de un Hyuga.

—Hinata-sensei hizo esto. Lucharon contra estos ninjas, lo sé.

—Si lucharon contra estos ninjas y los mataron, ¿Dónde están ellos? — Preguntó Temari, era más una pregunta para sí misma.

Gaara estaba ensimismado, la última información logró darle algo de esperanza y aunque aún no descartaba como posibilidad un secuestro, tenía una corazonada. Debían estar cerca recuperándose del enfrentamiento, el mal tiempo les había imposibilitado seguir, probablemente estuviesen heridos y débiles. Cualquier cosa de esas era mejor que la muerte, el hecho de no encontrarlos muertos junto a esos ninjas renegados le daba algo de tranquilidad. En su interior creía que seguían con vida.

"Hinata, aguanta un poco más, pronto estaré ahí"

. . .

 _Día 5_

Sentía el calor del fuego en su piel, pero este no ayudaba a calmar los escalofríos que tenía, ni los espasmos musculares que sufría. Le dolía su pierna izquierda, el dolor era punzante. Entreabría los ojos, pero la luz que emitía el fuego le molestaba, cuando sus pupilas por fin se adaptaron a la luz pudo observar una figura robusta sentada en un sofá justo al frente del futón improvisado en el que se encontraba.

—Con que ya despertaste— Dijo una voz áspera que parecía ser de una mujer anciana.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Cuestionó con brusquedad Kohaku, se sentía vulnerable, no sabía dónde estaba ni que había pasado con exactitud, sólo sabía que estaba lesionado e indefenso contra cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño en ese momento.

— ¿Acaso eso importa? — Hizo una pausa y se acercó a él—. Que bueno que despertaras, debes comer, algo sólido de preferencia, desde que te traje aquí junto con las otras dos chicas has vomitado todo lo que te doy, sólo aceptabas líquidos.

— ¡¿Chicas?! Dígame por favor ¿dónde están? ¡¿Están bien?! necesito saberlo— Preguntó muy exaltado, tanto que de un movimiento se lastimó la herida de su pierna.

—Ten cuidado, te vas a abrir esas puntadas niño— Se inclinó para ver la pierna del chico, él pudo verla con mayor atención. Ella poseía una cabellera tan canosa que parecía plateada, sus ojos eran verde opaco y bajo de estos tenía una ojeras muy oscuras—. Ellas están a salvo, no tan bien que digamos, pero se están recuperando. A la chica de cabello negro la encontré ayer bajo la lluvia llena de lodo, le he dado un poco de comer, pero sigue dormida. La que realmente me preocupa es la otra chica.

— ¿Cómo nos encontró? Y… ¿Por qué nos salvó? —Era extraño que un desconocido ayudara de manera desinteresada.

—Vivo en esta pequeña cabaña, está sobre una colina, desde aquí puedo ver todo el valle. No vi como paso, pero cuando comenzó esta maldita tormenta los vi, inconscientes ahí abajo. Sólo eras tú y la chica de cabello azul. Cuando baje encontré un antídoto al lado de tú compañera y se lo aplique, no sé mucho de eso pero era obvio que fue demasiado tarde porque sigue muy mal, su fiebre no cede, vomita todo lo que le doy y no para de temblar. Sólo ha tomado un poco de leche. No soy ninja ni sé de medicina, he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance. Si no la he llevado al hospital es porque son extranjeros, si bien no los atacamos, no son bien recibidos, son una amenaza — Tomó aire y señalo el lugar en el que estaba Hinata, cubierta por mantas y con una toalla humedecida en la cabeza—. Los ayude sólo porqué de no ser así estarían muertos, nadie pasa por aquí. No me agradan los ninjas, menos los extranjeros, sólo causan conflictos pero no soy tan cruel como para dejar morir a alguien, menos si son tan jóvenes.

Kohaku la observó atentamente, definitivamente estarían más que muertos de no ser por su ayuda, se sentía sumamente agradecido.

— ¿Hace cuantos días nos encontró? — Debían informar a la brevedad al Kazekage de su estado y posición.

—A ver, déjame pensar — Le extendió un vaso con leche, Kohaku lo tomó y vertía el líquido por su garganta con desesperación, estaba sediento y hambriento—. Hace 3 días.

El chico escupió la leche que tenía en su boca ante la impresión. En este momento deberían estar de regreso en Suna, concluyendo su misión.

— ¡Por Kami!, debo informar al Kazekage— Era importante dar aviso de su posición y condición actual, necesitaban tratamiento médico, especialmente Hinata. Hizo sellos manuales—. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Y no pasó nada, no tenía chakra suficiente. Su chakra no fluía de manera apropiada, temía que eso no cambiara pronto.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer no va a funcionar, estás débil. Descansa, come y duerme, recupérate— Se acercó y olisqueo al chico sin disimulo—. Y cuando lo hagas, por el amor de Dios, báñate.

El chico se sonrojó apenado. La anciana le acercó un plato hondo con caldo de pollo, no sabía si era el hambre o realmente tenía ese sabor, pero estaba delicioso. Con algo de pena pidió otro, sentía como la vida le regresaba al cuerpo.

. . .

 _Día 9_

Habían buscado en el bosque cualquier pista que los llevara a ellos. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer, podían ver el crepúsculo en todo su esplendor.

—Kazekage-sama, ¿no cree que deberíamos avanzar?, no hay señales de ellos en este lugar. Tal vez y espero que no, fueron secuestrados. Hay que prepararnos para lo peor— Soltó aire, como si le hubiese costado trabajo decir lo anterior.

— ¡Maldita sea Matsuri!, si tanta prisa tienes, ¡Regrésate a Suna ahora mismo! — Gaara estaba furioso, con Matsuri, con él mismo y con todos por no poder encontrar a esos tres. Estaba lleno de frustración porque tenía razón la chica castaña. Debían estar listos para el peor de los escenarios.

—Yo...lo siento mucho Kazekage-sama— La chica estaba muy afligida, él nunca la había tratado así con anterioridad, tenía ganas de llorar, sentía sus ojos humedecerse, pero afortunadamente, antes de que rompiera en llanto el pelirrojo ya se había ido, dejando a todos algo impresionados por su arranque de ira.

—No te preocupes, así es él, no lo puedes culpar por estar preocupado. No es tú culpa— Le dijo Temari en forma de consuelo.

—Es por Hinata-sensei. Siempre estoy ahí en su despacho cuando le dan malas noticias de las misiones y no suele reaccionar de esa manera. Tal vez es porque ella es de Konoha, pero creo que él le tiene un afecto especial— Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ella desde el inicio supo que el pelirrojo veía diferente a la Hyuga.

—Lo importante ahora es encontrarlos lo más rápido posible— Temari cortó la conversación, sabía a donde se dirigía todo eso. Ella era consciente de los sentimientos de la castaña por su hermano, pero no le gustaba intervenir y hacer de cupido, menos si veía que su hermano no tenía ningún tipo de interés por la chica—. Aquí acamparemos esta noche, preparen todo.

Fue tras su hermano, sabía que a éste no le gustaba ser molestado cuando estaba alterado. Pero ahora que no poseía al Shukaku podía darse el lujo de molestarlo de vez en cuando. Quería platicar seriamente con él, no era normal la obsesión con la que buscaba a Hinata y ella no era ciega, podía ver en sus ojos la desesperación.

Lo encontró sentado sobre una roca alta al lado de un pino. La intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido considerablemente, ahora eran gotas más delgadas y finas. Gaara se encontraba mirando al piso, su cabello color fuego estaba empapado y le goteaba, lucia triste. Él volteó a ver a su dirección sintiendo su chakra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, tal vez no lo dije pero quisiera estar solo— Volvió a su posición original, como esperando que Temari se fuera. Pero ella no retrocedió.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Gaara?, eres el Kazekage, actúa como tal— Dijo con carácter Temari.

—Maldición Temari, tú no entiendes. Esto es mi culpa— Tomó un mechón de su rojo cabello y lo jaló, como si quisiera arrancarlo—. Esto no debió de pasar.

—Pasa todo el tiempo, es parte de ser ninja, estos son los riesgos— Replicó tratando de aliviar la culpa de su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero… Hinata no debió ser asignada a esta misión, ella debía quedarse en Suna– Suspiró con cansancio.

—Entonces todo esto es por Hinata—Hizo una pausa para procesar esa información, se formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios, su pequeño hermano se había enamorado—. Debo suponer que no es por los intereses políticos que hay con Konoha— Sabía lo que pasaba, pero deseaba tener la confirmación de parte de su hermano. Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—Yo...quiero salvarla, porque se lo debo, porque yo la metí en esto y porque yo la…quiero– Sus mejillas, como rara vez, se tiñeron de rojo, pero Temari no lo notó porque el cabello le cubría el rostro en esa posición.

—Ya decía yo, me da gusto que te hayas fijado en una chica tan linda como Hinata-chan— Estaba feliz de obtener esa valiosa información, ya quería dársela a Shikamaru y Kankuro, seguramente el último se pondría celoso—. Bueno, ¿pero qué esperas?, mientras los demás descansan nosotros hay que buscar a mi futura cuñada.

Gaara alzó la vista hacía su hermana, se sentía un poco más aliviado, como si algo del peso que cargaba se le quitara de encima. Sus labios formaron una pequeña curva, agradecía la comprensión de Temari.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a caer en aquel bosque y con esa oscuridad pudieron observar a la lejanía, en medio de los árboles, una luz.

—Gaara, ¿ves lo mismo que yo?

—Una cabaña— Agudizó la vista hacía ese punto— Es casi imperceptible, sólo en medio de la oscuridad es visible por la luz interior.

—Deberíamos echar un vistazo. No perdemos nada— Dijo convencida, sentía que iban a encontrar algo en ese lugar.

–Tienes razón, mantente alerta, no sabemos si son aliados o enemigos.

Comenzaron a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles, tomaron camino hacía ese lugar, tenían curiosidad por saber que encontrarían en esa cabaña misteriosa.

. . .

 _Día 6_

Natsuki despertó mientras entraban los primeros rayos de Sol por la ventana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los talló con sus manos. Se encontraba sobre un cómodo futón y cubierta con unas mantas tibias. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sus extremidades aún dolían, pero era algo menor. Se sentía demasiado ligera, como si hubiese perdido peso.

Volteó a ver todo el lugar, era pequeño pero acogedor, no había mucha decoración. Su futón se encontraba detrás de un biombo de madera. Se movió un poco y trato de ponerse de pie. Cuando lo logró tuvo una mejor visión del lugar. Pudo observar al otro lado del biombo un cuerpo cubierto con mantas, estaba temblando. Era Hinata. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, estaba viva, no parecía estar muy bien, pero seguía con vida.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —Dijo una voz masculina que estaba al otro extremo de esa habitación.

Reconoció la voz, era Kohaku. Su corazón dio un brinco, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad, llego a creer que había muerto.

—Kohaku, soy yo…Natsuki— Lo dijo caminando lentamente hacía donde él se encontraba. Cuando lo vio le sonrió ampliamente. Él estaba recostado en un futón. Se inclinó con dificultad hacía él y lo abrazó efusivamente. En tan sólo unos minutos sentía como el alma le regresaba y todo se ponía en su lugar. Dejó de abrazarlo cuando él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento, no sabía— Lo soltó con cuidado

—No te preocupes, es mi pierna. Uno de esos ninjas me lastimó, Hinata evitó que me desangrara, realmente, ella nos salvó a ambos— Levantó su torso y se sentó sobre el futón—. Se lo que te preguntas y te explicaré todo— Acarició con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Natsuki— No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien.

Kohaku le contó a Natsuki como había sucedido todo hasta ese momento. Ella intentó también hacer una invocación, pero al igual que Kohaku, no pudo. Ambos estaban preocupados por Hinata, necesitaba ser atendida por personal médico y ellos aún no estaban en las condiciones como para regresar a Suna o siquiera salir de esa cabaña.

—Así que Maki-san fue quien nos rescató. Salió al pueblo a comprar víveres, realmente no sé cómo agradecerle.

—Ya sé, estamos de deuda con ella— Natsuki ya podía moverse un poco mejor, estaba humedeciendo con agua fría unas compresas para ponérselas en la frente a Hinata y así bajar su fiebre—. Hinata está muy enferma, deberíamos enviar un ave a Suna pidiendo ayuda.

—No, no son confiables, sólo nos podemos fiar de nuestras invocaciones. Si el mensaje cae en manos enemigas les daremos nuestra posición y estaremos en clara desventaja— Hizo una pausa analizando opciones— Además Maki-san dice que son efectos secundarios a la prolongada exposición del veneno, el antídoto no fue aplicado rápidamente como a nosotros. Pero al menos ya su estómago acepta el líquido.

—Espero se recupere pronto, no me gusta verla así— Quitó los mechones del rostro de Hinata y puso una compresa húmeda sobre su frente— Y tú deberías tomar un buen baño.

— ¡Ja! Quien lo dice, la que huele a fango— Respondió molesto, pero apenado.

—Al menos no huelo a animal muerto— Dijo riendo Natsuki, se sentía afortunada y agradecida por estar con vida.

. . .

 _Día 7_

La temperatura de Hinata había disminuido y tenía pequeños lapsos de lucidez, que eran aprovechados para darle algo de leche. Ya no vomitaba ni tenía escalofríos. Pero su apariencia no era nada agradable, Natsuki la había limpiado superficialmente con toallas humedecidas con agua caliente, le quitó su ropa para lavarla y la envolvió en mantas. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue la pérdida de peso de Hinata, la cual era una chica voluminosa, no pudo evitar notar como su clavícula y costillas se marcaban en su piel, lucia más pálida de lo normal y sus mejillas eran remplazadas por unos pómulos sobresalientes. Le dio tristeza ver a una chica tan linda y joven como la ojiperla en esas condiciones.

Maki-san era amable, aunque ocultaba su buen corazón con una máscara de amargura y soledad. Unos shinobis de Konoha le habían matado a su único hijo, ese hecho la hizo caer en un estado de depresión constante, se hizo toda una ermitaña. Se alejó del pueblo, no hacía contacto con nadie y básicamente se dedicaba a plantar vegetales en su pequeño huerto. Era una buena mujer, pero había sufrido bastante.

Natsuki y Kohaku se dedicaban a hablar con ella y hacerla reír. Hace años que no reía, había perdido el sentido de la vida. El salvar a esos chicos le había dado una satisfacción muy grande, le había dado significado a su existir. Nada reemplazaba a un hijo, pero el ver la juventud de esos jóvenes y sentir su agradecimiento le dio motivación. Tal vez era hora de replantearse su forma de vivir.

. . .

 _Día 8 (En la cabaña de Maki-san)_

—Natsu— Kohaku con un dedo tocaba a la chica de ojos ámbar en el estómago—. Natsuki, despierta.

— ¿Para qué me…despiertas? — Respondió tallándose los ojos y estirándose.

—Hinata despertó.

— ¿QUÉ? — Se levantó como resorte y se dirigió a donde estaba Hinata.

Hinata seguía acostada, sus ojos opalinos lucían sin vida, sin ese característico brillo que poseían. Su cabello negro azulado se veía opaco. Ésta le sonrió dulcemente. A Natsuki le daban ganas de llorar ¿Cómo podía sonreír después de todo?

—Hola Natsuki-san— Saludó Hinata con una voz apenas audible.

—Hola Hinata-chan, que gusto me da que hallas despertado— Se acercó y tomó su mano—. Te diré lo mismo que a Maki-san…Gracias por salvarnos, estamos en deuda contigo.

Hinata se sintió como nunca lo había hecho. Toda su vida se sintió inútil y hasta un estorbo en las misiones y ahora le agradecían por sus acciones. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía orgullosa de ella misma a pesar de su condición actual.

—No hay de qué, Natsuki-san. Yo sólo hice lo que debía hacer, seguí mi camino ninja— Habría un sonrojo en sus mejillas si estuviese mejor nutrida.

—No seas modesta Hina-chan, tú sabes que hiciste más de lo que debías— Dijo Kohaku a lo lejos—. Como médico ninja te arriesgaste bastante y debo admitir que tus técnicas son impresionantes. Debes enseñarme alguna cuando regresemos a Sunagakure.

La ojiperla se sintió halagada, algo raro, casi nadie le hacía cumplidos como kunoichi. Pero esto se debía principalmente a que nunca tenía la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades. Esos comentarios hacían que el autoestima bajo de Hinata aumentara y su corazón se llenara de alegría porque eso significaba que todos esos años de arduo entrenamiento habían valido la pena.

Maki-san de inmediato se acercó con un plato de avena y se lo dio a Natsuki, la cual estaba más familiarizada con la peliazul. Natsuki alimento a Hinata, la cual se apenaba de ser tratada así, se sentía como un bebé, pero no tenía muchas opciones, su técnica había necesitado un control de chakra muy preciso y mucho de este así que sus brazos aún estaban cansados y los sentía como gelatinas.

Natsuki le cambió la venda que cubría su abdomen, en donde había sido lastimada con el kunai envenenado. Hinata se sentía conmovida por la atención que la pelinegra le brindaba, había adoptado una actitud un tanto maternal y ella que no había tenido una madre durante la mayor parte de su vida, sabía valorar esa acción. Mientras Natsuki le ponía vendas en sus manos y aplicaba una pomada que le dio la ojiperla, Hinata se quedó dormida.

—Al menos comió algo— Dijo Maki-san observando la escena— Déjala descansar, ya sabemos que está bien. Vamos a preparar la comida, hoy habrá curry.

—Eso suena delicioso Maki-san.

. . .

 _Día 9 (En la cabaña de Maki-san)_

Acababa de amanecer, el cielo seguía nublado y la lluvia se escuchaba en el exterior. Su sonido arrullaba a Hinata y sus compañeros. La peliazul se levantó, sus piernas estaban bien, sólo dolía un poco su abdomen, tenía ganas de ir al baño. Cuando terminó de hacer sus necesidades, lavó sus manos y se vio en un pequeño espejo colgado sobre el lavamanos. Le dio pena lo que veía, sus ojos se veían sumidos y su cabello grasoso. Levantó su brazo y comprobó que olía a suciedad. Volteó a ver la tina sencilla que había ahí y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a quitarse la ropa. El agua era fría, pero no le molestaba, sentía su cuerpo refrescarse, esa temperatura era ideal para que sus músculos se comenzaran a desinflamar.

Una vez que terminó y se vistió, salió de ahí y fue recibida por todos. Almorzaron arroz, aprovecho para conocer a Maki-san y agradecerle por todo.

Durante la tarde, los chicos le contaron como llegaron ahí y lo preocupados que estaban por ella. Hinata recordó que habían fallado en su misión. A la mente se le vino la imagen del pelirrojo Kazekage.

"¿Estará preocupado por nosotros?... ¿le importare aunque sea un poco?"

. . .

Día 9

Gaara y Temari llegaron a aquella cabaña, se escuchaban risas que provenían del interior. Gaara inmediatamente sintió el chakra de Hinata, aunque éste era débil, ahí estaba. Se aproximó a la puerta y tocó lo más suave que pudo, si por él fuera tumbaba esa puerta en un instante. Escucho pasos aproximarse. Él y Temari estaban expectantes.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y año nuevo. Este es el primer capítulo del año, espero que cumplan todos sus propósitos y metas este año. Empezamos con toda la actitud.

El nombre de Maki significa "verdadera esperanza", creo que le queda perfecto, ya que esto es lo que les dio a los chicos.

Por fin sabemos lo que les paso. Espero no confundirlos con eso de los días, pero es la manera en la cual imagine todo. Ya se aproxima el encuentro entre Hina y Gaara, a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzará el romance entre estos dos (spoiler xD).

Agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que siguen y ponen en sus favoritos a este fic. Y un saludo especial a las lindas personitas que han dejado su review:

 **Chi Uzumaki**

 **Ranea2505**

 **KnL**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Pitukel**

 **Himawari Hyuga**

Gracias por apoyarme y darme sus consejos.

Feliz y próspero año 2017 y gracias por acompañarme en el 2016.

Besos y abrazos: 3

Día de publicación: domingo 01 de enero del 2017


	11. La declaración

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

—Diálogo—

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. La declaración**

 _Gaara y Temari llegaron a aquella cabaña, se escuchaban risas que provenían del interior. Gaara inmediatamente sintió el chakra de Hinata, aunque éste era débil, ahí estaba. Se aproximó a la puerta y tocó lo más suave que pudo, si por él fuera tumbaba esa puerta en un instante. Escuchó pasos aproximarse. Él y Temari estaban expectantes._

. . .

El sonido, producto de los golpes a la puerta, alertó inmediatamente a los shinobis que se encontraban al interior y rompió con el ambiente cálido que habían formado. A Maki-san le pareció extraño que la buscaran, a ella nadie la buscaba.

Hinata se acercó a la puerta con cuidado y una fuerte corriente le recorrió la piel, sentía el chakra de Temari y Gaara. Pero internamente lo negó, le parecía poco probable que esos dos estuviesen en ese lugar, a esa hora y con ese clima.

"Imposible, el Kazekage en persona ¿aquí?, debe ser producto de mi imaginación"

Trató de activar su Byakugan y al hacerlo una punzada de dolor llegó a sus ojos. Su flujo de chakra aún no se normalizaba, a pesar de estar de pie y consciente necesitaba que su herida terminara de sanar y que su cuerpo eliminara el veneno residual.

Le desesperó la idea de no poder ver a través de la puerta, estaba tan acostumbrada a que nada se ocultaba de sus ojos que en un movimiento rápido y de manera impulsiva (algo raro en ella), sosteniendo un kunai con su mano libre, abrió la puerta.

Se quedó en shock al confirmar sus sospechas y ver al pelirrojo Kazekage con su hermana justo frente a ella. Ambos estaban empapados y notablemente cansados. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, la impresión de tenerlo ahí y ver en sus ojos aguamarina un cúmulo de emociones que no sabía cómo interpretar. Vio como los hombros del chico se relajaron y soltó aire en señal de alivio. Verlo de esa manera y el sentir como su corazón latía frenético fue demasiado para ella, todo se volvió negro para la ojiperla.

Y así fue como a menos de un minuto de abrir esa puerta, Hinata se había desmayado como solía hacerlo años atrás en presencia de Naruto.

Antes de que cayera al suelo Gaara la sostuvo por los hombros. Su cuerpo se sentía y veía mucho más delgado. El pelirrojo llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Hinata y lo levantó ligeramente para observarla, lo notó mucho más pálido que de costumbre. Sus bellas mejillas sonrosadas habían sido reemplazadas por unos pómulos marcados y descoloridos. Tocó un mechón de cabello azul, éste ya no brillaba, parecía no tener vida.

La culpa nuevamente se reunía en su interior, al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba sólo podía imaginar por lo que habían pasado. Tuvo suerte de encontrarlos con vida, pero eso no significaba que estuviesen bien, muy apenas habían sobrevivido. Mordió su labio con frustración, él debía protegerla, no sólo como líder de la aldea, se lo había prometido a Tsunade, a Naruto y a sí mismo. Sabía que la vida de un shinobi así era, tenía riesgos y era dura, pero por más que se esforzaba ya no lograba ver a Hinata como una kunoichi más que debía morir si era necesario para cumplir su misión. No, sus sentimientos hacía ella le impedían actuar con la frialdad que requería un Kage.

"Si supiese la verdad, seguramente me terminará odiando" pensó con tristeza, no quería perderla. En el fondo le molestó un poco esa sensación de depender emocionalmente de alguien, sólo lo había hecho una vez en el pasado con su tío Yashamaru y eso no terminó nada bien.

Levantó su cuerpo y la alzó como si no pesara nada. Volteó su vista a Temari, la cual ya se había aclarado la garganta en un par de ocasiones para llamar la atención de su hermano y recordarle que tenía público.

Gaara al notar la situación retomó su actitud sería. Se había enfocado tanto en Hinata que había olvidado que no estaba solo, le apenó un poco que lo vieran tan vulnerable. Enfocó su vista en las tres personas que lo observaban atentamente desde el interior de la cabaña, los dos ninjas de su aldea y una anciana. Natsuki y Kohaku lo veían con sorpresa, como si viesen al mismísimo Rikudou Sennin.

—Ka-kazekage-sama, nosotros…lo sentimos mucho, e-estabamos a punto de ponernos en contacto con Suna, pero…— Kohaku puso su mano sobre su hombro, claramente le trataba de decir que parara, que él se encargaría. Agradecía internamente a su novio interrumpirla, la verdad siempre se sentía intimidada ante la presencia imponente de su Kage. Su porte, su solemne voz y su chakra tan poderoso lo hacían parecer una deidad. Pero en esa ocasión parecía tan humano como todos ellos, estaba mojado por la lluvia y la preocupación con la que había visto a Hinata momentos antes la logró conmover.

—Como es obvio, vinimos por ustedes. Debemos llevarlos lo más rápido posible a Suna, para tratar sus heridas— Soltó Temari con simpleza al ver que su hermano aún estaba conmocionado—. Después será mejor momento para contar lo que sucedió.

Tanto Natsuki como Kohaku asintieron.

Gaara aún cargaba a Hinata y no pudo evitar notar como un mancha carmín traspasaba su ropa, la herida de su abdomen se había abierto un poco por el movimiento brusco. El pelirrojo vio exigiendo una explicación a los ninjas dentro de la cabaña, Natsuki se acercó a Hinata, abrió la chamarra lila y levantó un poco la blusa de red negra de la peliazul, revelando un poco de su piel y vendas de su abdomen manchadas de sangre. Gaara observó con atención esto, se alarmó inmediatamente, en sus ojos se reflejó la preocupación. La habían lastimado y aún no se había recuperado.

—Nos enfrentamos a un grupo de ninjas, los eliminamos, pero lograron debilitarnos mucho. De hecho, sin la ayuda de Maki-san— Kohaku tomó por los hombros con suavidad a la anciana y continuó—, y Hinata-chan, estaríamos muertos. Hina-chan se llevó la peor parte, aún esta delicada.

Gaara hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza dirigido a Maki-san, en señal de agradecimiento. Ver la sangre de Hinata lo ponía mal, ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era mantenerla a salvo y llevarla a Suna para que le dieran el tratamiento médico adecuado.

—Nos vamos— Ordenó con autoridad, no necesitaba decir mucho, debían partir a la brevedad. Además si decía algo más se arriesgaba a que los demás se dieran cuenta del afecto que le tenía a la ojiperla y eso era algo que de momento, como líder de su aldea, debía evitar. No quería dar de que hablar y que Hinata se viese involucrada.

—Ya escucharon— Dijo Temari, ella no se había dado cuenta que el chico estaba apoyado en la pared porqué tenía una pierna lastimada. Así que avanzó hacía él y pasó el brazo de Kohaku sobre su cuello para que éste se apoyara en ella al andar. Natsuki se acercó e hizo lo mismo del lado contrario.

Temari ya se preparaba para partir, pero Kohaku frenó su andar y se volteó a ver a Maki-san.

Gaara cubrió a Hinata de la lluvia con una capa que traía consigo y partió rápidamente hacía el campamento, esperando que Matsuri pudiese hacer algo de momento para ayudar a la peliazul. Temari observó a su hermano irse del lugar, esa chica lograba afectarle el juicio.

—Maki-san, nosotros… lo que hizo por nosotros es algo que tal vez nunca podremos pagarle como merece, pero espero que un día nos visite en Suna y nos permita visitarla. A Natsu, a mí y seguramente a Hinata también…nos gustaría ser sus amigos— Kohaku le sonrió con gratitud y sinceramente, a su lado Natsuki lo siguió en su gesto.

—Yo…—A la anciana le salieron un par de lágrimas de los ojos, su pecho se sentía cálido, hace tanto que no se sentía así, tanto que ya se le había olvidado esa sensación—. Claro que podemos serlo, pero la próxima vez que vengan no lleguen medio muertos, por favor—Respondió limpiando la humedad de su rostro y otorgándoles una ligera sonrisa.

—Prometa visitarnos pronto, le daremos un recorrido completo por la aldea y una visita a los mejores restaurantes de Suna, aunque dudo que superen su comida— Dijo Natsuki guiñándole el ojo.

—Lo haré, iré a molestarlos muy pronto.

Ellos asintieron y Temari habló.

—Suna está en deuda con usted por su hospitalidad con sus shinobis, así que creó que el Kazekage la recibirá con gusto en su próxima visita. Y no quisiera interrumpir su conmovedora despedida, pero debemos llevarlos pronto a Suna.

—Hai—Respondieron al unísono los jóvenes. Hicieron una reverencia a Maki-san y salieron del lugar, camino al campamento donde los esperaban.

. . .

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó al campamento, todos los presentes sintieron su presencia. Sin necesidad de que la llamara, Matsuri se acercó a él y observó a su sensei en sus brazos. Inmediatamente Gaara entró a una casa de campaña que ya tenían armada y acostó a Hinata sobre un futón improvisado en el suelo.

—Has todo lo que puedas para cerrar esa herida— Ordenó Gaara con una voz tan seria que logró erizarle la piel a Matsuri, la cual asintió y se arrodilló.

—Es una herida profunda, parece que fue provocada por un kunai. No sé si pueda cerrarla totalmente— Respondió con la mayor seriedad que pudo. Mientras aplicaba el ninjutsu médico sus manos temblaban y pasaba saliva con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que trataba a una persona, hasta ese momento sólo había practicado con animales. Trató de mantener su chakra estable, aunque con la atenta mirada aguamarina sobre ella era aún más difícil. Unos minutos después, con esfuerzo, término de cerrar la herida, ahora debía cambiar la ropa con sangre y ponerle vendas limpias.

—Kazekage-sama, ¿podría salir un momento, por favor? — Gaara la vio con duda—. Necesito cambiar su ropa y u-usted es un hombre— Lo último lo dijo con algo de pena.

Gaara simplemente salió de ahí y soltó aire, se sentía considerablemente aliviado por ver que Hinata estaba mejor. Él más que nadie quería que estuviese bien. Sintió a Temari y los otros dos ninjas acercarse. Natsuki ayudó a Kohaku a sentarse y Temari se acercó a Gaara.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

—Estable, pero perdió sangre y necesitará una transfusión. Debemos partir a Suna.

—No creo que se buena idea viajar con este clima. Podemos irnos en la mañana. Además, todos aquí, incluyéndote, están exhaustos, necesitan descansar— Sugirió Temari. Gaara soltó un monosílabo, aunque no le agradara la idea de retrasarse Temari tenía razón, debía pensar en todos.

—Está bien, pero a primera hora de la mañana salimos—Temari asintió y volteó a ver a Natsuki y Kohaku.

—Cuéntenos como paso todo.

—Hai

Kohaku comenzó a contar como fue que se encontraron con los ninjas subversivos y lucharon contra ellos y su posterior salvación a manos de Maki-san.

. . .

Matsuri sacó la blusa de red negra del inconsciente cuerpo de Hinata. La dejó sólo con un top que cubría sus abundantes pechos. Matsuri se puso roja y veía hacia sus propios pechos, su tamaño no se comparaba en absoluto. Sentía envidia de la chica de cabello azul que tenía un cuerpo perfecto bajo esa blusa de red y demás ropa holgada de entrenamiento que usaba seguramente para ocultar su curvilínea figura.

Lo que Matsuri ignoraba era que Hinata había adelgazado drásticamente en la última semana y las curvas que veía eran leves a comparación con las reales.

En la aldea, la ojiperla usaba ropa un poco más descubierta, por el calor del lugar. Nunca usaba nada tan pegado a su cuerpo, si lo hiciera, seguramente todos los hombres de Suna, incluyendo su amado Kazekage, babearían por ella.

Terminó de vestirla, definitivamente ver el cuerpo de su rival de amores (porqué estaba segura de que el Kazekage la veía más que al resto) la había afectado, si el pelirrojo fuese superficial, estaba claro quien ganaría ahí. Salió de la casa de acampar y se encontró con sus compañeros Natsuki y Kohaku frente a Gaara y Temari contando su Odisea. Se acercó a Kohaku para sanar la herida de su pierna.

. . .

Ya era hora de dormir, Gaara se ofreció a hacer guardia pero Temari intervino.

—Has gastado mucho chakra en el viaje y estás exhausto aunque no lo admitas.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no duermo.

—No digo que duermas, al menos cierra los ojos y recuéstate, debes descansar tu cuerpo. Mañana necesitaras estar bien para el viaje de regreso— Pausó sus palabras para pensar en algo que pudiese convencer a su hermano—. Debes estar descansado para cuidar a Hinata.

—Lo haré.

Temari sonrió con suficiencia, ya conocía un punto débil de su hermano. Le podría servir para chantajearlo en el futuro.

Todos, excepto Temari y Gaara se fueron a dormir a una gran casa de campaña que tenían puesta. Hinata estaba sola en una pequeña pero más confortable que pertenecía a los hermanos Sabaku No. Gaara entró en ella, no pensaba dormir, sólo cuidaría a la ojiperla. Se quitó la calabaza de arena y la dejó en una esquina. Dio unos pasos y se sentó al lado de Hinata, con su espalda recargada en la tela impermeable de la casa de acampar. Su vista se posó en Hinata, a pesar de no poseer su tierno rubor y estar físicamente demacrada él no la veía así, él la veía con ojos de amor. En su rostro había una expresión de paz, su cabello estaba regado en la almohada y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de sus respiraciones. Acarició el cabello azulino de Hinata, se recostó a su lado e inhaló el aroma que ella desprendía, su ausencia le hizo extrañar todo de ella.

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo, las hojas de los arboles moviéndose de un lado a otro por el viento y la tranquilidad que emitía Hinata, el conjunto lograba relajarlo. Hinata se movió en el futón y se acomodó de costado, con una mano bajo su cabeza. Quedo de frente a Gaara, él pudo sentir su exhalación cálida y vio sus labios más pálidos de lo normal, entreabiertos. Hizo a un lado unos cabellos azulinos que estaban sobre su rostro y se acercó un poco más. Podía sentir el palpitar lento de Hinata, en contraste con el suyo, que se aceleraba a medida que la sentía más cerca. Cerró sus ojos y con sus labios rozó suavemente la mejilla de la ojiperla. Se mantuvo en esa posición y abrazó a Hinata, la cual en un movimiento natural se pegó más, buscando el calor que emitía el chico pelirrojo.

Gaara nuevamente cerró los ojos y suspiró, se sentía por fin en paz, la había encontrado, estaba viva y eso era lo que importaba. Hace días que se sentía preocupado, tenso y sumamente culpable. Tenerla a su lado borraba todos esas emociones que cargaba sobre sus hombros, se sentía más ligero y aunque le costaba admitirlo, cuando la vio abrir esa puerta, se sintió sumamente feliz.

Al paso de los minutos, ambas respiraciones siguieron un mismo ritmo. Ambos profundamente dormidos. Gaara por fin había podido descansar. Ella lo hacía descansar y ahora ya no necesitaba hacerle un té para lograrlo, sólo bastaba con su presencia para brindarle a Gaara esa tranquilidad de la que careció durante tantos años.

. . .

Hinata abrió sus ojos con pereza y trató de estirarse, pero inmediatamente sintió el peso de un brazo sobre ella, volteó su cuerpo y se topó con el rostro dormido de Gaara, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se tensó al notar su cercanía. Podía sentir el calor que él desprendía, al igual que su embriagante aroma masculino, su cabello rojo alborotado y sus facciones relajadas y finas. Eso debía ser un sueño, uno muy bueno en el que estaba en la cama con el Kazekage de Suna. Recordó aquella vez en la que había despertado a su lado en su habitación y se tapó la cara de vergüenza. Debería de estar molesta por la forma en la que la trato la última vez que hablaron, pero no podía sentirse así con él. Había ido a buscarlos a pesar de ser alguien sumamente ocupado, sólo podía sentirse agradecida con ese hombre. Seguía admirándolo, delineando con la vista su perfil totalmente embelesada. Él era bastante guapo y su pelirroja cabellera alborotada lo hacía ver jodidamente sexy. Ese hombre era un sueño, en el cual estaba segura de estar. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en uno cuando él abrió sus orbes aguamarina y la miró fijamente.

Ella, avergonzada en demasía y nerviosa, trató de disimular su pena levantándose de donde se encontraba y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Etto... — Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no sabía que decir así que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo—. Bu-buenos días Gaara-kun.

Antes de recibir una respuesta salió de la casa de campaña casi tropezando. Odiaba su torpeza en momentos como ese.

. . .

Matsuri vio salir a Hinata de la casa de campaña y se acercó a ella para invitarla a desayunar con todos, pero tan pronto como estuvo cerca de la ojiperla, pudo detectar el aroma característico de Gaara impregnado a ella. Sintió una punzada de celos pero trato de disimularlo.

"Ayer la cargo mientras la traía, es eso" Se repitió mentalmente para convencerse a sí misma de que no era nada más.

Pero sus intentos de creer en otra cosa se vieron destrozados al ver a Gaara salir de la misma casa de acampar de la que momentos salió Hinata, eso acabó con su optimismo e intentos de aparentar que no pasaba nada. Volteó a ver a la ojiperla con una cara de pocos amigos, hizo un puchero y se retiró de ahí echando humo.

Hinata se quedó viendo en la dirección a la que iba Matsuri, la mirada que le había dirigido momentos antes la confundió, no sabía que había hecho para ofenderla, porque era obvio que era para ella y nadie más.

—No te preocupes ni te sientas mal por ella, así es con todas a las que considera una amenaza— Dijo Natsuki, había presenciado la escena de celos que montó Matsuri. Le daba gracia porque Hinata era muy inocente para no notar el porqué de esa mirada molesta.

—Oh, Natsuki-chan, no me fije que estabas aquí— La miró con duda y preguntó. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, no creo ser una amenaza para ella.

—Hina, vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero— Al ver que la peliazul no respondía, supuso que ella ni por enterada de los dramas que se tenían en Suna con las fans del Kazekage. Tomó a Hinata de un brazo y la dirigió a un lugar para sentarse y desayunar, alejadas de oídos curiosos. Esa plática "informativa" se pondría buena. —Bueno, digamos que Matsuri desde que se hizo alumna de Gaara-sama ha tenido una obsesión insana con él, y digo insana porque no hay otra forma de decirlo. Mantiene a todas a raya, alejadas de él.

Hinata sabía de las acosadoras del pelirrojo y del apego que le tenía Matsuri, que él era su amor platónico, pero nunca lo vio como algo más allá de un enamoramiento juvenil. Ahora con la nueva información se daba cuenta de que lo que ella creyó algo inocente era más bien posesivo.

—Pero no importa lo que las chicas quieran con Gaara-san si él no le ha correspondido a ninguna. No creo que a él le importen esas cosas, está muy ocupado gobernando como para perder el tiempo en esas cosas— Le respondió a Natsuki con la voz algo apagada. Realmente creía eso de Gaara, si él no había tenido una novia era seguramente por eso, porque chicas a su disposición tenía a montones. Eso último no la hizo sentir mejor, con su ya de por si bajo autoestima.

—Él es un hombre, por más Kage que sea en algún momento se va a enamorar y va a desear estar con una mujer. Matsuri huele como sabueso que ese momento se acerca y al no ser ella la elegida al menos se asegura de que nadie se le acerque— Soltó de repente una risilla burlona, de verdad que le daba gracia ver así a la castaña, nunca le había caído del todo bien. — Pero no puede evitarlo del todo, porque alguien ya se acercó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de nuestro flamante Kazekage.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente bajo la cabeza. Le iba a pasar igual que con Naruto, su experiencia con él le había generado un miedo grande al rechazo y ahora iba directo hacia lo mismo. La información le había caído como balde de agua fría.

—Pues espero q-que él sea muy feliz— Casi se sentía hipócrita diciendo eso, más porque no ignoraba lo que sentía por el pelirrojo.

—Seguro que sí, es una gran chica. Es muy bella, fuerte, valiente y de corazón compasivo— Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Hinata vio su sonrisa y trato de corresponderla, aunque por dentro sólo quería que Natsuki parara con su tortura. Saber las características le hizo darse cuenta de que no tenía posibilidades y aunque ella no había notado que él se fijara en alguien, tal vez paso algo mientras ella estaba fuera de Suna. No pudo evitar tener curiosidad de saber quién era la afortunada y comenzaba a sentirse como Matsuri, celosa.

— ¿Y qui-quién es ella? —Formuló su pregunta queriendo y a la vez no saber la respuesta.

— ¿Quién crees tú? —Preguntó Natsuki siguiendo con el juego, le divertía ver a Hinata atormentándose ella sola por algo que era muy evidente para todos los que veían por fuera. Pero ya era momento de parar, tampoco quería que la peliazul se deprimiera por sus intrigas tontas— Mira, la verdad es que no es algo confirmado por nadie cercano, sólo son suposiciones, pero tengo buenos fundamentos para sustentar mi hipótesis.

— ¿Cuál es tu hipótesis? — Preguntó Hinata con inseguridad, temía escuchar algo que no le agradara.

—Que tú eres esa chica— Respondió Natsuki con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, la mirada que le dirigía a Hinata era de ternura, como si fuese su hermana mayor.

Hinata casi escupe la avena que estaba comiendo, vio a Natsuki y sintió un escalofrío placentero en su columna. El rostro se le iluminó inmediatamente y la chica de ojos ámbar pudo notarlo.

—Eres a la única que Gaara-sama presta atención, las demás somos casi invisibles para él. Trata de no ser obvio, pero vaya que lo es, puede engañar a otros hombres, pero no a una mujer— Le sonrío y guiñó el ojo con complicidad—. Acá entre nosotros, ayer cuando te desmayaste, te sujetó y te juro que los ojos con los que te veía eran los de un hombre enamorado.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreir y exhalar de alivio. No tenía nada confirmado aún, pero ella quería confiar en la intuición de Natsuki, si ella pensaba eso significaba que tenía buenas posibilidades con el pelirrojo. Ya se sentía volar sin siquiera una declaración, sólo con la insinuación de que así era.

—No suelo tratar con Gaara-sama fuera de mi trabajo como ninja, no lo conozco, sólo sé lo que se dice y decía de él. En la aldea todos le temían, me incluyo. — Suspiró al recordar lo crueles que eran los niños y adultos con el pelirrojo. El recuerdo de su madre ordenándole alejarse de él cuando lo viera llegó a ella y se sintió mal por ser tan indiferente en el pasado—. Él es una buena persona, pero nadie ignora que es frío y duro como el acero, no lo culpo, la vida lo hizo así. No es de tener muchos amigos o novias, a él simplemente no le interesa…pero he notado que se preocupa mucho por ti. Él nunca habría venido por unos simples shinobis perdidos, nunca lo ha hecho y es claro que no fue por Kohaku o por mí. Es el Kazekage, siempre está ocupado y no es parte de su trabajo andar de niñera, para mi es claro que vino por ti, porque le importas Hina. Y créeme que así como es él, eso es mucho.

Hinata la veía sorprendida, conocía a grandes rasgos el pasado de Gaara e imaginaba el dolor que paso, uno similar al de Naruto. Quería estar a su lado y ofrecerle la compañía que en su infancia le fue negada, deseaba llenar ese vacío. Para ella significaba mucho que Natsuki le dijera todo eso, le daba esperanzas y le hacía sentir que realmente tenía una oportunidad. Le había temido tanto a la negativa del pelirrojo que ya se andaba dando por vencida antes de tiempo.

Al ver que la ojiperla estaba ensimismada, totalmente ajena al mundo exterior, sólo ella y sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su lugar para dejarla reflexionar, pero antes se le ocurrió preguntarle algo, ya casi sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba que Hinata se lo confirmara.

—Hina, tú… ¿Estás enamorada de Gaara-sama, de verdad?

Hinata sólo asintió y tapó su rostro con sus manos apenada. Era la única persona que sabía su secreto.

—Lo imaginé, tu sonrisa de tonta te delata— Se rio, era tierno verla así, estaba segura de que así se veía con Kohaku, el amor les hacía unos tontos—. Te ayudaré a conquistar al Kazekage, si es necesario sacarle la declaración a patadas, lo haré. Te lo debo, por salvarme la vida.

—No digas eso Natsuki, yo…yo te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo.

—No hay de qué, para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

—Si— Hinata le sonrió y miró con agradecimiento, esa chica le estaba ofreciendo su amistad. Ya tenía una nueva amiga.

. . .

Gaara vio salir a Hinata de la casa de acampar, se quedó confundido por el actuar de la ojiperla, ni siquiera se había esperado a que él respondiera su saludo.

"Seguramente se sintió incomoda por lo cerca que estabamos" pensó frustrado, que le incomodara que él estuviese así con ella no era nada bueno.

Se levantó de su lugar y al igual que Hinata momentos antes, salió de aquella casa de acampar, buscaría a Temari y después del desayuno partirían de regreso a Suna, ya quería llegar y ver si todo marchaba bien, confiaba en su hermano pero habían cosas que sólo él sabía y podía solucionar.

Se dio un tiempo para su aseo bucal y para desayunar junto con su hermana, la cual no paraba de repetirle lo patético que se había visto junto a Hinata.

—Debes evitar mostrar interés demás en ella, el enemigo se aprovechará de eso si lo notan—Sabía que su hermano era consciente de eso, pero una parte de ella quería aprovechar la información que tenía y el actuar despreocupado de su hermano con esa chica para molestarlo un poco. Él le daba tan pocas veces el gusto de hacerlo que lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera.

Él la miró con hastío, no necesitaba que le repitieran algo que sabía de sobra, su hermana podía llegar a ser realmente molesta. Se retiró del lugar antes de que Temari lograra ponerlo de mal humor. Caminó rumbo a donde se encontraban los demás, el clima había mejorado muchísimo con respecto al día anterior y aunque el cielo conservaba los mismos tonos grises al menos ya no llovía. A veces se aburría de la sequedad de su aldea natal, pero el clima del país de las aves lo hizo cambiar de opinión, ya extrañaba Suna.

Cuando llegó a donde estaban todos, ya habían desmontado el campamento, sólo esperaban su orden para retirarse de ahí. Vio a Hinata riendo con la chica de ojos ámbar, su risa era encantadora y el sonido que producía era suave y delicado. Ella lucía feliz, se preguntaba qué era lo que le hacía sentir así. Había pasado una semana fatal y ahí estaba riendo como si nada, le confundía y a la vez le intrigaba

Hinata sintió su presencia y lo volteo a ver, le dedicó una sonrisa, su rostro lucia con más vida que el día anterior, no sólo por la comida, sino por lo hablado con Natsuki, le había dado ánimos.

Gaara se acercó, no habían hablado desde que ella salió de Suna, y él ya necesitaba hacerlo, quería aclarar varias cosas. Cuando estuvo frente a ella y Natsuki, ambas se notaron nerviosas.

—Etto, yo…iré con Kohaku— Hizo una reverencia al pelirrojo y salió de ahí inmediatamente, no quería hacer mal tercio.

Cuando Natsuki salió de la escena, se quedaron prácticamente solos, todos estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a ello, además se encontraban en un lugar algo oculto a la vista gracias a los árboles frondosos de la zona. Un frío viento llegó de repente, moviendo los mechones de cabello azul y rojo. Gaara la miró con profundidad, como sólo él lo hacía. Él decidió comenzar a hablar.

—Hinata— Pero hizo una pausa, quiso meditar mejor lo que iba a decir a continuación. Era consciente de lo mal que la trato aquel día en su oficina, lo que dijera podría cambiar su relación con ella.

—Gaara-kun, yo… siento mucho to-todas las molestias y haber fallado la misión. Ruego me disculpe— Se inclinó en señal de arrepentimiento. Gaara no se esperaba eso, se sintió mal al ver a Hinata así, disculpándose por algo que había provocado él. Acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla de la ojiperla y rozó suavemente su tersa piel hasta llegar a su mentón, lo elevó lentamente para que lo viera a los ojos. Hinata deshizo la reverencia y enderezó su espalda. Estaba frente a él, con sus ojos perlas en los aguamarina, sintiendo su tacto y disfrutando de ese gesto.

—El que debe pedir perdón soy yo— ¿Debería decirle que gracias a él había pasado por todo eso?, tal vez, pero si lo hacía en ese momento, podía ganarse el desprecio de la peliazul y no quería arriesgarse a perderla—. No debí tratarte de esa manera ese día, estaba molesto y me descargué contigo, fue muy injusto de mi parte. Espero seas tú la que me perdone.

Tomó una mano de Hinata entre las suyas, esa acción le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago a la ojiperla. Ella asintió con su cabeza, simplemente sentía que era incapaz de emitir alguna palabra en esos momentos, una sensación cálida le recorría el cuerpo y podía sentir el ritmo raudo de su corazón.

—Gracias— El pelirrojo tomó la mano que sostenía entre las suyas y la elevó para darle un suave beso en el dorso. Las mejillas pálidas de Hinata se hubiesen tornado rosa si su estado físico fuese mejor, ella lo veía totalmente enternecida. Lo quería, podía sentirlo en su interior.

Gaara soltó su mano, podía sentir que ese era el momento perfecto para confesarle lo que le hacía sentir. Estaba decidido, no iba a flaquear en su resolución.

—Hinata, hay algo que tengo que decirte— Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Creía saber lo que venía. Después de todo, Natsuki tenía razón—. He pensado mucho en esto y creo que es momento de hacerte saber…

—Gaara-sama, Hinata-sensei ¿ya están listos? —Habló Matsuri acercándose a ellos, matando la atmosfera emotiva y jodiendo la declaración de Gaara. Él la vio con desprecio, sentía que la odiaba en ese instante. Hinata simplemente bajó la cabeza, sus ánimos se habían ido al piso—. Debemos irnos rápido, Hinata-sensei necesita de una transfusión sanguínea ¿recuerda?

—No te preocupes Matsuri-chan, me siento bien, me estoy recuperando rápido— Respondió amablemente, aunque internamente se sentía molesta con ella por haberlos interrumpido, se quedó con las ganas de escuchar lo que Gaara tenía que decir.

—No correré el riesgo, nos vamos— Soltó con claro mal humor. Fue con los demás y dio la orden de retirarse. Hinata fue a donde Matsuri y Kohaku, dejando sola a Matsuri, la cual sonrió triunfante. No podía hacer nada para disuadir a Gaara, pero al menos tuvo el gusto de sabotear su intento de declaración.

Gaara formó tres nubes de arena. En una iban Matsuri, Temari y el equipo de rastreo que formó. En la segunda estaban Hinata, Natsuki y Kohaku, y finalmente en la tercera estaba él solo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, menos con Matsuri, le había amargado el día. Escuchar las risitas de Hinata y compañía le reconfortó un poco, al menos alguien estaba de humor. Pero pronto eso dejó de ser agradable cuando agudizo su oído y prestó atención a la conversación, no era como que acostumbrara a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero realmente le daba curiosidad que le decían ese par a la peliazul que la hacían reír tanto.

—Ay Hina, vaya que eres muy inocente, no puedo creer que no hayas tenido novio nunca.

—Pues créelo, es cierto— Respondió con algo de pena.

—Basta Natsu, la incomodas.

—Descuida, es sólo que casi no hablo de eso.

—No seas tan tímida. Konoha está llena de chicos tontos, pero no te preocupes que Suna tiene chicos lindos por montones, comenzando por mi novio, por ejemplo— Se acercó a Kohaku y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Sabes, pronto va a ser el cumpleaños de Kohaku, es algo entre amigos en un bar en el centro, se llama Suna's Nights. Ahí podría presentarte a nuestros amigos, seguro te amaran.

—Etto, no estoy segura, yo no soy muy buena socializando.

—Para eso me tienes a mí, además, eres encantadora, no sé de qué hablas. Es más, te voy a presentar a un primo mío, es de tú edad y es muy bien parecido, herencia familiar— Rio con su propio chiste— Se llama Akihiro, es muy agradable, creo que podría ser muy compatible contigo.

A Hinata le impresionó que Akihiro fuese su primo, mientras que a Gaara la mención de ese chico sólo logró empeorar su mal humor. Natsuki, sabía que el pelirrojo escuchaba, podía sentir como su chakra cambiaba al ritmo que tomaba calor la conversación. Por eso indujo el tema apropósito, quería hacerle sentir a Gaara amenazado, forzarlo a de una vez por todas hacerla su novia o alguien más se la ganaría. Era obvio que no le diría a Hinata lo que estaba haciendo, ella no sabía mentir y sería bastante obvio.

Gaara hizo que la nube en la que él iba aumentara su velocidad, dejando a las demás muy atrás, ya no quería seguir escuchando eso. Ya no le caía nada bien esa chica, seguramente sería una mala influencia para Hinata. En tan poco tiempo ya tenía a tres personas en su lista negra, a Matsuri, que a pesar de no molestarle normalmente, ese día le había hecho sentir furioso y frustrado. A ese tal Akihiro, su sola mención le hacía sentir rabia y ahora se agregaba su prima Natsuki, que en tan poco tiempo ya le andaba jodiendo los planes que tenía para con Hinata.

Natsuki notó como el pelirrojo se adelantaba mientras Hinata le contaba cómo había conocido a su primo, no había visto su rostro del Kazekage pero podía jurar que estaba enojado y no quería seguir escuchando aquello, sonrío con orgullo, comprobó que a él le importaba su amiga y le afectaba la simple insinuación de conocer a otros hombres. Había cumplido su objetivo.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso Natsu? —Preguntó Kohaku cerca de su oído en voz baja, conocía a su novia, sabía que algo tramaba.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, sólo algo de provocación— Contestó sin más, había cosas que los chicos no entendían y que no valía la pena contarles. Ella misma pasó por todo eso con él antes de ser novios.

Hinata se acercó a ella, como dando a entender que quería hablar algo privado con ella, Kohaku entendió y les dio su espacio.

—Natsuki-chan, yo…etto, yo no deseo salir con otros chicos, sabes a lo que me refiero— Y fijo su vista hacía el frente, hacia donde estaba Gaara, en la distancia su silueta era contrastada con los rayos del Sol y el calor del desierto del País del Viento.

—Lo sé Hina-chan, sólo quería comprobar una cosa. No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo te los presentare en plan de amigos, nada más, nunca pensé en hacerlo de otra manera. Yo sé que ya hay alguien especial en tu corazón— Le daba gusto por Hinata, apenas la conocía pero realmente le deseaba todo lo mejor y esperaba llegar a ser una buena amiga para ella—. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que tú también eres especial para esa persona.

. . .

En el hospital de Suna, Hinata estaba acostada en una cama con suero intravenoso. Ya se le había dado una transfusión de sangre, sentía como sus mejillas recuperaban su rosa natural. Se sentía mucho mejor, ya quería salir de ahí, regresar a su habitación y dormir por 1 día entero, pero Gaara insistió en que se quedara al menos hasta el día siguiente. Ya era hora de dormir, recordó como despertó esa mañana al lado del pelirrojo, con ese recuerdo en mente intentó conciliar el sueño. Ojalá él estuviese ahí.

. . .

Gaara estaba en su oficina, tenía días de papeleo atrasado y aunque Kankuro se portó a la altura, él sólo se había encargado de asignar misiones simples y de que no se salieran las cosas de control, así que tenía un montón de trabajo acumulado en su escritorio. Respiró hondo y abrió la primera carpeta.

Las horas fueron avanzando y él no había parado, debía terminar esa noche para así poderse concentrar en asignar las misiones de la semana entrante y las reuniones importantes que tendría. Leía y escribía velozmente, hasta que se topó con un pergamino enviado de un equipo de shinobis de Suna, en este decía que la misión había sido un éxito, habían logrado capturar vivos a los ninjas de la organización subversiva que robaba los alimentos que importaba Suna. Mencionaban que su misión concluyó más rápido de lo previsto porque el enemigo se había descuidado y tenía menos hombres de los que se pensaba. A su vez informaban de su regreso a Suna en 2 días. Ese pergamino había sido enviado el día anterior, lo que significaba que mañana estarían ahí.

Gaara arrugó con sus manos el pergamino. Ese equipo era el de Akihiro. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra en seguida antes de que él llegara e interviniera con sus planes. Ese chico era rápido y que la nueva amiga de Hinata fuese su prima, no ayudaba mucho. Vio en el reloj de pared de su oficina que eran las 12:40 am. Se levantó de su asiento y sin importarle que era media noche, salió de su oficina y dirigió sus pasos a un lugar en concreto.

"Hinata"

. . .

Hinata no había podido dormir, el recuerdo de Gaara lejos de ayudarle sólo le hizo recordar más cosas. En su habitación del hospital se colaba la luz de la Luna, era llena esa noche. Era gris-plata, como sus ojos. Se levantó de la cama de hospital, se desconectó suavemente el suero y tomo una bata de manga larga de un mueble. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió completamente las cortinas para poder observar en toda su magnificencia ese cuerpo celeste lleno de luz. Se recargó en la ventana e inhaló el aire nocturno, era frío y seco por la ausencia de vegetación, le agradó, pues ya se había acostumbrado al clima de ese lugar.

Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que paso con Gaara en el país de las aves, aún se preguntaba que había querido decirle, recordaba la mirada que le dio, su tacto. Se sonrojó, él con un simple toque la hacía reaccionar, le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y tener pensamientos impropios que le apenaban.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó como la puerta de esa habitación se abría. Sólo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz ronca y masculina que sólo podía ser de una persona.

—Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo— El pelirrojo se acercó e hizo contacto visual con la peliazul.

—Ga-gaara, etto… ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Emitió con apenas voz, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, él estaba ahí a media noche pidiendo hablar con ella, eso era motivo suficiente para sentirse así.

—Ya no puedo callar este sentimiento que crece en mi interior, era tan confuso al principio, tanto que no sabía diferenciarlo o definirlo, es una sensación que nunca creí sentir por alguien—Hizo una pausa, para tomar con su mano el mentón de Hinata y observar como sus ojos perlas brillaban más bajo la luz de la luna—. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía creí que te había perdido, no podía tolerar la idea de perderte y supe que iría hasta el fin del mundo a buscarte. No dejare que alguien te haga daño, porque eres alguien importante para mí.

—Y-yo…—Hinata se quedó sin palabras y oxígeno, apenas podía procesar todo lo dicho por el pelirrojo, su vista se había quedado clavada en los hermosos ojos aguamarina, sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y sus labios temblaban al no saber que decir. Cuando por fin iba a formular una palabra él la interrumpió.

—Me he enamorado de ti.

La ojiperla abrió grande los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, el miedo de no ser correspondida se evaporó. Sintió a su corazón palpitar fuerte, tanto que podía oírlo, la invadió un sentimiento de felicidad grande. Sus ojos se humedecieron y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos nacarados. No podía contener la emoción.

Gaara limpió con ternura sus ojos y la abrazó, ella pudo aspirar nuevamente su aroma, era una combinación a sándalo, almizcle y maderas, era sumamente masculino y provocador, tan él. El corazón de él también latía rápido, ambos compartían una sensación de alivio en su interior, uno por decirlo y la otra por saberlo. Él pasaba los dedos por el largo y fino cabello azul de Hinata. No esperaba que le respondiera en ese momento, no la presionaría, le daría su tiempo, sólo quería quedarse con ella en esa posición un rato más.

—Y-yo también me he enamorado de ti, Gaara-kun— Dijo sin alzar la vista, manteniéndose entre los brazos del pelirrojo el cual exhaló con alivio.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos instantes más, asimilando lo que habían dicho, todo eso se había dado en tan sólo unos minutos. Él recargó su mentón en la cabeza de Hinata y vio a la luna. Hinata era su luna, necesitaba de su luz, de su paz y ahora también de su amor. Ella levantó su rostro y vio como él veía hacia arriba, se sentía tan feliz que suspiró y sonrió. Gaara notó eso y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. No lo pensó más, tenía tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo.

Con delicadeza tomó el rostro de la peliazul con ambas manos y se inclinó. Ambos sintieron la respiración caliente del otro. Gaara rozó sus labios con los suaves y rosados de ella. Hinata cerró los ojos y sintió como se fundían en un beso lento, cargado de ternura y anhelo.

Sólo la luna era testigo del primer y ansiado beso de ambos.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola!

En serio pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, casi dos meses. La verdad tuve tiempo y oportunidades para escribir, lo que no tenía era inspiración. Hasta que un día mágicamente mientras lavaba los trastes (siempre me llega la inspiración limpiando :'v) llegó a mí y pude escribir este capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.

Por fin están juntos, sabiendo lo que sienten y con un futuro por delante unidos. Cuando lo escribía pude revivir los recuerdos y sensaciones que tuve en la secundaria con mi primer amor, es algo lindo e inocente. Tal vez me quedó algo meloso o cursi, pero creo que ellos se merecen algo así de tierno. Aunque claro, las cosas en una relación no son siempre de esa manera, ya lo veremos después.

Mientras escribía la parte de la declaración escuchaba un OST de Zankyou no Terror (Terror in Resonance) llamado fugl. Me encanta escuchar OST de diversos animes cuando escribo y leo fics, les menciono este porque creo que es muy conmovedor. Si no han visto este anime, se los recomiendo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón los lindos reviews que me han dejado, a todas las personas que han marcado esta historia en favoritos y la están siguiendo, mil gracias.

Un saludo y agradecimiento especial a:

 **Simazame**

 **Dolunay**

 **Chi Uzumaki**

 **Ranea2505**

 **KattyToNebel**

 **Kami Akashiya**

 **Nadipan**

 **Himawari Hyuga**

 **Hikari-chan Uzumaki**

Por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias :3

Saludos y besos a todos. Nos leemos ;)

Día de publicación: sábado 25 de febrero del 2017


	12. Contigo a mi lado

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

—Diálogo—

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Contigo a mi lado**

Era una sensación tan nueva y agradable que no querían dejar de sentirla, eran torpes haciéndolo pero eso no importaba en ese momento, pues ellos sólo pensaban en lo que sentían por el otro. El sentimiento que tenían en ese instante era inexplicable, sus corazones latían como locos y todo se movía dentro de ellos.

Gaara se sintió en definitiva feliz, pero a la vez vulnerable, era la primera ocasión en la cual recibía una muestra de afecto así y la daba. Era confuso pero era lo mejor que le había pasado, quería sentirse así de dichoso eternamente al lado de Hinata. Estaba fundiendo sus sentimientos y su ser en ese beso con la ojiperla, le abría las puertas de su corazón, uno que creyó inexistente hasta hace no mucho.

Justo cuando ambos se perdían en su propio mundo, alguien abrió la puerta sin avisar. Era la enfermera del turno nocturno, la cual al ver la escena se sonrojó y emitió un sonido de su boca, el cual fue percibido por la pareja. Inmediatamente se separaron algo avergonzados de ser encontrados en algo tan íntimo.

—¡Lo siento mucho Kazekage-sama!, no quería importunar a usted y a su novia– Hizo una inclinación para disculparse. Hinata se percató de como la llamó y enrojeció—. Yo venía a ver como se encontraba Hyuga-san.

El ambiente era algo tenso, a Gaara le molestó la interrupción, sin embargo nada le podía poner de mal humor en ese momento, esa enfermera vaya que tenía suerte.

—No se preocupe, la dejo hacer su trabajo— Antes de irse, paso sus dedos por un mechón de cabello azul en forma de despedida—. Mañana te veo, descansa.

—Hai, buenas noches…Gaara-kun— Miró directamente sus ojos tan profundos y enigmáticos. Antes de notarlo, el pelirrojo ya se retiraba de la habitación con su peculiar andar tranquilo. Ella sólo observaba como avanzaba y se perdía de su vista. Se quedo ausente unos instantes, hasta que la enfermera la trajo de regreso.

—¡Que sorpresa! ¿No crees?, todo Suna se va a volver loco cuando se sepa que el Kazekage tiene novia— Su voz era aguda, como si le emocionara decirle a todo el mundo su descubrimiento—. Las chicas te acosaran para preguntarte como lo conseguiste.

La enfermera comenzó a checar sus signos vitales mientras hablaba, Hinata sólo sonreía nerviosa. Seguramente para mañana todos sabrían y aunque a ella no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, debía admitir que le agradaba la idea de que se supiera que ella era la mujer a la que él quería.

Cuando la enfermera terminó su trabajo y se retiró, ella se acostó en la cama del hospital y soltó un fuerte suspiro, estaba tan contenta que no cabía en sí, se tapó con las sabanas y comenzó a reír, tapaba su boca con sus manos pero no podía contener esa emoción. Sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba llorando de felicidad porque su amor era correspondido.

. . .

Desde que había llegado a su despacho y abrió la primera carpeta con documentos que firmar, no pudo simplemente leer un renglón sin que su mente se fuera a otro lugar, no podía concentrarse. Repetía una y otra vez recuerdo en su mente, había memorizado cada movimiento, sensación y gesto. No quería olvidar nunca aquel beso. Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir de ahí, era inútil tratar de trabajar en ese momento. Caminaría por la aldea, necesitaba despejarse un poco, pensar en Hinata y lo que había pasado.

Mientras caminaba por las áridas calles reflexionaba todo, revivía cada momento vivido junto a Hinata desde que la conoció. Desde que la vio entrar a su despacho supo que ella era diferente y a él le gusto eso de ella, que fuese tan única en todos los sentidos.

Su memoria lo llevó hasta los exámenes chunnin, exactamente a la pelea de Hinata contra su primo Neji. La imagen era algo borrosa, pues era una persona distinta a la actual, en aquel entonces estaba lleno de ira, resentimiento y dolor. Recordó como el Shukaku se alteró al ver la sangre de Hinata, él mismo se había sentido alterado al ver como Neji golpeaba sin piedad a su prima. Podía ver ese chico castaño parte de sí mismo, odio. Había admitido que esa chica era fuerte y tenía una voluntad admirable tras recibir tal paliza y seguir de pie. Ahora sólo podía sentir asco por su antiguo yo, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su luna nunca más.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que esa temblorosa y tímida chica de los exámenes chunnin ahora fuese parte tan importante de su vida, en tan poco tiempo se había ganado un lugar en su redescubierto corazón. Posiblemente en aquel entonces le provocaba miedo a Hinata al igual que a todos los que lo rodeaban, no los culpaba, a veces hasta él mismo temía de lo que era capaz. Vaya que las cosas habían cambiado, ahora era consciente de los resultados de sus buenas decisiones.

Lo de Hinata era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, creía estar soñando, cosas así no le pasaban a él.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente dieron de alta a Hinata del hospital, se encontraba bien de salud y ella se sentía de maravilla, como si flotara y nada le pudiese quitar su buen humor. Tenía el día libre, así que aprovecho para ir de compras, necesitaba nueva ropa de entrenamiento y para sus misiones, parte de ella se había dañado en su última misión. Mientras estaba en el centro comercial de Suna, se acercó a una tienda de cosméticos de belleza, quería sentirse bonita y arreglarse un poco más. No deseaba que Gaara la viese simple o insípida, más ahora que sabía que tenía competencia. Paso también por una perfumería, probo con varios aromas hasta que eligió uno que iba con su personalidad. Estaba inspirada, nunca antes había tenido esa motivación al hacer compras. Finalmente entró a una tienda de artículos ninja, en la sección para kunoichis había muy lindos conjuntos, tomo un par de ellos y entró a los probadores, al salir para mirarse al espejo se encontró con Natsuki.

—¡Hola Hina!, parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer nuestras compras. Pero ¿estás bien?, supe que te dieron de alta.

—Hola Natsuki, estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo que mi ropa de entrenamiento está arruinada y necesitaba nueva.

—Pues por lo que veo no te va muy bien eligiendo— Señaló lo que Hinata traía puesto, era lo más holgado que había encontrado, pues casi todo era sin mangas y bastante ajustado—. Necesitas una amiga para esto.

Natsuki camino por el lugar y eligió varias prendas para la ojiperla.

—Ten, estas seguramente te irán bien— Guiñó su ojo y animó a Hinata a probárselas.

Hinata suspiró y entró al probador. No le gustaba usar prendas así, pero el clima de Suna y su nueva amiga le pedían que las usara. Salía a mostrarle a Natsuki los conjuntos y ella le decía que tal se le veían. A la décima vez que salió, Natsuki levanto los pulgares en forma de aprobación.

—Ese es perfecto para ti, es tan tú. Deberías llevártelo, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo.

—Me gusta— Y realmente le gustaba lo que veía en el espejo. Era una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono de color lila, atada con un obi purpura oscuro, el pantalón era oscuro y corto, tenía calzas negras traslucidas que hacían lucir sus piernas y finalizaba con unas botas ninja negras con un pequeño tacón. Se sentía bastante atractiva y tenía razón Natsuki, sentía que eso iba con ella.

—Llévatelo puesto y aparece por la oficina de Gaara-sama así, me gustaría ver su reacción.

—Sobre eso…tengo algo que contarte— Dijo llevándose una mano a sus labios.

—No me digas que lo empeoré con lo que dije de la fiesta y Akihiro— Abrió los ojos algo alarmada, sólo quería ayudar a que él diese el siguiente paso.

—¿Empeorar qué? — No sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

—Emm…Nada, nada. Continúa.

Hinata pagó los artículos que compró y como le sugirió su amiga, se llevó puesta su compra. Fueron por un té helado y se sentaron para conversar más cómodamente.

—Gaara me besó— Habló por fin sin poder evitar que su rostro se sonrojara completamente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —La chica casi se atraganta con un pedazo de bizcocho que comía, Hinata le dio unos golpes en la espalda hasta que la chica se recuperó—. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Anoche, cuando estaba en el hospital— Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Cuéntame detalles, exijo detalles— Dijo Natsuki mientras agitaba sus manos emocionada, Hinata rió y comenzó a contar todo tal cual paso.

Una vez que terminó su historia, amabas sonreían como bobas, Natsuki preguntaba si el Kazekage era buen besador y Hinata reía.

—No sé, supongo, fue mi primer beso, así que no sé cómo besan otros. Y la verdad no me interesa saberlo. Con él me basta.

—Aww…que romántico, me da mucho gusto por ti. Aunque creo que ahora odio a esa enfermera que los interrumpió, tal vez con más tiempo te hubiese pedido ser su novia— Dijo de manera relajada sin notar la expresión de Hinata.

—¿Cómo que pedirme ser su novia? ¿No lo soy ya? — Sus ojos reflejaron su confusión, era tan nueva en eso que no sabía si ya lo era o no.

—No lo sé, la verdad. La mayoría lo pide formalmente, a menos que no quieran nada serio—Hinata se alarmó, no quería ser sólo un pasatiempo o algo efímero para el pelirrojo—. Aunque depende de la persona, tal vez él ya dio por hecho que son pareja al igual que tú. Lo mejor sería preguntarle.

—Su-supongo— Estaba cabizbaja, la duda se había instalado en ella. Al ser Gaara una persona tan directa, le hubiese dicho sin más, pero no lo hizo. La tímida e insegura Hinata del pasado quería emerger en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, habla con él, se ve que es alguien de compromisos y responsabilidades, creo que va en serio— Puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata para reconfortarla—. Ya me voy, tengo varias cosas pendientes que hacer para la fiesta de Kohaku, tiene que quedar todo perfecto. Te espero ahí, lleva a Gaara-sama contigo.

—Hasta luego, cuídate— le regaló una última sonrisa antes de que la chica se retirara.

Regresó caminando a la casa de los Sabaku No bastante pensativa, le daba muchas vueltas a aquella situación. Cuando llegó y entró con normalidad al vestíbulo no vio venir la reacción de los presentes al verla con su nuevo atuendo.

Temari sonrió de medio lado al ver las caras de sus tontos hermanos, también a Shikamaru le divertía la escena. A Kankuro le sangraba la nariz, no disimulaba ni un poco su mirada pervertida fija en los atributos de la ojiperla. Gaara también la vio de arriba abajo, le sorprendía el cambio y admitía que se veía hermosa, pero era un caballero y trató de disimular que la veía con mucha atención. Cuando vio cómo su hermano la veía lo fulminó con la mirada. Esa vista sólo era para él.

—Buenas tardes— Saludo sin saber que más decir, se sentía nerviosa por toda la atención que recibía, no sabía bien como asimilar las miradas.

Los hermanos saludaron con una leve reverencia, sin decir nada. Shikamaru levantó su mano para saludar como si esta pesara bastante y le diera pereza hacerlo. Finalmente Temari se abrió paso y llegó hasta Hinata.

—Hina, ¿me ayudarías a preparar la comida? —Quería llevarse a un lugar más privado a Hinata, sentía el ambiente algo tenso y como intercambiaban miradas ella y su hermano.

—Por supuesto Temari-san— Siguió a Temari a la cocina, dejando solos a los chicos. Kankuro y Gaara la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el pasillo.

—Le va bien ese atuendo, ¿no crees Gaara? —Kankuro estaba cruzando la línea, el pelirrojo perdía la paciencia con los comentarios de su hermano.

Cuando ingresaron a la cocina, Temari miró directamente a Hinata y le sonrió.

—Te ves bien, ¿a qué se debe el cambio? — Había notado un cambio de actitud en ella y en su hermano desde que regresaron del País de las aves.

—Mi ropa ninja se estropeó y compre nueva— Dijo como si fuera obvio.

—No me refiero sólo a tu ropa, luces diferente, para bien por supuesto.

—Me siento diferente, pero no cambie yo como persona, soy la misma Hinata, sólo que ahora me siento mejor que antes— Lo expresó de tal manera que Temari captó la esperanza que tenía su voz.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Gaara? —Hinata enrojeció con la pregunta, era bastante transparente.

—¿Por qué tendría que serlo? —No quería estropearlo y decirle antes de que Gaara le dijese algo a su hermana, aún tenía la duda de si lo suyo era formal o sólo algo sin compromiso.

—No sé, Gaara también ha actuado raro…pero bueno, no creo que importe, él siempre es raro— Había notado el nerviosismo de la Hyuga, cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy reservada, posiblemente lograra sacarle más información a su hermano—. Entonces ¿qué prepararemos?

—¿Qué te parece Tonkatsu*?

. . .

La comida era deliciosa, pero ni el buen sabor de ésta podía quitar la atmósfera tensa que había en la mesa. El único que era inmune a ésta era Shikamaru, que sólo se limitaba a disfrutar su alimento en silencio. El mutismo dominaba el lugar, Temari observaba a Hinata y a Gaara alternadamente tratando de descifrar que se tenían esos dos. Gaara le enviaba miradas severas a Kankuro que sólo fingía no notarlo. Hinata no quitaba sus ojos de su plato, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada de nadie, mucho tenía ya con idear una manera sutil de preguntarle a Gaara que era lo que tenían si es que tenían algo.

Gaara terminó de comer, levantó su plato y se retiró sin decir nada, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa, nada.

A la ojiperla le confundió su actitud, no les dijo a sus hermanos nada de ella y él, la trató de manera casi indiferente. Tal vez se había arrepentido o algo. Tal vez otros pensarían que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, pero ella se sentía mal tan sólo de pensar en eso, no podría soportar un rechazo de él después de sentir lo que sintió la noche anterior.

Ella se levantó de la mesa a los pocos minutos, se fue a su habitación y comenzó a ordenar su nueva ropa en el closet mientras pensaba y planteaba posibles escenarios.

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta la sacó de su mundo interior. Era Gaara.

—Tenía que verte— Dijo con una voz grave que erizaba la piel.

—Ya lo hiciste— Contestó Hinata con un toque melancólico.

El pelirrojo captó ese sentimiento en el tono de voz de Hinata, tan pronto ya lo había echado a perder.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, sólo estoy algo confundida.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué es lo que te confunde? —Ahora él era el que estaba confundido con su actitud.

—Es sobre no-nosotros— Había necesitado mucho valor para iniciar ese tema de conversación, pero era mejor hacerlo ahora, no podría aguantar más tiempo con esa duda.

—¿Nosotros? —Gaara llevó una mano a su barbilla, quería escuchar eso que ella tenía que decirle— ¿Qué hay con nosotros?

—Y-yo quería saber qué es lo que somos nosotros— Su voz fue casi audible.

—¿Qué es lo que somos nosotros?

—¿Vas a repetir todas mis preguntas? — De por si era difícil para ella hacerlas como para que él no le diese ninguna respuesta.

—Mmm…bueno, si es lo que pienso que es, pues novios, ¿no? — Le respondió como si la respuesta fuese obvia—. ¿Qué pensabas?

—Ahh…etto…— Se había quedado sin palabras, por una parte estaba feliz por la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero por otra parte ya no sabía cómo continuar esa conversación. Lo importante era que para él había significado lo mismo que para ella—. Nada, nada. No me hagas caso, estaba un poco confundida.

—Pensé que estabas molesta porque no le dije a mis hermanos sobre nosotros— Y no se equivocaba tanto— Estaba esperando un momento más oportuno y que lo hiciéramos juntos.

Hinata sonrió y sintió como su corazón brincaba, se sintió mal consigo misma por haber pensado lo peor y hasta interrogar de esa manera a Gaara. Toda la culpa la tenía Natsuki, aunque no era su intención, ella fue quien metió esa duda en ella.

El pelirrojo pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hinata y ambos se sentaron en la cama de ella, la ojiperla recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y suspiró, la Hinata tímida e insegura regresaba a su escondite y nuevamente emergía la Hinata dichosa del presente.

—Y ¿qué tal fue tu día? —Su voz salió melódica, tenerlo a su lado y saber lo que ella era para él le había regresado el buen ánimo.

—Normal, mucho papeleo, misiones y cartas a líderes de otras aldeas, nada nuevo que reportar— Contestó Gaara con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro—, trate de terminar rápido para venir verte.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago y como su corazón bailaba de dicha el escuchar todo esas palabras de la boca de su ahora novio. Lo miró con ternura, su caballerosidad y los detalles que tenía con ella solo lograban que se enamorara más de él.

—¿Qué te parece si les decimos en la cena? —Dijo Hinata con entusiasmo, quería ver la reacción de los hermanos de Gaara al escuchar la noticia—. Prepararé algo especial, lo que tú quieras.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando me dejes ayudarte— Dijo con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Quiero hacerlo— Su voz era decidida. De ahora en adelante quería compartir lo más posible con ella. Trataría de adelantar trabajo y no usar a éste como distracción de su monótona vida, ahora ya tenía algo mejor en lo cual invertir su tiempo. Deseaba estar con ella cada minuto del día, sólo ella lograba calmar sus demonios y hacerle sentir vivo.

La vio directamente a sus ojos perla y se perdió en ellos, sentía que lo traspasaban, como si pudiesen ver lo más profundo de su alma. Ella lo veía con ternura, sólo ella podía regalarle esas miradas tan dulces. Instintivamente se acercó más a ella, cerró sus ojos y besó sus labios. Sentir esos labios tan suaves era algo nuevo y totalmente placentero, no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca. La sensación se vio incrementada cuando ella comenzó a responder con más habilidad a sus movimientos y elevó sus brazos para rodear su cuello.

Cada vez eran menos torpes haciéndolo e iban tomando más confianza, iban aprendiendo juntos.

Hinata comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Gaara y a subir sus manos por este hasta tocar su suave cabellera rojiza, sus dedos jugaban con las hebras pelirrojas y masajeaban a su vez detrás de su cabeza. La ojiperla sin querer hacia que la excitación de Gaara aumentara. Él quería ir lento y darle su tiempo a Hinata, pero era hombre y nunca había tocado a una mujer de esa forma, así que su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

Paso su mano a la cintura de la ojiperla y la inclinó hasta recostarla en la cama. Bajó hasta donde ella estaba y siguió besándola. Sólo paraban cuando se les iba el aire, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro y escuchando a sus corazones palpitar con intensidad.

Pasaban los minutos y ellos no paraban, querían conocer la boca del otro, sentir su tacto, saborear sus labios y disfrutar su aroma. Todo ese amor que por años se guardaron para ellos mismos por fin tenía un receptor dispuesto a corresponderlo, la vida no les había dado la oportunidad de descubrir lo entregados y apasionados que podían llegar a ser hasta ese momento.

Gaara acariciaba el perfecto rostro de Hinata con devoción, se sentía en deuda con ella porque al igual que Naruto le mostró el camino de la amistad, ella le mostró el camino del amor. Algo que en el pasado hubiese creído imposible. Estaba concentrado delineando sus labios con los suyos hasta que el sonido de la madera siendo golpeada le quitó la inspiración. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

"!Maldición¡", a todos se les está haciendo costumbre interrumpirme cuando estoy ocupado", pensó. Soltó aire frustrado.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio que era Temari, suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

—Es Temari-san— Gaara aún no se acostumbraba a las habilidades de su novia, era realmente ventajoso tener un poder como el Byakugan de tu lado, nada te tomaba por sorpresa.

—Nos vemos en el invernadero en media hora— Tomó la mano de la Hyuga y besó el dorso de ésta.

—Hai— Vio como Gaara salió por la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

—Lo siento por molestarte Hinata-chan, Natsuki-san vino y me entregó estas invitaciones para ti— Le dio un sobre cerrado—. Todos estamos invitados, aunque dudo que el perezoso de Shikamaru y el amargado de Gaara quieran ir. Espero me ayudes a convencerlos ¿vale?

—Por supuesto— Dijo algo distraída, no podía sacar los besos con Gaara de su cabeza.

Temari colocó su mano sobre la frente de la chica para comprobar su temperatura.

—¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada y agitada? —Temari miró con curiosidad a la ojiperla, también notó el labio inferior ligeramente inflamado de la chica.

—N-no es nada Temari-san— Estaba nerviosa, era mala mintiendo, pero no quería decirle que hasta hace unos momentos su hermano estaba ahí con ella compartiendo una sesión de besos—. Estaba practicando una nueva técnica.

—Mmm… ¿aquí? —Se asomó a la habitación, pudo notar el aroma de Gaara, era inconfundible, pero prefirió no cuestionar más a la chica—. Para eso están los dojos o campos de entrenamiento. Bueno, te ves algo ocupada así que mejor te dejo.

—Nos vemos en la cena— Respondió con la voz algo atropellada y cerró la puerta.

Temari se quedó bastante confundida con esa acción, Hinata no era así, estaba actuando bastante raro desde que llegó a la casa ese día. Ella no era tan buena como su novio para analizar a las personas, tal vez le preguntaría mejor a él qué pasaba con la ojiperla.

. . .

El pelirrojo esperaba a Hinata en el invernadero mientras cuidaba sus cactus, ese lugar le ayudaba a despejarse cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Sonrió al recordar esos besos apasionados que había compartido con la ojiperla, eso parecía un sueño. Esa chica lo había cambiado y le daba lo que había perdido la esperanza de tener alguna vez.

Hinata llegó al punto de encuentro, durante su tiempo como amigos era común encontrarse ahí "por casualidad". Ella sabía que era un lugar especial para él y procuraba frecuentarlo para sentirse más cercana al pelirrojo.

—Lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes, no paso mucho tiempo, ¿qué quería Temari?

—Me dio las invitaciones para la fiesta de Kohaku-san

—¿Piensas ir? — Preguntó con algo de reproche en su voz.

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería, Natsuki-san ha sido muy amable y creo que nos hemos hecho muy unidas. Kohaku-san es bastante agradable y nos cuidamos muy bien las espaldas— En esa misión había creado un lazo con ellos—. Me agradaría que vayamos juntos, claro, si tú quieres.

Gaara tenía claro cuál sería su respuesta, si bien no le encantaba ir a fiestas y no solía ser muy conversador o sociable, nunca dejaría a Hinata sola entre una bola de buitres hambrientos, sabía de antemano que iba a ir ese tal Akihiro, no se la pondría en bandeja de plata, antes muerto.

—Iré, ¿cuándo será? — Tenía que despejar su agenda si quería asistir.

—Dentro de una semana, será temática— Respondió entusiasmada, ir con Gaara le hacía bastante ilusión.

—¿Temática? —No sabía de ese tipo de cosas, aunque se daba una idea.

—Hai, tienes que disfrazarte, el tema será la historia shinobi así que debemos vestirnos de algún personaje famoso, dios mítico o héroe. Será muy divertido.

—Mmm…no tengo idea de quien vestirme.

—Ve como tú mismo, después de todo eres un héroe de la guerra y también el Kazekage— Comentó soltando una pequeña risa, a Gaara le encantó su sonido.

—¿Y tú de quien te disfrazarás? — Esperaba que no fuese de nada muy revelador.

—Es extraño, pero por el color de mis ojos, creo que de Kaguya Otsutsuki.

. . .

Hinata y Gaara ponían la mesa, a Temari y Shikamaru les extraño bastante ver a estos dos tan unidos y al pelirrojo tan relajado, parecía ¿feliz?

Después del invernadero, fueron a comprar ingredientes para la cena que iban a preparar, cuando la gente pasaba por su lado murmuraban y a las chicas se les quitaba la sonrisa del rostro. Pero ellos parecían ignorar al mundo a su alrededor mientras platicaban amenamente.

Ya estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba Kankuro, el cual se había ausentado desde la comida. Hinata vio con duda a Gaara y se decidió que comenzarían sin él. Seguramente se había encontrado con unos amigos o algo por el estilo.

Gaara se puso de pie, algo que desconcertó a la pareja frente a él, parecía querer decir algo. Le envió una mirada tranquilizadora a Hinata que a su vez le regalo una de total apoyo.

—Tenemos algo importante que decirles— Habló con decisión, se notaba la determinación en su voz— Nosotros, Hinata y yo hemos…

La puerta se abrió violentamente, lo cual detuvo de golpe el discurso de Gaara. Kankuro entró al comedor molesto, su expresión era de alguien que se sentía traicionado y algo dolido.

—¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?! Eres nuestro hermano y ¿no eres capaz de confiar en nosotros?

Todos se quedaron mudos con la actitud del castaño.

Continuará…

* * *

El nuevo vestuario de Hinata es el que usa en The Last.

Tonkatsu: El tonkatsu es un plato muy popular en Japón, inventado a finales del siglo XIX. Se trata de una chuleta de cerdo de un centímetro de ancho empanada y frita, troceada; habitualmente se añade a la carne sal y pimienta y se pasa por harina, posteriormente huevos batidos y se finaliza pasando por panko (copos de pan japoneses) antes de freírlo.

. . .

¡Hola a todos!

Mi más sincera disculpa, sé que me ausente bastante y me siento culpable. No quiero que se escuche como justificación, pero he tenido unos meses algo pesados en cuestión de estudio y a nivel familiar, lo cual me ha dejado sin tiempo e inspiración durante un periodo. Pero volví y espero me perdonen por la tardanza.

Como ven nuestros tortolitos ya dieron el paso y están por fin juntos. Puede parecer algo lento el desarrollo de su relación y sus muestras afectivas, pero creo que ambos son personas reservadas y tímidas en ese terreno, por lo cual se van a tomar su tiempo, pero eso no significa que puedan llegar a ser apasionados e intensos en sus emociones. Además aún son inexpertos, no te haces un buen besador o alguien atrevido de la noche a la mañana, todo se da con base en la práctica, experiencia y confianza en la pareja. Algo que sin duda lograran estos dos.

Kankuro está molesto por algo que escucho por ahí y al parecer encontró el momento perfecto para reclamarle a Gaara. Se van a poner las cosas interesantes en la casa Sabaku No.

Agradezco como siempre a las personas que se toman su tiempo para dejar su review, seguir y poner en favoritos esta historia. Ustedes me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo, son los mejores.

Abrazos y saludos a:

 **Hikari-chan Uzumaki**

 **Chi Uzumaki**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Ranea2505**

 **Himawari Hyuga**

 **Uzumaki Yosep**

 **Kamy Akashiya**

 **Flemy Speeddraw**

 **Pitukel**

Por comentar mi fic y apoyarme con sus bellas palabras.

Saludos, abrazos y besos.

* * *

Día de publicación: domingo 28 de mayo del 2017.


	13. Luchando contra los celos

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogo–

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Luchando contra los celos**

– _Tenemos algo importante que decirles– Hablo con decisión, se notaba la determinación en su voz– Nosotros, Hinata y yo hemos…_

 _La puerta se abrió violentamente, lo cual detuvo de golpe el discurso de Gaara. Kankuro entró al comedor molesto, su expresión era de alguien que se sentía traicionado y algo dolido._

– _¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?! Eres nuestro hermano y ¿no eres capaz de confiar en nosotros?_

 _Todos se quedaron mudos con la actitud del castaño._

Temari fue la primera en reaccionar.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas Kankuro?

– ¡No te enojes conmigo, sino con él!– Señalo a Gaara–. Pregúntale tu misma.

Gaara estaba confundido, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que tenía de esa manera a su hermano. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él esperando una respuesta. Él simplemente vio a Kankuro exigiéndole con la mirada que se explicara.

–No te hagas el tonto, media Suna sabe excepto tus hermanos– Gaara comprendió a lo que se refería y relajo su expresión, en serio que su hermano podía ser realmente tonto y molesto. –Todos andan diciendo que los vieron en el hospital besándose a ti y a Hinata.

El silencio duro un momento hasta que la risa de Temari se escuchó por todo el lugar.

–Como serás de tonto y chismoso, ¡¿Para eso interrumpiste nuestra cena?! – Kankuro hizo una mueca de miedo, había logrado enfurecer a Temari y eso no era nada bueno. – Así es la gente, en especial las fans de Gaara, sólo crean rumores para pasar el rato pero son mentiras, ¡ya deberías saberlo Kankuro-baka!

–Es cierto– Gaara habló nuevamente, fuerte y claro. A Hinata se le fue el aire. –Estabamos por darles la noticia. Efectivamente, Hinata y yo estamos juntos…acabamos de iniciar una relación.

Tomó la mano de Hinata, la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada. Gaara sonrió ligeramente, Temari abrió los ojos, pues ver a su hermano sonreír era sumamente raro, sintió como una parte de su pecho se calentaba ya que si algo había caracterizado a la vida del pelirrojo era la soledad y el sufrimiento, verlo feliz era algo bastante grato.

Hinata paso saliva, nadie reaccionaba, Temari sólo los veía fijamente mientras que Kankuro y Shikamaru tenían la boca abierta, no era lo que esperaba, sinceramente creía que se alegrarían, estaba bastante nerviosa sólo quería que dijeran algo, los segundos parecían eternos. Dada su naturaleza insegura, creyó que era una clara señal de rechazo a su relación, inconscientemente bajo la cabeza algo triste. Gaara notó esto y se molestó con ellos, no permitiría que hicieran sentir mal a la ojiperla.

– ¿Y bien? – Exigía una respuesta, casi quería comérselos con la mirada.

–Oh Gaara…Hinata– Temari se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ellos, los envolvió a ambos en un abrazo casi maternal y vio a los ojos a su nueva cuñada– Bienvenida a la familia.

Las palabras de Temari lograron reconfortarla, Shikamaru también se acercó y felicitó a la nueva pareja. Temari vio de manera amenazante a Kankuro, el cual no parecía muy feliz con la noticia.

–Felicidades– Dijo bastante seco, casi amargado.

Temari fue a la cocina, regresó con una botella de sake y cinco ochokos*.

–Esto amerita un brindis con sake– Sirvió la bebida en los vasos de cerámica y los distribuyó entre los presentes. Kankuro lo recibió de mala gana, a Shikamaru le agradó la idea de beber un poco de alcohol pues el trabajo en el cuartel de inteligencia últimamente lo tenía agobiado.

– ¡Por Hinata y Gaara! –Temari alzó la voz para brindar–. ¡Salud!

Todos ingirieron la bebida, hasta Hinata, la cual cerró los ojos al sentirla bajar por su garganta. Volteó a ver a Gaara el cual le respondió con la mirada un "Todo está bien", observó por un instante esos hermosos ojos aguamarina y supo que eso era lo correcto.

–Hey, tortolitos– Hinata desvió la mirada algo avergonzada por ser tan obvia y quedarse embobada enfrente de todos–. ¿Entonces lo del hospital si pasó?

A la chica se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras que Gaara maldecía internamente a esa enfermera que no conforme con interrumpirlos, informó a todo Suna de su hallazgo. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de fastidio, dando a entender que no iba a hablar más del tema. La cena siguió su curso con todo tipo de comentarios de Temari, que sólo hacían a Hinata reír tímidamente, Gaara se limitaba a observarla, definitivamente nunca se cansaría de sus sonrojos y ese sonido musical que tenía su risa.

. . .

Al terminar la cena, Gaara acompañó a su habitación a Hinata. Al llegar a la puerta, el pelirrojo detuvo su andar, no lo pensó mucho, simplemente tomo a la ojiperla del brazo, se acercó a ella y la besó. Amaba esos labios rosados y carnosos. Al separarse Hinata se mordió el labio y abrió la puerta.

–Buenas noches Gaara-kun.

–Buenas noches Hinata– Acarició su cálida mejilla por última vez antes de retirarse.

. . .

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Gaara llegó a su oficina dispuesto a hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible para tener tiempo para su hermosa novia. Estaba de un extraño buen humor hasta que hizo acto de presencia Matsuri, la cual tenía cara de pocos amigos. Normalmente ella era bastante servicial y atenta. Ese día parecía querer ponerle el pie en lugar de ayudar. Estaba por decirle algo cuando unos leves toques en la puerta se escucharon.

–Adelante.

Una melena negro-azulada entró por la puerta e inmediatamente el pelirrojo sintió como su corazón daba un saltó.

–B-buenos días, espero no interrumpir, y-yo te traje el almuerzo– Se acercó a él y le entregó un bento*. Gaara lo recibió con gusto, esa acción significaba mucho para él.

–Te lo agradezco mucho Hinata.

Matsuri, en una esquina de la oficina dónde ordenaba papeles, no dejaba de ver esa escena, ellos ya se trataban con mucha familiaridad, él le sonreía y agradecía su comida.

"¡Maldita, a mí nunca me sonrió así ni me agradeció de esa manera!"

Ya había escuchado los rumores, incluso antes de esto tenía sus sospechas, pero a pesar de prepararse mentalmente para lo peor le seguía doliendo. Esa tonta chica tímida y con cara de no quebrar un plato le había arrebatado al único hombre que siempre quiso. Su frustración era mayúscula, tan sólo de presenciar la cursi escena que tenía enfrente le daban ganas de vomitar.

–Y-yo creo que ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde– La chica se despidió y dejó a un Gaara que nuevamente tenía buen humor. Él se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió el bento más entusiasmado de lo normal, tal vez no se lo había dicho a Hinata, pero le encantaba su comida.

La castaña lo vio disfrutando de la comida y de nueva cuenta sintió su sangre bullir, cuantas veces ella también le había preparado comida para sólo recibir un seco "Gracias" y verlo ingerirla sin expresión alguna. Eso era un golpe a su ego.

–Me retiro– Soltó bruscamente, el pelirrojo la ignoro, para él mejor que se fuera a su clase de ninjutsu médico.

"Ahora tengo que verla pavonearse enfrente de mi por 2 horas hasta que la clase termine" pensó con los nervios de punta. Definitivamente no era su mejor día.

. . .

Hinata se disculpó con sus alumnos por su reciente inasistencia y continuó con las lecciones. Cada uno de ellos tenía un pescado frente a ellos, todos intentaban canalizar chakra a sus manos y aplicarlo al animal para reanimarlo. Unos aplicaban demasiado chakra y otros muy poco. Hinata pasaba entre filas observando como lo hacían y corrigiendo amablemente a los que no lo hacían bien.

–La palma mística requiere un excelente concentración y moldeo de chakra en sus manos, traten de controlarlo, si aplican demasiado sobrecargaran la circulación normal del paciente y quedara inconsciente– Su voz tenía el tono apropiado, al dar clases había perdido un poco la pena y se había hecho más confiada al hablar.

Pasó cerca de Matsuri y notó que ésta estaba particularmente alterada.

–Matsuri-chan, estas aplicando mucho chakra, trata de controlar mejor el flujo– Hinata lo dijo amablemente, pero Matsuri no lo tomo así, todo lo que viniese de la ojiluna lo tomaba a mal.

–Eso intento– Recordó todo, desde el inicio ella le había quitado toda posibilidad de entablar una relación con el pelirrojo, todo empeoro desde que ella llegó. Todas esas ideas en su mente solo hicieron que su coraje aumentara, aplicando una cantidad excesiva de chakra al pescado provocando que este explotara.

Las vísceras volaron por todo el laboratorio, llenando las batas blancas de sus compañeros y la cara de Hinata. Matsuri por primera vez presencio el rostro molesto de la Hyuga. Todos observaron a la que provocó ese desastre y a su sensei. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Hinata Hyuga, la mujer más tierna y paciente existente tenía el Byakugan activado con una expresión de miedo.

Hinata caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de retirarse volteó a donde estaba la chica castaña y habló.

–Acompáñame Matsuri– la castaña paso saliva, la Hyuga ya había desactivado el Byakugan, pero la manera en la que le hablo era tan amable que le daba aún más miedo.

La siguió, Hinata se dirigió hacia el baño de damas, una vez adentro se lavó la cara para quitarse el olor y los residuos del animal. Una vez que terminó, su mirada se enfocó en Matsuri, que se sentía intimidada por esos ojos perlados.

–Te he notado bastante inestable, el incidente de hace unos minutos me lo confirma. La palma mística es algo que ya dominabas, esta era sólo una práctica. Imagina las consecuencias que esto hubiera tenido si hubiera sido un paciente.

–Estoy bien…en serio, sólo que no supe controlar mi chakra, es todo.

Hinata era una persona tranquila siempre, pero le molestaba que esa chica le mintiera tan descaradamente, después de todo, nada se escapaba de sus ojos.

–Puedes retirarte, es todo por hoy para ti, descansa. Nos vemos la siguiente clase– Trato de ser comprensiva y olvidar lo que paso en el laboratorio. Se iba a retirar del lugar, pero Matsuri habló.

– ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no pasa nada?, ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que me lo arrebataste? – El coraje había vuelto a Matsuri, sentía su sangre hervir al ver a Hinata tan tranquila.

– ¿Hablas de Gaara-kun? –A Hinata le tomó por sorpresa el cambio de actitud de la castaña.

– ¿De quién más si no él? – Tenía mucho tiempo guardándose ese sentimiento, sentía que por fin podía echárselo en cara a la ojiluna, si bien ella había ganado al menos quería hacerla sentir mal.

–Matsuri-chan, estás alterada, es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses– No le gustaban las confrontaciones.

–Oh, vamos. Todos vieron como reaccionaste en el laboratorio, es obvio que tienes algo en contra de mí, porque en el fondo sabes que yo siempre estoy cerca de Gaara y que he estado desde antes que tú– Eso si le dolió un poco a la Hyuga, porque era cierto, la única mujer cercana a Gaara aparte de ella era Matsuri. Si bien Gaara nunca había mostrado interés en ella, la espina de la desconfianza entro en su mente, pero a pesar de sus tribulaciones internas, trató de contraatacar.

–No tengo nada en contra tuyo porque Gaara-kun nunca se ha interesado en ti, ni lo hará– Hinata le dio la espalda y se retiró, dejando a una Matsuri enojada y sumamente frustrada, las palabras de la peliazul hicieron mella en su ego.

Hinata regreso al laboratorio tratando de parecer normal, la verdad es que no le gustaba discutir, pero disfruto decirle eso a Matsuri y ponerla en su lugar de una vez por todas. Ella no era celosa, pero sin duda le molestaba lo obsesiva que podía llegar a ser la chica con Gaara.

. . .

Al terminar sus clases y su trabajo en el hospital, Hinata se dirigió al lugar donde preparaban las costillas a la BBQ favoritas de Gaara, le daría una sorpresa llevándoselas a su oficina.

A veces sentía que la carga de trabajo de Gaara era excesiva, nunca dejaba de trabajar, la verdad ser Kage no era lo que parecía, era mucho más desgastante y estresante que cualquier otro trabajo, sinceramente admiraba al pelirrojo pues aun siendo un adolescente asumió el cargo y lo había ejercido de manera excelente, tanto que en Suna decían que Gaara era el mejor Kazekage en la historia de esa aldea.

Desde antes quería hacer eso, llevarle comida, platicar y ayudarlo a relajarse, pero nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Ahora ya tenía la confianza de que Gaara tomaría a bien esas acciones y al ser su novia no le molestaría su cercanía, siempre había sido bastante cuidadosa de no invadir el espacio personal de los demás y no incomodar con su presencia, por eso su timidez al tratar al pelirrojo. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, ya había sido besada por el en su propia cama, la pena iba quedando a un lado.

Llamó antes de entrar y recibió un "adelante" como respuesta. Al entrar pudo jurar que a Gaara se le iluminó el rostro al verla. Ella se sonrojó y avanzó hacía él.

–Etto…pensé que querías comer, así que te traje tus costillas favoritas– Traía una bolsa de papel la cual contenía la comida, se dispuso a servirla.

–No tenías que molestarte Hinata– La miró fijamente, sus ojos aguamarina brillaron–. Muchas gracias–. Vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que la acercó a él para besarla. Ya ansiaba sus labios, toda la maldita mañana y parte de la tarde se la paso pensando en su bella novia y en lo mucho que quería estar con ella, por más que quería avanzar, más y más pergaminos se acumulaban en su escritorio, haciéndole difícil la tarea de terminar rápido e ir con la ojiperla. Por suerte, Hinata era amable y compresiva, la clase de mujer que en vez de reprocharte te apoya y motiva. Era la mujer perfecta para él.

–No te preocupes, y-yo quería venir a verte de todos modos– Ambos se sentaron, Hinata al lado de él y comenzaron a comer. Gaara sólo podía agradecer a Kami por mandarle a la ojiperla, sólo unos días como novios y ya hacía su vida más llevadera, él quería hacer lo mismo por ella.

Ambos comieron tranquilamente, hablando sobre cómo les había ido en su día, Hinata decidió omitir el incidente con Matsuri. El pelirrojo le habló sobre una cumbre a la cual tenía que asistir junto con los otros Kages, para hablar sobre unos tratados de paz y comercio entre las aldeas. Sería sólo una semana en Konoha, sería acompañado por Temari solamente. Ella le sugirió ir con él, pero el pelirrojo inmediatamente se negó argumentando que no la pondría en riesgo nuevamente.

–Creo que hoy me quedaré a dormir aquí, hay mucho papeleo– Suspiró con cansancio, realmente podía sentir arena en sus ojos de tanto leer.

–Me quedaré contigo– Hinata unió sus manos en su pecho, realmente quería aligerar la carga del pelirrojo–. Dime en que te puedo ayudar y lo haré.

–No Hinata, ve dormir, tú también debes estar cansada– No quería abusar de la amabilidad de la peliazul.

–Yo en serio quiero hacerlo– La mirada que le dio era decidida pero a la vez suplicante. Nadie podía resistirse a esa mirada ni decir que no.

–Está bien, te lo agradecería mucho…Puedes comenzar con estos– Le señalo una torre de papeles, de sólo imaginar lo mucho que leía el chico al día paso saliva. Le dio instrucciones y ella comenzó su trabajo, definitivamente era más divertido salir de misión aunque fuera riesgoso a estar todo el día leyendo y firmando acuerdos, peticiones etc… Que difícil era ser Kage.

A las pocas horas, Hinata ya sentía sus parpados pesados, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de labor. Fue a preparar dos tazas de café a la pequeña cocina que había en el edificio y regresó con Gaara. Éste aceptó de buena gana el humeante café que le ofrecía, él ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela trabajando, pero estar acompañado por ella era simplemente lo mejor. Continuaron de esa manera un par de horas, habían avanzado bastante, de la enorme columna sólo quedaba un pequeño montón de carpetas, Hinata tenía los ojos rojos y bostezaba.

Presa del cansancio se fue acomodando en la cómoda silla de Gaara y se quedó dormida. Eran las 3:40 a.m. El pelirrojo detalló las facciones de su novia, era muy tierna cuando dormía, le daban unas ganas enormes de abrazarla. Consciente de su estado, Gaara la tomó en sus brazos y la alzó como si no pesara nada. Percibió ese delicioso aroma a lilas, lavanda y jazmín que ella tenía en su cabello.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la ojiperla y trato de abrir la puerta, ésta estaba cerrada. Hinata debía tener la llave en alguna parte, con la arena levantó la alfombra y la maceta que había en el pasillo al lado de la puerta pero no encontró nada.

"Tal vez la lleva consigo" pensó, vio a la Hyuga, no llevaba un chaleco ninja ni nada, sólo ese nuevo ajustado atuendo que ponía a babear a los hombres. Sólo tenía bolsas en su short corto y éstas estaban justo en los glúteos de la chica. Él era un caballero, pero debía dejar el cuerpo dormido de Hinata en su cama, así que con un leve sonrojo bajó su mano y tocó por encima las bolsas notando por fin la llave en una de ellas.

Al ingresar la acomodó en su cama y cubrió con el edredón lila. Ella lucía muy bella, su cabello era como la noche y su piel como porcelana. Él se sentó al lado de ella observándola un momento, acariciaba su cabello y sus mejillas. Después de un rato se encontraba a si mismo recostado al lado de ella, acercando su rostro al cuello de ella para aspirar su aroma y sentir su calor, estando así sentía como una paz desconocida para él lo invadía.

Aún recordaba la noches en las que el Shukaku le impedía dormir, amenazándolo con tomar el control de su cuerpo y destruir todo, cuando le pedía sangre y lo atormentaba con sus gritos. Había sido un infierno en vida, más cuando era de noche y la bestia se alteraba, el miedo a dormir lo había acompañado toda su vida. Ahora por fin experimentaba lo que todos y comprendía porqué Shikamaru Nara amaba dormir, pero todo era gracias a la bella joven que dormía plácidamente a su lado, ella tenía la capacidad de alejar sus demonios en las noches otorgándole ese calor y esa paz tan anheladas por él.

Así fue como se abrazó al cuerpo de la peliazul y se entregó por completo al sueño.

. . .

Los días posteriores a ese siguieron la misma rutina, cumplir cada uno con sus labores, Hinata le llevaba el almuerzo y la cena a Gaara, le ayudaba con el papeleo y finalmente dormían juntos. No había nada aparte del hecho de dormir al lado del otro, Gaara le confesó a Hinata que dormía mejor con ella a su lado, por no decir que no lo hacía si no, ella no se negó y acepto gustosa que lo hiciera, a ella también le agradaba la sensación de descansar en los brazos del pelirrojo.

. . .

La fiesta de Kohaku sería esa noche y ella ya tenía todo listo. El kimono de princesa de cuello alto color blanco con bordes oro y morado oscuro le había quedado perfecto a la modista, la peluca de cabello blanco le llegaba a los tobillos, no era tan largo como el de la diosa conejo pero estaba bien. Sólo sería cuestión de maquillarse el tercer ojo, ponerse máscara para pestañas, delineador y labial rojo en sus labios. Aparte de las descripciones de Naruto, ella tenía una clara referencia de la apariencia de ella por unos pergaminos antiguos de su clan, ya que según su padre ellos descendían directamente de ella, de ahí su característico color de ojos.

Se sintió orgullosa del resultado que obtuvo, realmente parecía Kaguya Otsutsuki. Bajó al recibidor, donde ya estaban todos excepto Temari. Shikamaru iba vestido de su padre, o sea, no iba vestido pues prácticamente era idéntico a él. Gaara iba vestido de él y no supo reconocer de quien iba vestido Kankuro.

–Kankuro-san, ¿de quién se disfrazó usted? – El chico la vio con algo de molestia, como si fuese obvio.

–De Akasuna No Sasori obviamente– Hinata se limitó a sonreir, realmente no se parecía en absoluto a Sasori a pesar de la peluca pelirroja que traía puesta. Le faltaba una capa de Akatsuki para completar su atuendo, pero si algo era obvio era que los chicos no se esforzaban en esas cosas.

Gaara pasó a su lado y tomó su mano. Le dijo al oído lo bien que se veía y ella se sonrojo.

–Si Naruto te viera, se lanzaba contra ti con un rasengan en la mano, te ves idéntica a Kaguya– Dijo con gracia el Nara.

Temari bajo por las escaleras y mostró su perfecto disfraz de Tsunade Senju, lo único que no era del todo igual era la prominente delantera de la original, pero no era como si alguien pudiese igualarla.

–Por fin problemática mujer, nos tienes esperando desde hace una hora, seguramente ya se acabó la bebida– Soltó Shikamaru casi con aburrimiento.

–Oh, lo siento bebé llorón por no tener en consideración tu creciente alcoholismo– Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, una mueca de dolor se mostró en el rostro del chico– No gusta que me presionen.

–Auch, hasta pareces la real– Haciendo referencia al carácter de la verdadera Tsunade Senju, la cual era igual o peor de explosiva y violenta.

. . .

En el lugar, el ambiente era bastante vivo, gente disfrazada iba de un lado a otro, bailaban y conversaban mientras bebían. Había como cinco Gaaras, dos Sasukes y cuatro Narutos ahí. Era curioso, por eso nadie se había fijado en el original. De pronto una Konan se acercó a ellos.

– ¡Hola Hina! te ves genial, ya te iba a preguntar en donde habías comprado tus pupilentes. Te va de maravilla el disfraz… Llegan tarde, se perdieron varias cosas, por suerte no se va a acabar esto hasta bien entrada la madrugada– Elevaba mucho la voz por el alto volumen de la música.

–Me gusta mucho tu disfraz, te ves muy bonita Natsuki-san…–No pudo terminar, pues el festejado llegó al lado de su novia, estaba disfrazado de Pain, Hinata sintió que le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna, recordó como ese frío metal la atravesaba sin piedad ese día de la invasión a Konoha.

– ¡Hola chicos!, ¿Cómo se la están pasando? –Preguntó amablemente a los recién llegados, ellos le dieron sus regalos y él los acepto con una sonrisa cálida.

Con el tiempo todos se dispersaron, Temari y Shikamaru por un lado, Kankuro platicando con varias señoritas para ver con cual ligaba y luego estaban Hinata y Gaara que estaban sentados tomando una bebida tranquilamente, el pelirrojo no se separaba ni un minuto de la ojiperla al ver que ésta atraía la atención de varios chicos. Él era bastante posesivo con ella.

Al no ser ellos grandes conversadores, muy sociables o animados, se limitaron con ver a los demás disfrutar. Gaara rodeaba con su brazo a Hinata, era satisfactorio poder marcar su territorio.

–Ahora vengo, tengo que ir al baño– Elevó la voz para que se escuchara entre todo el ruido. Él sólo asintió, dando a entender que la había escuchado.

Se le había complicado llegar a su destino, pues todos pisaban su largo kimono cuando iba pasando. De repente una voz conocida le habló.

– ¡Hina!, ¡aquí Hinata! – Agitó la mano para que lo reconociera entre la multitud.

–Hola Akihiro-kun, que…que curioso disfraz.

–Tú que lo conoces, dime si me parezco al original. En serio espero que sí, me esforcé en hacerlo– Iba disfrazado de Naruto, usaba una peluca de cabello rubio, se había maquillado unos bigotes y llevaba puesto un traje de entrenamiento color naranja. Lo único que no cambio fue su color de ojos.

–Te quedo muy bien, te pareces mucho a Naruto-kun– Se sentía un poco incomoda, pues aún recordaba el intento fallido de beso.

–Tú te ves hermosa dattebayo! –Le sonrió y levantó el pulgar tratando de imitar la actitud del verdadero Naruto–. Desde que te vi supe que eras tú, tus ojos son inconfundibles.

–Etto…gracias Akihiro-kun…y-yo tengo que irme, vengo con alguien– No quería ser grosera pero su novio la esperaba.

–Oh, por supuesto, pero antes ¿me concederías esta pieza? –Le extendió la mano esperando que ella la tomara.

–Te dijo que venía con alguien– Una voz casi sepulcral salió de la garganta de Gaara, como tenía ganas de hacer su funeral de arena con ese chico.

–Wau, que buen disfraz, casi pareces el real– Soltó tranquilamente sin notar la molestia del pelirrojo.

–Es porque lo soy– Sus orbes aguamarina miraban con amenaza al chico. Hinata y Akihiro pasaron saliva al mismo tiempo, se podía sentir un aura densa alrededor de ellos.

–Oh, Kazekage-sama, mis disculpas– Inclinó la cabeza. Gaara no sabía que le molestaba más, él hecho de que el muy descarado invitara a bailar a su novia, o que éste estuviera vestido del ex amor platónico de ella–. Hasta luego Hinata-san.

Akihiro salió disparado de ese lugar, al igual que todos los habitantes de la aldea conocía perfectamente el pasado del pelirrojo y su temperamento volátil, no quería tentar a su suerte.

Hinata no sabía que hacer o que decir, esa situación había sido de lo más incómoda. Gaara la tomó de la muñeca y la comenzó a dirigir hacía otro lugar.

–Suficiente, nos vamos– Era una orden, Hinata se tensó al escucharlo de esa manera, aunque no era como si quisiera quedarse tampoco quería irse tan precipitadamente sin decirle adiós al festejado y a su novia.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de los Sabaku No, Gaara cerró la puerta tras de él y se acercó lentamente a Hinata. Ella contuvo la respiración, él parecía alterado.

–Te juro que si vuelve a acercarse a ti lo matare– Le dijo al oído con la voz ronca.

Sin esperarlo la comenzó a besar, y no como lo había hecho antes, no, ese era un beso pasional, arrebatado y desesperado. Ella le respondió con dificultad hasta que tomó el ritmo. Ella estaba recargada en la puerta de entrada, su cuerpo y el de él estaban en un estrecho contacto. Gaara parecía ansioso de sentirla cerca, como si eso reafirmara su vínculo.

El hecho de estarla besando de esa manera evidenciaba la inseguridad de Gaara, temía que llegara otro hombre y le arrebatara el amor de su Hinata, necesitaba sentirla y a su vez sentirse amado por ella.

La sensación que tenía en ese momento era de total posesión, bajo sus labios al cuello delicado de la ojiperla y comenzó a besarla ahí, le dejo una marca, era su forma de marcarla como suya. Ella emitió un pequeño y casi insonoro gemido, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por callarlo fue escuchado por él. Eso sólo aumento el calor que sentía en ese momento.

Por más que le impresionaba el actuar de su novio no podía negar que le gustaba, se sonrojaba sólo de pensar en lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ese contacto. Quería mostrarle a él que a ella también le gustaba, así que subió sus manos a su roja cabellera para acariciarla, después bajo su mano derecha a su nuca para profundizar el beso, estaba del mismo color su rostro que el cabello de su novio pero trato de ignorar su timidez.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero no era como si tratara de impedirlo, le gustaban las sensaciones que experimentaba y notaba en la cara de su novia que ella también lo hacía. La apretó más contra sí mismo, podía sentir sus curvas y su calor. Paró para observarla, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, sus labios carnosos estaban hinchados por los besos y sus mejillas tenían ese hermoso tono rosado que tanto le gustaba.

–No quiero perderte– Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Aunque su voz era igual de ronca que siempre, se podía notar un toque de súplica en aquellas palabras.

–No lo harás– Comprendió a la perfección lo que sentía el pelirrojo, ella sólo quería demostrarle que sólo lo quería a él. Así que se paró de puntas, abrazó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso que logró reconfortar como una dulce caricia el corazón de Gaara.

Continuará…

* * *

Ochoko: Es un pequeño vaso cilíndrico de cerámica, sustituido por un vaso de chupito en muchos restaurantes occidentales.

Bento: es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa. Tradicionalmente el Bentō suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verdura. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.

¡Hola a todos!

Ya estoy adquiriendo el mal hábito de tardarme en actualizar, debo comenzar a administrar mejor mí tiempo si quiero terminar el fic este año. Lo siento por hacerlos esperar.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, en especial la parte final. Siento que Gaara es el tipo de persona a la que le cuesta amar en un principio, pero una vez que lo hacen es tan profundo que cae en la obsesión y dependencia. La verdad es que creé a Akihiro sólo para molestar a Gaara, lo sé soy mala. Pero digamos que el hecho de ver que otros hombres ven a Hina hace que él mismo la valore más y que no sienta que la tiene segura para él.

Acerca de la reacción de Hinata para con Matsuri, creo que a pesar de ser una persona tímida y amable ella también tiene la necesidad de alejar a las mujeres como ella de Gaara. Ella no tiene que pelear por nadie por el amor de él, pues ella sabe bien lo que sienten ambos, pero su quiso aclararle su lugar a Matsuri para que desistiera.

A partir de este capítulo habrá más contacto físico y emocional entre estos dos. Se quieren pero su relación aún debe desarrollarse más para llegar al punto de amarse.

Ha tardado poco más de un mes en actualizar este fic porque he visto mi tiempo dividido entre dos historias, ésta y La leyenda de Hinata, mi nuevo longfic que es un crossover entre Naruto y Avatar: Last Airbender. Espero actualizar las dos a la par y no tardar más de un mes en hacerlo.

En fin, me esforzaré por tenerles el siguiente capítulo este mismo mes. Agradezco muchísimo el enorme apoyo que me dan con sus reviews, cada que leo uno me pongo toda feliz.

Mención especial a:

 **Hinata Uchiha.H**

 **Chi Uzumaki**

 **Hikari-chan Uzumaki**

 **Princesa del Tikal**

 **Himawari Hyuga**

 **Guest1**

 **Franini**

Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

 **Respondo a lectores sin cuenta:**

 **Guest1:** Me hizo reír tu review, de verdad me motivo para comenzar a escribir el capítulo, a veces hace falta que alguien te llame la atención para dejar la holgazanería de lado. Saludos ;)

 **Franini:** No te conozco y ya te quiero :3. En serio, me conmovieron tus palabras y el hecho de que me dejaras un review a pesar de que no acostumbras a hacerlo, te lo agradezco profundamente. Me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi fic y que me apoyes para continuarlo. Un gran abrazo hasta donde sea que estés.

Los quiero, saludos y muchos besos :3

Fecha de publicación: sábado 08 de julio del 2017.


	14. Planes para el futuro

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogo–

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. Planes para el futuro**

– _No quiero perderte– Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Aunque su voz era igual de ronca que siempre, se podía notar un toque de súplica en aquellas palabras._

– _No lo harás– Comprendió a la perfección lo que sentía el pelirrojo, ella sólo quería demostrarle que sólo lo quería a él. Así que se paró de puntas, abrazó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso que logró reconfortar como una dulce caricia el corazón de Gaara._

El ritmo disminuyó y fue como si todo a su alrededor se hiciera más lento, sólo existían ellos, el contacto con la piel del otro quemaba aunque sólo fueran roces, sus labios seguían unidos y en ese momento era lo único que importaba, pues solamente se permitían sentir. El silencio los rodeaba y permitía que los latidos de sus corazones fueran audibles. Era la música del amor.

Hinata paró el contacto y miró a Gaara directamente a los ojos, sabía lo dura que había sido la vida para él, así que comprendía su actuar, ella también creció sin mucho afecto, así que al igual que él, necesitaba amor, debían curar las heridas de su alma juntos, dándose cariño y comprensión. Acarició el rostro de Gaara y sosteniéndole la mirada abrió su corazón.

–Yo te quiero a ti, solamente a ti– En sus ojos había determinación, podía ser una persona tímida, pero cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres amados y sus sentimientos, adquiría un valor impresionante– Quiero caminar a tu lado y estar ahí para ti, siempre.

Los ojos aguamarina se humedecieron, no lloró, pero ganas tenía de hacerlo. Las palabras de Hinata le llegaban al corazón, sabía que había reaccionado exageradamente, aún no sabía lidiar con los celos, pero al menos eso había servido para escuchar lo que posiblemente eran palabras más bellas que alguien le había dicho jamás.

De repente Hinata rio suavemente, Gaara no comprendió está acción.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tienes labial en el rostro– Ella señaló sus labios de él. Él también sonrió pues ella tenía el maquillaje regado.

Ella trató de quitarle el labial de la piel con un pañuelo de papel pero no pudo del todo.

–Se ve algo incómodo ese disfraz.

–Sí, no puedo caminar bien y es bastante pesado, supongo que me iré a cambiar– El kimono era bastante largo, cada que caminaba lo pisaba. Vestirse de Kaguya era molesto.

–Supongo que haré lo mismo– Ambos fueron a sus habitaciones para quitarse sus vestimentas, darse una ducha rápida y ponerse algo más cómodo. Después de vestirse, Gaara fue a la habitación de Hinata, aún tenía su cabello húmedo.

Una vez ahí, Gaara y Hinata se acostaron en la cama, como ya era costumbre, él detrás de ella, arrullándose con el aroma que desprendía su cabello y enterrando su nariz en el cuello níveo de su novia, provocándole a ésta cosquillas.

–Gaara, ¿estás despierto? – Su voz era baja, no quería despertarlo en caso de estar dormido, pero había algo en su mente que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

–Sí, ¿qué pasa? – Su voz era baja pero ronca.

–No puedo dormir, hay algo que tengo que decirte– Dijo con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

–Y ¿Qué es eso? – Gaara notó la seriedad con la que hablaba Hinata, debía de ser importante.

–Mi padre aún no sabe de lo nuestro y… y me preocupa que no lo apruebe– Hace unos días había recibido una carta de su padre en la cual le comunicaba a Hinata que el consejo pensaba que ya era tiempo de que contrajera nupcias.

– ¿Por qué no lo iba a aprobar?, soy el Kazekage– No era por presumir, pero cualquier hombre querría que su hija estuviese con él.

–No es por eso, sino que…– Hinata se estremeció, su pausa hizo que Gaara se impacientara, quería saber qué era eso que tanto le preocupaba–, él no va a permitir que el Byakugan salga del clan, mi deber es casarme con alguien de mi clan para preservar mi doujutsu.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que no puedo aspirar a tener algo más que un noviazgo contigo? ¿Algo temporal? –Gaara se levantó de la cama y respiró profundo, esperó la respuesta de Hinata pero ella sólo bajó la cabeza–. ¿¡Es en serio!? me acabas de decir que quieres estar conmigo siempre y ahora esto. No te entiendo, ¿por qué accediste a una relación que de antemano sabes que no va a permitir tu clan?

–Porque te quiero, y realmente quiero estar contigo sólo que…– Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Gaara se culpó por ello y fue inmediatamente a abrazarla–, tengo la esperanza de que mi padre lo apruebe, después de todo, como dijiste, eres el Kazekage.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su rostro y la besó en la frente, después acercó sus labios a los de Hinata y sobre ellos dijo.

–Dentro de dos días partiré a la cumbre de Kages en Konoha, estaré una semana completa ahí, tendré suficiente tiempo para ir a hablar con tu padre, le expresaré que mis intenciones son únicamente las mejores contigo. No te preocupes ya, déjamelo a mí, lo haré entrar en razón– Acarició los cabellos sedosos de Hinata y la besó profundamente.

Estaban en una cama besándose, solos y de noche, un beso inocente se volvió cada vez más y más apasionado. Pronto Gaara se encontraba besando la piel del cuello de Hinata, Ella mordía su labio inferior, sentía como el pelirrojo bajaba más sus besos por su escote, al verse limitado por la ligera blusa de su novia, con su mano bajo un poco la prenda, dejando a penas el pezón cubierto por la tela, seguía descendiendo, probando cada vez más del pecho de su novia. No soportaba más, necesitaba ver en todo su esplendor los tentadores senos de Hinata, esos que le quitaban el aliento desde hace mucho pero que al ser un caballero se limitaba a sólo observar disimuladamente.

A su novia parecía no molestarle, así que sin más, subió su mano, dispuesto a revelar ese pezón. Pero antes de hacerlo ambos sintieron con la puerta del hogar Sabaku No se abría de golpe y varias voces se escucharon. Eso les corto la inspiración. Esta vez no los habían interrumpido directamente, pero sin duda sus hermanos eran expertos en echar a perder momentos románticos con la peliazul.

Se acostó de espaladas en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, estuvo tan cerca, quería continuar pero Hinata ya se había cubierto con las sabanas su pecho, se le veía avergonzada y tenía las mejillas rojas, sería raro continuar con eso. Él simplemente cerró los ojos y se volteó al lado contrario de donde estaba Hinata, no quería que ella notara su erección. Últimamente eso se estaba haciendo costumbre.

No quería apresurar las cosas, quería que ella tuviese la iniciativa y le indicara el ritmo al cual la relación debía avanzar, pero era difícil no querer más de una mujer como ella. Ni su timidez e inocencia impedían que él la viese como una mujer bella y sensual. Su rostro angelical no iba con su cuerpo, desde el principio supo que sería difícil no obedecer a sus instintos de hombre con ese proporcionado y bien formado cuerpo. Hasta un hombre como él era tentado, de ahí sus celos, sabía que cualquiera haría suya a Hinata sin dudar, pero eso no lo permitiría, el único que tendría el honor sería él.

. . .

El día de partir a Konoha había llegado, Hinata había ido a despedirlo, la extrañaría muchísimo durante todo ese tiempo pues ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que se sentía algo vacío sin ella y sus tiernos sonrojos. Sus compañeros de viaje serían Temari y Shikamaru, nuevamente dejó a Kankuro a cargo de la aldea, Hinata se ofreció a ayudar con el papeleo en su ausencia, confiaba en ambos.

Hinata se quedó observando al horizonte hasta que la silueta de ellos se desvaneció en el desierto, incluso activó su Byakugan para seguirlos con la vista hasta donde sus ojos le permitieran. Se quedó ensimismada, recordando como la había tocado su novio la noche anterior y las anteriores a ésta, se sonrojo con sólo imaginar lo mucho que había avanzado el contacto físico con el pelirrojo. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, se estaba haciendo bastante pervertida.

Se fue a preparar para ir a la academia.

. . .

Ese día se le había hecho bastante largo y aburrido, después de que terminara su turno fue a la oficina de Gaara para ayudar a Kankuro con el papeleo, al entrar sus ojos no brillaron como lo hacían todos los días, pues no había un chico de cabellera roja ahí. Kankuro se tenía tiempo comportándose algo distante con ella, no era que no le importara, simplemente no sabía como lidiar con ello pues ignoraba que había hecho para molestarlo, así que se limitó a seguir en silencio, uno muy incómodo por cierto.

Al llegar a la casa tomó una manzana, no tenía mucha hambre, la comió, fue a su cuarto a bañarse sin animo y al salir se dispuso a dormir sin importar que su cabello estuviese aún húmedo, ese día había dolido la ausencia de Gaara y en ese momento lo resentía más pues extrañaba su cercanía al dormir, la respiración acompasada del pelirrojo que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y sus brazos que la hacían sentirse protegida, como si nada en el mundo pudiese hacerle daño. No llevaban ni 24 horas separados y ya lo extrañaba, suponía que así debía sentirse estar enamorado.

. . .

Con Gaara las cosas no eran muy diferentes, lo único que cambiaba era que él en lugar de sentirse deprimido estaba de mal humor, esperaba que esa dichosa reunión entre Kages fuera fructífera ya que lo habían hecho salir de Suna y separarse de la ojiperla. Quería apresurar las cosas y regresar cuanto antes a su aldea, pero con esos Kages ancianos simplemente no se podía acelerar nada. A veces odiaba su puesto, pues ahora que por fin estaba teniendo una vida no podía disfrutarla por culpa de su trabajo, agradecía que Hinata fuese paciente y accesible, otra ya le habría exigido tiempo para ella, como su hermana a Shikamaru por ejemplo, los cuales no paraban de discutir, aunque era curioso pues más bien ella discutía y él sólo la escuchaba con cara de fastidio. Sabía que se querían pero tenían una forma muy peculiar de expresárselo.

Al llegar a Konoha fueron recibidos por Naruto y Sakura. El rubio inmediatamente se acercó amistosamente a saludar.

– ¡Hola Gaara!, qué bueno verte amigo. ¡Vamos a Ichiraku ramen, tengo mucho que contarte, dattebayo! – Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

–Deben querer descansar ¡baka!, fue un viaje largo para ellos– Habló Sakura con el puño alzado, le molestaba que Naruto fuera tan imprudente con personas tan importantes como los Kages, los trataba sin ningún tipo de honorifico o respeto. Nunca cambiaría.

–Creo que lo del ramen estaría bien– Gaara quería escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decirle, era su amigo y hace tiempo que no lo veía.

–Nosotros pasamos, iremos a descansar– Temari y Shikamaru siguieron a Sakura, la cual los guio al lugar donde se quedarían.

Gaara acompañó al rubio a Ichiraku, Naruto no paró de hablar en todo el camino, le contaba sobre sus misiones, las cosas que había pasado recientemente en Konoha y más. Al llegar al establecimiento pidieron su orden de ramen, Gaara pidió lo que Naruto denominó "el mejor ramen de la historia". El pelirrojo hablaba poco, temía que Naruto se atragantara con el ramen, pues hablaba y comía al mismo tiempo. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hablar sobre un tema que no sabía como tomaría su amigo.

–Oye ¿Cómo ha estado Hinata?, no ha sabido mucho sobre ella y pues quería mandarle una carta para preguntarle pero creí que se vería raro– El chico se revolvió su cabellera rubia con nerviosismo.

– ¿Por qué sería raro si sólo son amigos? –Habló el pelirrojo, su voz hizo énfasis en la palabra "amigos", había hablado sin pensar, las palabras sólo salieron de su boca con un tono de molestia que no percibió su amigo.

–Pues porque no soy muy bueno expresándome por escrito y quisiera mejor hablar con ella en persona, por eso le dije a la vieja Tsunade que la próxima misión a Suna me la asignara a mí– Gaara apretó los palillos que tenía entre sus dedos, ya era hora de que Naruto se enterara de su relación con Hinata antes de que éste hiciera planes con ella.

–Ella está bien, se ha adaptado a Suna y realiza su misión satisfactoriamente, además…– No quería presumir, pero se sentía orgulloso de lo que le diría–, ella está en una relación.

– ¡QUÉ! ¡¿Quién es el maldito?! Ese desgraciado probará mi rasengan.

–Soy yo– Dijo Gaara con voz tranquila. Esas dos palabras bastaron para dejar en shock a Naruto, el cual tardó en procesarlo. Gaara era consciente de la molestia de Naruto, no quería armar un problema pero si el rubio se alteraba le diría algunas verdades.

–Pero ¿por qué?, pensé que me conocías– Hizo una pausa, estaba triste, si Gaara estaba con ella había perdido su oportunidad–. Pensé que sabías que ella era importante para mí, que tenía sentimientos por ella.

–Si te conozco pero no leo tu mente, nunca aclaraste ese punto, yo creía que no te importaría pues siempre te ha gustado Sakura– Ahora que lo pensaba Naruto era pésimo en esas cosas, tal vez más que él mismo.

–Sí pero es diferente, Sakura es linda pero desde hace mucho sé que lo nuestro no funcionaría, ella siempre ha estado enamorada del teme, además…ella no es como Hinata– Se sentía como un idiota por estar tan cegado con Sakura por tanto tiempo que ignoró a la chica que ahora era novia de su amigo.

–Lo siento Naruto, ella te quiso por mucho tiempo. – Naruto levantó la mirada interrogante–. Sí, lo sé. Ella te esperó mucho tiempo y no lo viste, simplemente se cansó de ser ignorada.

Naruto no dijo nada, se quedó pensativo como pocas veces lo hacía. Gaara tenía razón, ella había sacrificado su vida en varias ocasiones por él, le había declarado su amor y él no se había dignado a responderle, lo había pensado hacer y corresponderle pero el tiempo y la guerra no ayudaron, había sido un tonto al pensar que ella siempre estaría ahí esperándolo y que sus sentimientos nunca cambiarían. Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan despistado, tan él.

–Felicidades Gaara, te quedaste con la mejor, Hinata es una chica especial– Reconoció Naruto, a pesar de que le doliera debía de sentirse feliz por ellos, pues no conocía a nadie que mereciera la felicidad más que ese par.

–Gracias Naruto, lo sé– Agradeció sinceramente el pelirrojo.

– ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que tenía algo importante que contarte? –Mencionó tratando de olvidar el tema anterior y disipar un poco la incomodidad creciente entre ambos. Vio a Gaara asentir con la cabeza, así que tomo aire y sonrió– La vieja Tsunade se retirara y ya me aprobaron como su sucesor dattebayo.

–Esa es una excelente noticia, por fin vas a cumplir tu sueño.

–Bueno, no va a ser aún hasta que pase unos exámenes que me hará Kakashi-sensei, al parecer quieren que estudie– Dijo con cara de desánimo– No les basto con que demostrara mi poder en la guerra, quieren que haga lo que más odio dattebayo.

–Eres el ninja más fuerte que conozco, pero no basta con ser fuerte para ser un Kage, un Kage tiene que ver siempre por el bienestar de su pueblo y eso no sólo implica protegerlos de amenazas externas a base de fuerza bruta, sino de planeación y administración, construir hospitales y ayudar a los menos favorecidos, encargarse de que todos tengan qué comer y sobretodo de que los niños no sufran de la guerra y la muerte, para eso estamos los Kages– Gaara hablaba con convicción, él tuvo que aprender eso rápido pues se convirtió en Kage a una edad muy temprana–. Estoy seguro de que te convertirás en un gran Hokage Naruto, después de todo, tú fuiste el que me mostró el camino correcto.

–Muchas gracias Gaara, tienes razón, ese es mi camino ninja y no me rendiré hasta lograr ser Hokage, ¡dattebayo! – Sonrió radiantemente y levantó su pulgar.

. . .

Al día siguiente se reunieron los Kages, había muchos temas importantes que tratar, a Gaara le importaba especialmente uno, había estado trabajando en un proyecto para unir la Hoja con Suna, iba a ser bastante costoso pues se trataba de todo un sistema ferroviario, de ser aprobado y concretado se ahorrarían horas de traslado de una aldea a otra, además el comercio se haría más productivo, aumentando así los ingresos de ambas aldeas. Otro tema que quería tocar, pero solamente con la Hokage era la estancia de Hinata en Suna, quería aplazarla pues ya faltaban tres meses para que Hinata regresara a Konoha y eso era muy poco tiempo. Su pretexto sería que los alumnos de Hinata necesitaban más entrenamiento, ella estaba de acuerdo con eso y con la idea de quedarse más tiempo en Suna, pero creyó que su petición tendría más fuerza si era respaldada por el Kazekage.

Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, lo que comenzó bien terminó en un conflicto entre Tsunade y A, ambos tenían temperamentos difíciles y no lograban llegar a un acuerdo, pronto intervino Mei y Ōnoki, pero en lugar de solucionar las cosas las empeoraron. Hablar de su proyecto hizo a los demás querer lo mismo para sus aldeas, creando fricción entre los líderes.

–Si se realiza, Konoha será el centro de todo el comercio y eso sería injusto para los demás– Argumentó el Raikage.

–Bueno, al menos a ustedes los toman en cuenta, a Kirigakure la dejan totalmente excluida de su plan, nos aislarían comercialmente de ser así, pues sus vías férreas no serían posibles en nuestro territorio por el mar que nos divide– Replicó la Mizukage

–Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con que estas vías pasen por Amegakure, aún es una zona muy conflictiva, preferiría que pasaran por el país de la hierba– Hablo Ōnoki un poco más sereno que el resto.

–Amegakure necesita crecer económicamente, no hay comida ni recursos, ¿no creé que asaltan por falta de ellos?, además, está tan destruida por las guerras que lo menos que podemos hacer es incluirla en este plan– Dijo Gaara finalmente– La miseria que sufrió Amegakure provocó el origen de Akatsuki, hay que evitar cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

–Konoha sería el centro, pero por ser el punto medio entre todos los países, todos resultaríamos beneficiados pues nuestra región tiene mucho que ofrecer, nosotros tenemos más recursos naturales que todas sus aldeas juntas, debemos comenzar por conectar las principales aldeas y después, con el tiempo, extendernos a otros lugares, a la larga esto será bueno para todos– Propuso la Hokage.

– ¿Y cómo conectaran a Kiri con los demás?, sólo el mar nos rodea– La voz de la Mizukage se notaba fastidiada, pues a nadie parecía importarle su país.

–Podríamos hacer puentes que conecten las Islas que separan la nación del fuego y la nación del agua. El único problema en ese caso sería el presupuesto– Propuso el pelirrojo. A pesar de ser el más joven en aquel lugar parecía ser el más racional– Todos debemos hablar con el señor feudal de nuestro país para arreglar la financiación del proyecto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el Kazekage, al final de cuentas todos estuvieron conformes con su idea, sería a largo plazo pero veían un futuro prometedor. Se acordó que se seguiría la reunión el día siguiente, así que Gaara salió y fue al lugar donde se hospedaban. Estaba cansado y su cabeza quería explotar, a pesar de que al final se llegó a un común acuerdo le habían fastidiado la mayor parte del tiempo con sus gritos y quejas. Tomó una ducha y al salir observó el cielo de Konoha, ya vestido salió al balcón de su habitación, el aire en Konoha era fresco y tibio, bastante agradable, los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento. Al levantar su vista al cielo y contempló la Luna llena, ese astro le recordaba a la bella chica que lo esperaba en Suna, sus ojos eran como la Luna, con el mismo brillo y belleza. La extrañaba, posiblemente esa noche no pudiese conciliar el sueño, pues le hacía falta su Hinata, ella y la esencia tan suya que adormecía sus sentidos y lo tranquilizaba en las noches. Definitivamente ella era su luna, pues iluminaba sus noches de oscuridad.

. . .

Hinata había tenido tiempo libre en esos días y no sabía qué hacer con él, así que fue al dojo que tenían los Sabaku No y comenzó a entrenar, no tenía compañero, así que comenzó a practicar una técnica que ella había creado, necesitaba un control perfecto de chakra y mucha cantidad de este, pero el resultado era bastante bueno. Aún no había aplicado su técnica a alguien, la última vez que estuvo envuelta en una pelea aún no la perfeccionaba y no podía arriesgarse a usarla y dañarse sus puntos de chakra.

Consistía en emitir chakra de sus dedos tal y como lo hacía con el Juken, la diferencia era que no necesitaría golpear directamente al adversario para causar daño, pues había combinado el Juken con la técnica Hakke Kūshō*, lo cual hacía que su chakra fuera propulsado con gran velocidad de la palma de su mano tomando forma de agujas de chakra invisibles para cualquier ojo excepto para el Byakugan, logrando así impactar al oponente sin que éste lo prevea y causando gran daño al instante, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Su entrenamiento en ninjutsu médico le ayudó con la creación de esta técnica pues los conocimientos adquiridos con Lady Tsunade no sólo la habían hecho una sanadora sino también una ninja altamente letal.

Percibió una presencia entrar en el recinto y rápidamente activó su Byakugan, era Kankuro.

–Lo siento por interrumpir, no sabía que estabas aquí– En realidad si sabía que estaba ahí, sólo que no quería ser tan obvio.

–No se preocupe Kankuro-san, yo ya había terminado– No había terminado aún, pero desde hace unos días sentía una atmosfera densa cuando estaba con Kankuro.

– ¿Te parece si entrenamos juntos? Digo, necesito algo de práctica, siento que últimamente no he tenido ningún reto y me estoy oxidando.

–Bueno, está bien– No podía negarse a algo así de simple.

–Ok Hyuga, muéstrame lo que tienes, no te contengas.

Hinata asintió y sin más se colocó en posición de combate activando su Byakugan.

Kankuro se puso en posición sacando a su marioneta favorita, Escorpión, el antiguo cuerpo de Sasori.

Al ver que Hinata esperaba que él diese el primer golpe hizo que su marioneta lanzara cientos de shurikens contra la chica, sabía que ella era fuerte y él quería un combate estimulante así que no se contendría.

Hinata uso sus palmas para desviar y protegerse de todos los shurikens, los movimientos de sus manos eran delicados. Al desviarlos comenzó a acercarse al marionetista, tendría un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual era su fuerte. Kankuro al observar como se acercaba se alejó para guardar la distancia, él era más bueno en la lucha a mediana distancia, no podía dejar que ella se le acercara mucho pues él no era muy bueno en taijutsu y sabía que el taijutsu de los Hyuga era mortal.

Para obligar a Hinata a retroceder hizo que su marioneta expulsara una gran cantidad de agua a presión contra la Hyuga, la cual uso a su vez un jutsu de fuego, era de esperarse, según la información ninja de Hinata, ella tenía afinidad con tres elementos; agua, fuego y rayo.

Hinata corrió entre el vapor que quedó producto del choque entre el agua y el fuego, mientras él tenía poca visión, ella podía ver todo gracias a sus prodigiosos ojos, estaba lista para golpearle con su Juken en el hombro para no dañarle ningún punto vital cuando vio que él había creado una sustitución con su marioneta. Ahora la marioneta, expulsaba agujas, normalmente Kankuro usaría agujas venenosas en un combate real, pero por ser un entrenamiento estas tenían un líquido paralizante. Hinata también uso una sustitución de madera, lanzó unos kunais hacia Kankuro, él uso una técnica bastante impresionante para la Hyuga, pues era similar a la barrera que ella creaba con sus palmas, Kankuro le llamaba Escudo mecánico de Luz y lo hacía usando el cuerpo de su marioneta, con el paró todos los kunais. Hinata al ver que el detendría los ataques visibles, se preparó para lanzar uno invisible. Concentró el chakra en sus palmas y corrió alrededor de Kankuro buscando una falla en su defensa, cuando la encontró dirigió su ataque a ese punto, justo en las piernas de Kankuro, cientos de agujas invisibles de chakra volaron en dirección al marionetista, pero él simplemente no pudo verlas.

Kankuro cayó al suelo, sentía un dolor punzante en sus piernas y como estas estaban totalmente paralizadas, no quería ser presa fácil así que quiso mover los hilos de chakra que controlaban a su marioneta, pero esta simplemente cayó al suelo igual que él. Al parecer el ataque de la Hyuga no sólo lo había paralizado sino que había alterado su flujo de chakra, tenía que reconocerlo, los Hyuga eran oponentes excepcionales.

Hinata se acercó rápidamente a él y se hincó a su altura, desbloqueó los puntos afectados con sus dedos y después coloco sus palmas sobre estos para sanarlos con su ninjutsu médico. Kankuro la observaba embelesado, su cabello estaba algo revuelto y era evidente su agitación por el esfuerzo físico. Fue entonces que en un impulso y aprovechando la posición que ambos tenían se acercó a ella y beso sus labios.

Hinata se alejó al sentir el contacto y lo miró confundida, no esperaba eso, menos del hermano de su novio. Sus mejillas no se sonrojaron, al contrario, su expresión se volvió fría y sus ojos lo miraron con molestia. Ella continuó su tarea, tratando de aparentar que no había pasado nada, por el contrario Kankuro se sintió mal, su orgullo había sido herido.

– ¿Por qué Gaara? –Soltó de repente, ya tenía días con esa molestia en el pecho, tal vez era un capricho o algo así, sólo sentía atracción física con la Hyuga, pero aun así le molestaba que su hermano se llevara todo lo bueno.

Hinata agito su cabeza, eso no podía estar pasándole a ella en serio.

–Sólo paso, los sentimientos no son algo que podamos controlar Kankuro-san– Trató de ser amable, pero tenía que ser directa y dejar en claro que él no podía aspirar a nada con ella–. Yo quiero a Gaara-kun solamente.

–Pues no te escuchas muy convencida, sólo querer no basta.

–Yo... –Supo a lo que Kankuro se refería y prefirió guardarse sus palabras– Yo estoy segura de que encontrará a alguien especial.

Sin más se levantó, habiendo concluido su labor como médico y se retiró del lugar, no podía creer aun lo que había pasado, era mejor que Gaara no se enterara o se pondría tan o más molesto que en aquella ocasión en la fiesta de disfraces. Ella no había provocado esa situación pero aun así se sentía mal, pues aunque el beso fue robado, ella se sentía culpable, como si hubiese traicionado a Gaara con su propio hermano. En los días posteriores evitó a Kankuro a toda costa.

. . .

La reunión entre los Kages por fin había terminado, se lograron varios avances con ella y llegaron a acuerdos que beneficiarían a todos. Había hablado con Tsunade y habían acordado aplazar por otros seis meses la estancia de Hinata en Suna, con eso era suficiente por el momento. Mientras caminaba por la aldea en compañía de Temari y Shikamaru, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Hinata sobre su clan y si estos aprobarían su relación. Supo que lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era ir con Hiashi Hyuga y hablar frente a frente sobre la relación que tenía con su hija y las intenciones que tenía con ella.

–Adelántense, tengo algo pendiente que hacer– Dio la orden a los chicos, ellos aprovecharían ese tiempo para ir a comer y dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Gaara caminó hacia el complejo del clan Hyuga, era un lugar imponente, digno de un clan milenario como el Hyuga. Él no era cobarde, pero simplemente no sabía cómo tratar con el padre de su ahora novia, así que se pero frente a ese lugar para meditar un segundo, simplemente no podía llegar así como así. Pensó en cómo se sentiría él si un hombre llegara y le dijese que tenía una relación con su hija sin su previo consentimiento. Ni siquiera tenía una hija aún pero esa idea le molesto. Así que decidió omitir ciertas cosas y decir una verdad a medias, para que al menos así Hiashi tuviese un poco de paz mental y no le diera problemas a Hinata.

Se repetía mentalmente "entras, hablas con el padre de Hinata y te vas". Por más Kazekage que era no podía evitar estar nervioso por la reacción de su suegro. Tocó la puerta finalmente, tal vez Hinata había exagerado un poco en describir a su padre y Hiashi no era tan duro y frío como decía. Después de todo, él mismo era un tempano de hielo y estaba en esa situación.

Había tratado con personas bastante importantes a su corta edad y a pesar de eso nunca se había sentido nervioso. Pero todo fuera por esa chica de ojos perla, si el no tener la aprobación de su padre le preocupaba a ella, él se encargaría de eso.

Al ver que nadie atendía la puerta volvió a tocar, esta vez con más decisión, ya había tomado valor y aunque en el exterior aparentaba tranquilidad la arena de su calabaza no mentía, pues estaba activa y alerta en caso de que su suegro se pusiese agresivo y lo quisiera atacar repentinamente con el Juken.

Un Hyuga abrió la gran puerta del complejo, lo vio con asombro pues no se esperaban la visita del Kazekage y era poco común recibir invitados de su talla sin previo aviso.

–Buenas tardes– Gaara hizo una reverencia la cual fue correspondida–. Me gustaría hablar con Hyuga Hiashi– Fue breve y directo, no se andaría con rodeos.

–Espere un minuto, ahora lo atiende– El Hyuga lo hizo pasar a un salón de té bastante lujoso, se notaba que los Hyuga era una familia de clase y elegancia, algo que sin duda desprendían todos sus miembros. Hinata había sido criada para ser la líder del clan, estaba destinada a ser una especie de princesa para ellos, no estaba muy seguro de como tomaría Hiashi que él quisiera quitarle a su princesa.

Le sirvieron un té delicioso y disfrutó de la vista que había en el exterior, el complejo tenía varios jardines, todos bien cuidados y llenos de hermosas flores, fuentes y árboles frondosos. Amaba su tierra natal, pero debía admitir que Konoha tenía un clima de lo más agradable y una vista privilegiada, algo que no poseían allá, todo lo que podías observar era la infinidad del desierto. De pronto escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a su dirección, apenas cuando se estaba relajando. Vio la silueta de Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre era alto e imponente, sus ojos al contrario de los de Hinata, reflejaban frialdad y dureza, no tenían esa luz y ternura que los de ella.

–Kazekage-sama, que sorpresa verlo aquí– Se sentó frente a él, observándolo con esos ojos que todo lo veían. Gaara hizo una reverencia.

–Siento importunarlo Hiashi-sama, yo realmente no vengo hoy como Kazekage– Pensó en plantearle que tenía una relación con Hinata, pero sabía que un hombre como Hiashi lo tomaría como una falta de respeto por no haberlo consultado antes.

–Entonces no entiendo a qué se debe su visita– Gaara seguía pensando en las palabras que diría, consideró que lo menos que pediría Hiashi para su heredera era una propuesta de matrimonio no había hablado sobre eso con Hinata y era algo pronto, no dudaba que quería a Hinata en su vida, dependería de ella si también quería que él estuviese en la suya.

–Vengo a pedir la mano de su hija Hinata–. Le dieron ganas de exhalar profundamente, lo había dicho, realmente se sentía algo tonto por tanta formalidad, pero realmente quería llevar la fiesta en paz con Hiashi, pues así el hombre no molestaría a su hija.

–Me temo que eso es imposible Kazekage-sama, –Gaara se quedó algo aturdido por la rápida negativa de Hiashi.

–Quisiera saber cuál es la razón de su negativa– El pelirrojo trataba de ser paciente y diplomático, pero si Hiashi no daba su brazo a torcer iba a ser un poco más directo y menos considerado.

–Hinata aún no lo sabe, pero el consejo ha decidido que mi sobrino Neji es la mejor opción para ser el futuro líder de los Hyuga, esto sólo se podrá si se une en matrimonio con mi heredera. Además, todos ganarían, pues así unificaríamos a las dos ramas del clan.

–Ganarían todos excepto Hinata– Soltó molesto, después de haber escuchado eso ya no podía seguir siendo amable.

–Puede parecerle extraño, pero esas son nuestras tradiciones, respetadas desde hace generaciones. Hinata no se negara, ella ama a Neji y hará lo mejor por su clan– Hiashi parecía imperturbable a pesar de la mirada dura que le dirigía Gaara–. Además Kazekage, ¿estaría dispuesto a dejar su puesto por mi hija?

– ¿A qué se refiere? –No sabía a qué iba esa pregunta.

–El Byakugan no puede salir de Konoha, le guardamos lealtad a la aldea y por eso mismo nuestro doujutsu no puede caer en manos de otras naciones. La única forma en la que consideraría darle en matrimonio a mi hija es que usted viniese a Konoha con ella.

–Yo no puedo dejar mi cargo así como así, aún no tengo en camino a un sucesor. En Sunagakure el puesto de Kazekage se hereda, en este caso yo a mis hijos. Además, nunca usaría el Byakugan de Hinata en contra de otras aldeas, sé lo que es ser usado como un arma, yo no veo a Hinata como una– Trataba de convencerlo pero ese hombre no cambiaba de expresión.

–Si se casa con ella, inevitablemente tendrán hijos y ellos pueden heredar el Byakugan. Nadie asegura que mis nietos sean usados como armas a favor de Suna y sin el sello, los secretos de Byakugan podrían ser descubiertos por gente ajena al clan y eso no lo voy a permitir. Mi familia, mi propio hermano sacrifico su vida por el bien del clan y por la protección del Byakugan, no voy a dejar que eso cambie por un chico con un capricho– La voz de Hiashi se hizo más severa, la tensión era palpable.

– ¡Hinata no es un capricho para mí! – Que le dijera eso le había hecho enfurecer–. Ella significa mucho para mí y no creo que sea su deseo casarse con alguien de su propia sangre. Yo la protegeré y también al Byakugan si es necesario.

Eso pareció gustarle a Hiashi, aunque no lo demostró, le agradaba que un joven tuviese ese grado de interés por su hija, además claro de que él no era cualquier joven, era nada más y nada menos que el Quinto Kazekage y Comandante General del ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, Sabaku no Gaara. Le hacía difícil las cosas por un simple hecho, era su hija, no un objeto. Aun así, no todo estaba en sus manos, esa petición debía pasar por el consejo del clan y sería difícil convencerlos, pues ellos estaban casados con la idea de que su sobrino fuese el próximo líder. Neji se había ido a una misión de un año junto con su equipo al País de los Ríos* para ayudar a reconstruir y modernizar la zona.

–No puedo darle a mi hija, no es algo que sólo me concierna a mí, es algo que ya lleva años decidido. Nuestro clan es muy celoso con los secretos de nuestros ojos y con nuestra sangre, tal vez no lo sepa Kazekage, pero ningún miembro de los Hyuga se ha unido a alguien externo nunca, nuestra sangre permanece pura pues es la única forma de asegurar la permanencia del Byakugan entre nosotros. De no ser así, este clan se extinguiría, ya pasó con los Senju– La voz de Hiashi era monótona, a Gaara le molestaba que se tomara con esa tranquilidad y desinterés el futuro de su hija, no podía creer lo extremistas que eran los Hyuga.

–Entonces me está diciendo de que no hay manera de convencerlo.

–Estoy diciendo que no soy al único que debes convencer, esto me sobrepasa, soy el líder del clan, pero no tengo el poder absoluto sobre el, tú como Kage deberías saberlo, tengo un consejo y dudo mucho que ellos quieran cambiar cientos de años de tradiciones –Hiashi parecía honesto, por primera vez daba indicios de que le importara su hija, a Gaara le impresionó el cambio–. Hinata es mi heredera y la descendiente más pura del clan junto con su hermana Hanabi y Neji, ellos argumentaran que ambos deben unir sus sangres para obtener descendientes aún más poderosos.

– ¿Qué es lo que desea? –Gaara odiaba estar en esa posición, pero no tenía muchas opciones, quería a Hinata y si esa era la única forma, lo haría. Esperaba llegar a un acuerdo, no quería llegar aún a la parte en la que amenazaba al padre de su novia.

–Por el momento nada, no puede llegar a mi casa a pedir la mano de mi hija así como así. Deseo lo mejor para Hinata y para eso quisiera primero tener una conversación con ella, si es el deseo de ella unirse en matrimonio a usted, tendré que preparar el terreno para convencer al consejo. Además, esto puede desatar un conflicto entre las ramas, pues a pesar de que durante años hemos tratado de limar asperezas, sólo unificando las ramas lograremos la estabilidad del clan, todos tienen puestas sus esperanzas en el matrimonio de Hinata y Neji– Hiashi suspiró cansado, como si el simple hecho de pensar en todo eso lo agobiara–. Va a ser difícil y no le aseguro nada, pero si realmente tiene interés en mi hija, tendrá que hablar usted mismo con el consejo.

–Lo haré– Respondió decidido, no había obtenido un sí como respuesta, pero al menos no era un no, nunca pensó en lo complicado que era estar en un clan como el de Hinata, ahora comprendía el porqué de sus acciones. Porqué ella no quería ser la nueva líder. A partir de ahora tendría mucho trabajo por delante, principalmente por Hinata, pues tendría que proponerle matrimonio antes de que su padre hablara con ella. No había estado en sus planes, pero sin duda le gustaba la idea de que Hinata fuese su mujer ante la ley y ante todos. No llevaban prácticamente nada de relación pero eso no podía importarle menos, por primera vez en su vida se veía siendo feliz al lado de la mujer que ama y porque no, con unos pequeños producto de su amor. La sola idea le hacía sentir calidez en su pecho y una gran esperanza por el futuro.

Gaara y Hiashi se despidieron formalmente, no había mucho que hacer por el momento, sólo esperar. El pelirrojo regresó al su habitación temporal pensativo, tenía la mente hecha papilla, el día había sido agotador, la junta con los Kages y la plática con Hiashi lo habían dejado más que cansado y aun así no sentía sueño, no creía poder dormir con tantas cosas en la cabeza, sin duda la conversación con el líder de los Hyuga había sido productiva, pues había expuesto sus intenciones para con Hinata, pero aun así no habían llegado a nada, Hiashi sólo le había dado una vaga esperanza.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento, por la intensidad de estos seguramente era Temari, le dio la orden de pasar. Ella sabía que en algún momento él iría con Hiashi Hyuga a hablar de hombre a hombre sobre su relación con Hinata, sabía que su hermana podría darle una opinión objetiva sobre todo ese asunto.

–No te vi en todo el día por aquí así que asumí que fuiste con el padre de Hinata.

–Así fue.

– ¿Tan mal te fue? – Gaara le dirigió una mirada fría y dura–. Digo, discúlpame pero te vez fatal, deberías descansar un poco.

–No considero que estuvo mal, pero tampoco puedo decir que hubo un resultado positivo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Temari no comprendía lo que decía su hermano, a que se refería con no estar mal pero tampoco bien.

–El clan de Hinata la quiere casar con Neji Hyuga, el padre de Hinata duda mucho que puedan cambiar de opinión, además– Respiró profundo esperando la reacción de su hermana–, le pedí la mano de Hinata, él no iba aceptar que tuviese una relación con ella que no fuese el matrimonio, ella es de un clan noble, ofendería a su padre si quisiera algo menos que el matrimonio.

– ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Apenas tienen nada siendo novios y tú ya piensas en matrimonio, es bastante pronto, ni el perezoso de Shikamaru me lo ha propuesto y ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo– Exclamó algo impresionada, no estaba molesta sólo que la había tomado por sorpresa eso.

–Si Shikamaru no te lo ha propuesto es algo aparte, no creo que importe el tiempo yo estoy seguro de querer a Hinata en mi vida– Al ver como los ojos verdes de su hermana se humedecieron se dio cuenta de su error– Lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso.

–No, tienes razón, el tiempo no es importante– Trato de contener las lágrimas, no debía ponerse así, Shikamaru y ella tenían algo serio, sólo que su novio era muy despistado como para imaginar lo importante que era para ella que su relación avanzara. Se enorgullecía de su hermano, le parecía precipitado, pero por fin veía a Gaara entusiasmado por algo, sabía que quería a Hinata, lo había visto en sus ojos antes de que pasara el incidente en el País de las aves, la preocupación que había sentido él al pensarla herida o muerta, recordaba la forma protectora que la había cargado cuando la encontraron y como siempre trataba de mantenerla cerca de él. Su hermano menor se había enamorado, y para fortuna de ella era la chica más linda y amable que existía, posiblemente la única persona que podía comprender, sanar y amar a su hermano. Y sabía que Hinata y Gaara no eran personas de múltiples parejas, ellos sabían lo que querían, ellos eran del tipo de personas que se casan con su verdadero amor, que no van por la vida probando otras pieles ni experimentando, ellos debían estar juntos. Así que no importaba el tiempo, lo importante era lo que sentían. Rápido o no, sentía en su interior que su hermano tomaba la decisión correcta.

–Ayúdame– Temari abrió los ojos y observó atenta a Gaara, debía de ser importante pues él nunca pedía ayuda–. Voy pedirle matrimonio a Hinata, sé que debo conseguir un anillo de compromiso, pero de ahí en más estoy perdido.

Temari quiso reír, su hermano a pesar de su apariencia y de su fama internacional de ninja mortal era un inexperto inocente en todo lo que tenía que ver con el amor, tenía suerte de que Hinata estuviese en las mismas, sin dudas eran tal para cual. "Par de vírgenes" pensó con gracia.

–Eso no será problema, podremos contactar a los mejores joyeros de las cinco naciones, la futura esposa del Kazekage tiene que tener el mejor de los anillos.

. . .

Gaara había tratado de descansar lo más posible, la plática con su hermana le había quitado un peso de encima, pues sin duda contar con su apoyo y punto de vista femenino le harían menos difícil toda esa situación. Ahorró chakra durante todo ese tiempo para regresar a gran velocidad a Suna, todos iban sobre sus nubes de arena sobrevolando el desierto, había extrañado tanto a Hinata que ahora que había experimentado estar lo que parecía tanto tiempo lejos de ella, lo hacía estar más seguro de pedirle matrimonio, se podía imaginar perfectamente despertar a su lado todos los días.

No habían conversado mucho durante ese tiempo, hasta que sintió a Shikamaru un poco más cerca de él, Temari estaba recostada sobre la arena con una mano sobre sus ojos, al parecer quería descansar un poco, levantó un poco de arena para cubrir del Sol a su hermana.

–Ya me contó– Dijo Shikamaru haciendo referencia a Temari, Gaara puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que su hermana no iba a guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, sólo esperaba que no se enterara media aldea antes de pasar dicha propuesta–. Va a ser muy problemático todo eso, además de que es muy pronto.

–Lo sé– Ya se estaba hartando de que le dijesen que era muy pronto, pero ellos no comprendían que era la única manera en la cual podría estar con Hinata, ella era una princesa y su posición exigía que fuese tratada como tal–. Tú eres el que se ha tardado– Sabía que a su hermana le preocupaba la falta de interés del Nara, si era así, él lo presionaría, no acostumbraba a meterse en la vida de los demás pero consideraba que esa sería su forma de pagarle a su hermana por su ayuda.

–Tsk, lo sé, sólo que todo eso es muy problemático y no creo que Temari tenga prisa por formalizar.

–Entonces eres menos inteligente de lo que pensé– Gaara vio la expresión seria que puso Shikamaru, probablemente estaba haciendo memoria tratando de encontrar momentos en los cuales Temari mencionara el tema. Fue entonces que el controlador de sombras supo a qué se refería el pelirrojo, Temari le había estado mandando señales todo el tiempo y él a pesar de ser considerado un genio por naciones, era un tonto cuando se trataba de captar indirectas femeninas.

La entrada de Suna se veía a lo lejos, el pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad pues ya estaba ansioso por llegar, los ojos aguamarina de Gaara brillaron cuando vio a su hermosa novia de ojos perla ahí, esperándolo.

Continuará…

* * *

Hakke Kūshō: Ocho trigramas palma del vacío. El usuario concentra y expulsa de la palma de su mano una gigantesca ola de chakra.

País de los Ríos: Localizado entre el País del Fuego y el País del Viento.

Hola a todos, primeramente me disculpo por la tardanza, la verdad es que la inspiración por esta historia me abandonó por un tiempo y comencé a escribir una nueva, la cual espero subir pronto junto a unos cuantos oneshot y songfics, pero la inspiración regresó y aquí estoy nuevamente.

Como ven pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, lo de Kankuro se veía venir, pero no se preocupen por él, sólo está confundido y con el ego lastimado, ha de ser duro que tu hermano te gane a la chava que te quieres ligar, pero bueno, así es la vida y comprenderá. Por otro lado me fue algo complicado crear la conversación entre Hiashi y Gaara, ambos son tan densos cuando quieren que realmente sólo podía imaginar una atmosfera llena de tensión. Supuse que Hiashi tomaría como ofensa un noviazgo con su heredera, por lo cual adelanté un poco los hechos, espero no les moleste pues quise agilizar la trama.

Estoy casi segura que todos creyeron que en esta historia Neji estaría muerto, pero no, odié que Neji muriera por lo cual siempre trato de mantenerlo vivo en mis historias. Más adelante hará su aparición mi husbando Neji.

Agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews desde el inicio, pues gracias a ustedes esta historia continua. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Pikutel, una gran escritora, soy una fan de su trabajo y para mí es hermoso toparme con sus bellos reviews en mis capítulos. Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión y con ello ayudarme a mejorar como escritora, espero un día ser tan buena como tú :3

Saludos y besos a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, especialmente a:

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **Thranbely Dankworth**_

 _ **Princesa del Tikal**_

 _ **KattytoNebel**_

 _ **Pikutel**_

Por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior.

Saludos, besos y bendiciones a todos.

Fecha de publicación: sábado 30 de Septiembre del 2017.


	15. El anillo perfecto

**Una nueva vida**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

—Diálogo—

Advertencia: Lime (Temas sexuales)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. El anillo perfecto**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su regreso. El papeleo se había acumulado, tenía que asistir a eventos como la apertura de la nueva biblioteca de Suna y la llegada del señor feudal del país del viento, se sentía agobiado, no había tenido tiempo libre para pensar en la propuesta que le haría a Hinata. Los únicos momentos libres que tenía eran para Hinata entre comidas y antes de dormir.

Todos estaban bastante extraños, en especial Kankuro, lo sentía distante y bastante serio con él, no sabía la razón pero tampoco tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo. Notaba a Hinata cohibida frente a su hermano, posiblemente había pasado algo entre ellos en su ausencia, tal vez Kankuro había ofendido de alguna manera a su sensible novia. Si había sido así, su hermano se las vería con él.

El señor feudal había llegado ese día, así que Gaara se había reunido con él y su consejo a discutir varios temas importantes. El pelirrojo salió de la sala de juntas con dolor de cabeza, llegó a su oficina, se sentó en su silla, se quitó su sombrero de Kage y se recargó en el respaldo agotado, ese día no había parado desde que el Sol salió, sin mencionar la energía que le absorbían los inflexibles miembros del consejo, esos ancianos decrépitos que sólo veían los errores que cometía y no los aciertos que tenía.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, sabía quién era, sólo ella tocaba de esa manera tan suave y educada. Podría sentir su chakra a kilómetros, pues lo había memorizado al igual que su aroma. Sonrió internamente, lo único bueno que le quedaba en días como esos era su dulce y bella Hinata.

—Adelante— La puerta se abrió tímidamente, al igual que él, ella podía identificar su chakra en cualquier lado y saber su estado de ánimo por medio de éste, seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y no quisiera molestar.

—Hola…hice sushi— Hizo una pausa algo insegura, quería estar con él pero también comprendía lo pesado que era su trabajo por eso trataba de no ser un estorbo cuando él estaba ocupado o cansado— Puedo venir más tarde s-si quieres.

—No, quédate— Hinata se acercó para entregarle el bento con el alimento, él lo tomó y lo depositó en su escritorio para luego tomarla de un brazo y jalarla hacía él. Hinata cayó sentada en las piernas de su novio, su cara enrojeció, ya habían tenido contacto físico y aun así su timidez no disminuía, eso le gustaba a Gaara— Eres justo lo que necesitaba.

Hinata lo abrazó y dejó que el pelirrojo acomodara su cabeza en su pecho, parecía querer descansar escuchando sus latidos, ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello pelirrojo que tanto le gustaba, eso logró relajar a Gaara. Él se había sobrecargado de trabajo en los últimos días, era normal que su cuerpo pidiera un descanso. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pues el aroma de Hinata, sus caricias y su cómodo pecho no hacían más que arrullarlo.

—Ve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

Gaara, entre dormido y despierto contestó.

—No está Kankuro disponible, no puedo simplemente irme— Hinata se sintió levemente ofendida, pues ella era tan capaz como Kankuro de suplir a Gaara. Comprendía que no dejaba a nadie que no fuese de su confianza, ¿pero acaso ella no era de confianza?

—Yo puedo hacerlo, sé todo lo que se tiene que saber para hacerlo, cuando te fuiste hice varias de tus funciones, sólo serán un par de horas— Ella había hecho incluso más que Kankuro en realidad.

—Está bien, confió en ti— Ella le dio una sonrisa. Él realmente confiaba en ella, había sido educada para ser la líder de su clan, sólo tenía algo de desconfianza por los miembros del consejo, temía que quisieran aprovecharse de su buena voluntad y hacerla firmar algo en su nombre—. Por si las dudas, no leas nada sin firmarlo.

—Nunca lo hago— "¿Acaso la creía tonta?", le demostraría que era tan capaz como él de hacer la tarea de un Kage.

Gaara asintió en su dirección y salió de su oficina para ir directamente a su cama.

. . .

Unas tres horas después Gaara despertó, el Sol estaba ocultándose. Se levantó de su cama y sintió como su cuerpo había agradecido ese descanso, nunca tomaba siestas. Se lavó la cara para quitarse el letargo antes de ir a su oficina para ver como le había ido a Hinata en su ausencia. Le gustaba que su novia fuese tan atenta y amable con él, se había tenido que acostumbrar a ese tipo de consideraciones, pues antes de ella sólo Temari era considerada con él y eso muy a su manera.

Al llegar a la puerta tocó, era extraño hacerlo, pues siempre era él quien estaba del otro lado.

—Adelante— Le impresionó escuchar esa voz firme en su novia, era la misma con la que daba clases.

Al ingresar abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. Habían tres personas ahí aparte de dos clones de Hinata, dos chicos y una chica, eso no era todo, su oficina normalmente estaba organizada, pero ahora se veía impecable, los chicos al parecer sólo ayudaban a organizar y mover archivos, no sabían que contenían los documentos "muy lista" pensó Gaara, pues eso era confidencial. Al parecer su alfombra había sido aspirada, ella había puesto un ambientador por el aroma fresco y marino que había en el lugar, no le molestaba en absoluto. Lo que antes era una enorme columna de papeles se había reducido hasta casi desaparecer, pues aparentemente la chica no había parado.

Los chicos le hicieron una reverencia y le saludaron de manera respetuosa, al verlos atentamente los recordó como los chicos que fueron a aquella misión fallida con Hinata, el otro chico que los acompañaba era su habitual compañero de equipo, en ese entonces no pudo acompañarlos por estar herido. Habían ido por una misión y al encontrar a Hinata en la oficina no pudieron evitar ayudarla.

Gaara les asignó una misión y esperó a que se retiraran, cosa que no pasó. Su compañero se fue pero Kohaku y Natsuki permanecieron en la oficina, querían hablar con Gaara sobre algo importante.

—Kazekage-sama, yo… quisiera darme de baja como kunoichi al concluir esta misión— Hinata dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró sorprendida a Natsuki—. Nosotros nos hemos comprometido, esperamos pronto casarnos y formar una familia, espero comprenda.

Gaara vio con atención como Hinata se llevaba las manos al pecho con ilusión y veía sonriente a Natsuki.

—Será una pérdida importante para nuestras filas pero es una decisión personal y tiene mi aprobación.

—Muchas gracias Kazekage-sama— Ambos hicieron una reverencia, Hinata se acercó y abrazó a la chica felicitándola por su compromiso, Natsuki le mostró su anillo y los ojos de Hinata brillaron al verlo, Gaara no la perdió de vista ni un segundo, al parecer para chicas era muy importante el anillo de compromiso, pues entonces él se encargaría de darle a Hinata el mejor de todos.

Al retirarse los chicos se acercó a Hinata y sin dejarla decir nada le dio un beso en los labios, ella al principio se ruborizó, pues no esperaba esa reacción del pelirrojo, pero luego se dejó llevar, al separarse vio los hermosos ojos aguamarina de Gaara.

—Gracias, hiciste en menos de un día lo que yo hago en una semana— Le dio otro beso en la frente y la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola—. Sabes poner orden y aunque no lo creas eres buena líder, una líder gentil que en vez de ordenar, guía con el ejemplo, serías buena Kage.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, nunca le habían dicho algo similar, siempre le habían dicho que no tenía madera de líder, que había nacido en el lugar y tiempo equivocado por ser del clan Hyuga y la primogénita de Hiashi. Ella misma nunca consideró ser líder de su clan, siempre había tenido la idea de cederle su puesto de nacimiento a su hermana Hanabi. Por primera vez alguien la visualizaba de esa manera y era satisfactorio que ese alguien fuese Gaara, tal vez nunca obtuviese la total aprobación de su padre en ese aspecto, pero en ese momento sentía que no la necesitaba, pues la opinión de Gaara le importaba mucho y ese comentario definitivamente le ayudaba a su autoestima.

Hinata se paró de puntillas, abrazó el cuello de Gaara y le dio otro beso. A él le gustaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, pues era tan tierna y sus besos tan dulces que era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus rosados labios. Se sentía un hombre realmente afortunado, era como si la vida lo hubiese tratado mal para finalmente darle una recompensa por todo el sufrimiento vivido, esa recompensa era Hinata. Tenía pocas cosas buenas en la vida y ella era la mejor en esa lista, estaba totalmente seguro de lo que quería y al ver la emoción de Hinata por el compromiso de su amiga supo que era el momento, quería pensar que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, así que no había tiempo que perder, al día siguiente convocaría a los mejores joyeros del País del Viento.

Si en el pasado le hubiesen dicho que él estaría tan entusiasmado por algo como el compromiso con una chica, posiblemente se hubiese reído.

Al llegar la noche estaba aún con energía, su siesta había sido de mucha ayuda. No podía evitar pensar en Hinata como su esposa, estaba ansioso porque eso pasara, llegaron a la habitación de ella entre besos, ella se reía de repente cuando él le besaba el cuello, le daban cosquillas y no podía evitarlo, aunque sus risas también eran nerviosas, pues él estaba particularmente intenso ese día, le gustaba eso pero no sabía si estaba bien dejarse llevar por esa ola de sensaciones, tal vez pensaba demasiado, pero es que aún no sabía procesar del todo esa sensación de deseo que invadía su cuerpo al estar cerca de él. La habían educado de una manera muy conservadora y toda su vida experimento cosas simples, pero eso que sentía en esos momentos la sobrepasaba.

Gaara no podía negarlo, ansiaba hacer el amor con Hinata. Él era un inexperto en el tema, pero sabía lo que su cuerpo sentía al estar cerca de ella, la primera vez que la vio entrar a su oficina creyó que era hermosa, se fijó en su cuerpo más de lo normal, no era un pervertido y aun así sentía el deseo de palpar con descaro ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, tenía curiosidad, parecía un adolescente, pero era inevitable, estaba seguro que ningún hombre era inmune a su novia a menos que éste tuviese preferencias sexuales diferentes, de ahí sus constantes celos.

Esa noche tenía necesidad de más, no sabía si era su futuro compromiso, que Hinata se veía particularmente bella ese día o que simplemente llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiéndose para no asustarla, para no llevar las cosas bastante rápido. Ya se habían besado con intensidad en el pasado, incluso la había tocado de una manera un poco más íntima, pero nunca había traspasado esa barrera, pues era un caballero, pero no sabía si sería capaz de soportar si Hinata le seguía la corriente de esa manera y le respondía con más besos y caricias.

Se sentía como si Shukaku estuviese nuevamente dentro de él, un ser carente de voluntad regido por los impulsos. El calor del cuerpo de Hinata y su aroma sólo servían para incitarlo cada vez más. Todos los acercamientos físicos con ella habían sido frustrados de una manera u otra, donde siempre él terminaba con una dolorosa erección sin liberar y con una gran insatisfacción. Incluso había ocasiones en las que debía hacerse el favor a sí mismo o ducharse con agua helada, todas esas eran medidas temporales para lo que tarde o temprano debía pasar entre ellos dos, pues dos jóvenes durmiendo en la misma habitación con fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro y con curiosidad por el cuerpo ajeno, era normal perder el control.

Gaara comenzó a besar un punto sensible en el cuello de Hinata que en lugar de causarle cosquillas le hizo soltar un leve gemido, el cual sirvió para incitar al joven pelirrojo. Ella cerró sus ojos, se sentían muy bien los labios de Gaara sobre su piel, le generaba un calor agradable que iba bajando hasta su entrepierna, se ruborizó al pensar en ello. Él subió a sus labios y tomó su rostro para profundizar el beso, se había hecho adicto a sus labios, a sus besos y al sabor de su piel.

Su corazón latía frenético, pues las sensaciones que le provocaba él iban más allá del deseo, mucho más, ella lo quería tanto que su vida había tomado un color diferente a partir de que estaba a su lado, haber salido de Konoha había sido la mejor elección de su vida, pues lo conoció a él y ahora era más feliz de lo que nunca fue, había hecho amigos, se había probado a ella misma y había aprendido a valorarse más como persona. Ella acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos de Gaara con amor infinito, sentía las caricias que él le daba a sus mejillas mientras la besaba y como cada que paraban para respirar la veía con esos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos aguamarina, si algún día tenía un hijo, deseaba que tuviese esos ojos.

Él también sentía un cúmulo de emociones dentro de sí, en ese momento el impulso y deseo eran fuertes, pero no por ello opacaban al amor y devoción que le tenía a Hinata, veía sus ojos color luna brillar en la penumbra y sabía que nunca habría mujer como ella en su vida, que ella era y sería la única para él, pues nunca podría encontrar tanto amor, consuelo, ternura y comprensión en un mismo ser. Ella lo veía a él, no al ex asesino, no al Jinchuriki, ni al Kage, no al niño solitario que lloraba en busca de un amigo, sino a él, a Sabaku no Gaara. Entonces supo porque a ella le gustaba en el pasado Naruto y no Sasuke Uchiha o cualquier otro, porque ella veía el interior de las personas y no precisamente por su Byakugan, ella era capaz de sentir el dolor ajeno y en un acto casi inconsciente buscaba aliviarlo, sanarlo, aun cuando ella misma sufría.

Había muchas emociones en esos besos, tantas que parecía que el acto era insuficiente como para expresarlas. Gaara hizo que Hinata cayera suavemente de espadas en la cama, ella soltó un suspiro y lo veía expectante, sabía lo que venía por la mirada de Gaara, pero no sabía si estaba lista. El pelirrojo se colocó sobre ella y tomó un mechón de cabello azulino entre sus dedos para posteriormente colocárselo tras su oreja, volvió a besarla, esta vez estaba dispuesto a ir más allá y más valía que nadie ni nada le quitara el gusto.

Al tiempo, Hinata se fue acostumbrado a esa posición y en un movimiento involuntario acomodó sus piernas para darle espacio entre ellas a Gaara, éste no desaprovechó y se colocó entre ellas. Él bajo nuevamente a su cremoso cuello, pero esta vez no se detendría ahí, fue bajando hasta que llegó al límite del escote. Ese día Hinata traía una camisa lila de botones con manga 3/4, Gaara desabotonó el primer botón, mientras ella emitía un suspiro ahogado, hizo lo mismo con el segundo y el tercero, ya era visible su sostén, éste era de un inocente y puro color blanco, notó como sus grandes senos sobresalían, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, eso superaba sus expectativas.

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, los abría de repente para ver la reacción de Gaara sobre su cuerpo, tenía algo de miedo de que él la encontrara poco atractiva, no pensó que encontraría en los ojos de Gaara no sólo aceptación sino lujuria. Eso la hizo enrojecer y a la vez le subía el ego, siempre trató de ocultar sus atributos por ser exagerados a su parecer, le daba gusto que Gaara encontrara algo bello en lo que para ella era un defecto. Sintió como el cuarto botón era desabotonado, seguido por el quinto y el sexto, sólo faltaba uno, cuando él liberó el último y abrió la prenda para verla en su totalidad, sintió como el aire se le iba.

Gaara sintió como su erección dio un tirón, eso era la perfección hecha mujer, era toda una ninfa con esas anchas caderas, estrecha cintura y gran busto, no había nada que corregir, todo en ella era bello, digno de una escultura. Hambriento se dirigió a su cuello y fue bajando, saboreándola, sabiendo que pronto probaría el sabor de sus senos, esos que habían sido protagonistas de muchos de sus más eróticos sueños.

Llegó al borde de su sostén y supo que era hora de deshacerse de esa molesta prenda, Hinata no paraba de emitir suaves suspiros, ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él, sólo que aún conservaba su timidez y evitaba mostrar lo mucho que le gustaba. Él desabrochó con algo de esfuerzo el broche que separaba a su boca del edén. Al liberarlas se quedó sin aliento, se le hizo agua la boca, sus rosados pezones se mostraban erguidos hacia él, esperando ser tomados. Palpó un seno, pasando sus dedos por toda su extensión, acariciándolo y apretándolo provocando que Hinata abriera sus ojos perlados de emoción y expectación, él la vio directamente a los ojos y sin separarlos un instante de los de ella bajo y con sus labios beso el pezón de Hinata, ella gimió sintiendo como la humedad cubría esa parte de su anatomía, era bastante placentero como él comenzaba a mamar de ella cual infante.

El besaba, absorbía y lamía su seno mientras al otro lo tocaba con las yemas, ocasionándole un placentero escalofrío que bajaba desde su seno hasta su intimidad, sentía como su cuerpo vibraba al tacto del pelirrojo, como él enredaba su lengua en su pezón y tiraba levemente de él, de pronto sintió como el chico dirigió en un movimiento su erección a su entrepierna, fue sólo un roce pero no pudo contener un gemido al sentir como esa protuberancia en el pantalón del chico le hacía presión en el punto exacto. Él al escuchar ese gemido satisfecho repitió la acción, sacando otro de la linda boca de su novia, continuó con esa falsa penetración y dejó un seno para darle atención al otro, Hinata no podía con tantas sensaciones, era algo bastante nuevo y agradable, sólo quería más, acariciaba los cabellos de Gaara mientras sus piernas iban rodeando la cadera de su novio, el cual entendió e intensificó el contacto entre sus intimidades. Ella sentía como la humedad comenzaba a salir de su centro, lubricando su entrada.

Él dejó por un momento su seno para quitarse su propia indumentaria, al dejar su torso expuesto Hinata pudo apreciar su abdomen marcado, su pecho duro y firme, y por supuesto, sus fuertes brazos, él pegó su pecho al de ella y sintió una agradable sensación recorrer su cuerpo al sentirse ambos desnudos, piel con piel, el calor de ambos era palpable. Hinata emitió un leve gemido que hizo a Gaara pasar saliva, eso había sido jodidamente excitante, si sólo un gemido de ella lo ponía así no podía imaginar que sentiría al estar dentro de ella, seguramente el mismo cielo.

Gaara besaba su cuello mientras intentaba bajar los pantalones de Hinata, al lograr sacar por completo la prenda Hinata se sintió expuesta y al verlo a él deshacerse de sus propios pantalones algo en ella reaccionó, pues de pronto sintió temor y muchos nervios. Su mente salió del estupor generado por las intensas sensaciones y comenzó a ser racional, estaba a punto de perder su virginidad y no se sentía lista para eso. Recordó lo que le enseñaron en el clan Hyuga.

"Una Hyuga debe llegar virgen al matrimonio y sólo debe estar en la intimidad con el que será su marido"

¿Y si Gaara la desechaba una vez hecho el acto? ¿Qué sería de ella y sus sentimientos de ser así? El miedo la invadió, pues había escuchado que dolía la primera vez. Su mente se nubló, pues una cantidad de ideas y posibles consecuencias de sus actos llegaron a ella como lluvia. Gaara notó como comenzó a temblar, la abrazó para que no temiera, pero el contacto hizo que su erección rozara la intimidad de Hinata, la cual al estar en ese estado mental no pudo reaccionar y se desmayó en sus brazos.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras, estaba totalmente frustrado pero no podía culparla, ella era naturalmente cohibida, tal vez se había excedido. Sin ánimos y con una gran protuberancia sin satisfacer bajo su ropa interior, cubrió a Hinata con las sabanas y se fue a dar un baño helado.

. . .

Hinata amaneció sin Gaara a su lado, estaba aún desnuda, la única prenda que portaba era la que cubría su intimidad. Su rostro se puso color escarlata al recordar todo lo que había acontecido en la noche, las imágenes de Gaara besándola, desnudándola y acariciándola la impactaron, había sido placentero, realmente placentero. Cubrió su desnudez y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por su piel pensaba en su reacción, tal vez había incomodado o molestado al pelirrojo y por eso no durmió a su lado. No había sido su intensión, su cuerpo simplemente no pudo con la presión.

Se vistió y arregló adecuadamente para iniciar su día, durante toda la jornada laboral estuvo distraída y angustiada, pues al visitar a Gaara a su oficina durante la tarde, Temari salió a decirle que su hermano estaba ocupado y no podía atenderla, eso la hizo sentir mal, pues se comenzó a preguntar cosas como "¿Y sí ya no me quiere por no tener relaciones con él?" Sabía de casos en los cuales los hombres sólo buscaban sexo y una vez cubierta su necesidad dejaban a su suerte a la chica, sabía que Gaara no era así, pero algo en ella le decía que seguía siendo un hombre. No había querido verla en ese momento, era claro, pero tampoco fue a su cuarto por la noche, eso la deprimió aún más.

Al acostarse para dormir, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos perla, se negaba a pensar así de él, pero las acciones le mostraban lo que no quería creer.

. . .

Después de bañarse y bajarse la excitación, Gaara decidió irse a su propia habitación, esa noche no podría pasarla al lado de Hinata y menos en esas condiciones, ya bastante le había costado eliminar esa molesta erección. Durmió poco y mal.

Muy temprano se fue a su oficina, elaboró varias cartas dirigidas a los mejores joyeros del País del Viento. Recibió más tarde la confirmación del mejor joyero de Suna, el cual dijo que le llevaría sus mejores piezas la tarde del día siguiente. Mandó llamar a Temari, pues ella tendría una mejor opinión de todo eso.

—Haz una reservación en ese restaurante lujoso, es muy exclusivo y nunca hay lugares disponibles, pero tú eres el Kazekage— Decía Temari con voz mandona pero sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. Gaara sólo asentía, siguiendo los consejos de su hermana, pues él estaba perdido en esos temas—. Envía a Kankuro a una misión o a algún compromiso fuera de la aldea.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kankuro con esto?

—Tú sólo hazlo— Temari notaba los celos que Kankuro le tenía a Gaara por Hinata, era obvio que no tomaría muy bien la noticia, además, su intuición de hermana mayor le decía que las cosas no estaban bien entre él y Hinata, era mejor tenerlo lejos—. Sabes lo imprudente que puede llegar a ser, sin mencionar que será mejor que tengan la "casa sola" —Dijo con picardía mientras guiñaba el ojo.

—Tienes todo bien planeado—Su hermana era toda una casamentera.

—Por supuesto, Shikamaru y yo nos quedaremos en otro lugar para no incomodarlos— Rio al ver como su hermano se sonrojaba un poco.

Debía admitir que todo ese asunto lo ponía nervioso, no era tan fácil como lo pensaba, la idea de que su propuesta fuese rechazada rondaba por su mente, no sabría qué hacer en esa situación.

Todo el día arregló todo el asunto de la reservación, la música y hasta los platillos, no estaba acostumbrado a tener cenas tan lujosas en lugares tan exclusivos aun siendo el Kazekage, pues siempre fue más austero, pero su Hinata lo valía y al ser ella una princesa debía ser tratada como tal.

Al día siguiente joyero llegó y mostró el amplio repertorio de finos anillos de compromiso, todos tenían diferentes tamaños y diseños, él realmente estaba perdido, pues no había uno que llamara especialmente su atención. Gaara tomó entre sus dedos uno con un gran diamante, era bastante extravagante.

—No parece ser del estilo de Hinata—Le dijo Temari—. Ella es más simple, algo así se vería tosco en sus dedos. Ella es fina, delicada y elegante, como este anillo.

Temari le dio un anillo, era hermoso, con una perla como piedra principal, con pequeños diamantes alrededor de ésta y tenía incrustadas circonitas por toda su circunferencia la cual era de plata. Era perfecto para Hinata, Gaara observó mejor el anillo, las perlas eran como sus ojos.

—Este será, es el anillo perfecto para Hinata—Desde que Temari se lo mostró supo que era para Hinata.

—Una cosa menos a la lista—Suspiró Temari—Iré a comer algo, muero de hambre. El sastre llegará en dos horas, vendré entonces.

— ¿Sastre? Yo no pedí un sastre

—No, pero yo sí, no puedes ir a pedirle matrimonio a Hinata con tus ropas de siempre, necesitas verte elegante y atractivo, sino la pobre se desanimará— Soltó una carcajada, su hermano realmente pensaba ir vestido como siempre.

Temari abrió la puerta lista para irse, pero su hermano la detuvo.

—Gracias, por todo— Él la miró directamente a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada con sentimiento, nunca pensó que su hermano, el ex Jinchuriki asesino de la arena, tuviese una mirada como esa, llena de agradecimiento, le dieron ganas de llorar pues antes le temía y nunca creyó que fuese a cambiar, pero lo había hecho y ahora era un hombre de bien, un héroe, un buen hermano y una gran persona—. Eres la mejor.

—Lo sé— Sonrió, no quería llorar en ese momento—. Kankuro y tú están perdidos sin mí.

Gaara simplemente asintió y sonrió suavemente, se sentía agradecido con la vida.

El joyero le había dado una caja con textura aterciopelada que contenía el anillo, se la había pasado viéndola por varios minutos, reflexionando y pensando en como le pediría matrimonio a Hinata. Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Fue el joyero el que le avisó sobre esto.

—Ah, adelante—Todo lo que estuviese relacionado a Hinata lo ponía lento, distraído y torpe, el amor era una bruma que alteraba todos sus sentidos, confundía su cerebro y nublaba su juicio, pero estar enamorado era lo mejor que le había pasado— Shikamaru, te estabamos esperando.

. . .

Temari se encontró con Hinata en la cocina, ella preparaba la comida para todos. La veía decaída. Trató de conversar con ella pero la Hyuga sólo respondía con monosílabos. La rubia le hablaba sobre temas bastante vanos y triviales, cuando la chica le preguntaba sobre su día y si había hablado con Gaara ella evadía el tema, pues no quería levantar sospechas en absoluto. Terminaron su comida y vio como Hinata hacia un bento.

—Es para Gaara, supongo.

—Sí, pero… pero no estoy segura de poder llevárselo—El buen ánimo que obtuvo tras la charla con Temari cayó de pronto al recordar a Gaara.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pelearon? —A su hermano lo había visto muy normal, bastante ¿cómo decirlo? enamorado.

—No en realidad—Sabía que no era culpa de Gaara, pero de cierta manera no estaba lista aún para verlo a los ojos—. No me siento bien, es todo.

—Yo se lo puedo llevar, iré con él ahora—De repente la rubia tuvo una idea brillante, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro— ¿Te parece bien ir de compras? No hay nada mejor que salir de comprar un rato, tomarnos un café y estar lejos de nuestros tontos novios por un momento.

—Me parece bien Temari-san— Los ojos de Hinata brillaron mientras veían con admiración a Temari, ella era tan fuerte, hermosa e inteligente, sin mencionar su gran carácter y madurez, era todo un ejemplo de mujer, de repente se sintió como una hermana menor siendo animada por su hermana mayor.

—Perfecto, prepárate en lo que yo voy a dejarle esto a Gaara.

. . .

Entró a la oficina de Gaara sin tocar y se encontró a Shikamaru siendo medido por el sastre.

—Se supone que el sastre era para Gaara.

—Hace un tiempo que quiero algo elegante en mi guardarropa, y dije ¿por qué no? —Respondió Shikamaru tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, había estado tan cerca de encontrarlo viendo anillos de compromiso.

—Sólo espero que me lleves a un lugar lindo para que ese traje valga la pena. Por cierto, Hinata te manda esto— Le dio a Gaara el bento enviado por la Hyuga.

— ¿Por qué no vino ella? — Había estado ocupado y no había tenido tiempo para verla, pero lo que más le extrañó fue que ella no hiciese ni el más mínimo intento de ir a verlo.

—Se siente mal, por eso iré de compras con ella.

Gaara se levantó de su asiento alarmado.

— ¿Desde cuándo un malestar se alivia con ir de compras? Que vaya al hospital, mujeres problemáticas.

—No se siente mal de "sentirse mal" —Enfatizó la comillas con sus dedos—. Está decaída emocionalmente.

— ¿Te dijo por qué? —Los ojos de Gaara transmitían su preocupación.

—No, por eso iremos de compras, porque SÍ FUNCIONA— Dijo lo último viendo a Shikamaru—. Posiblemente sólo está en un mal día. En fin, me voy.

. . .

—No creo que se me vea bien— Salió la ojiperla del probador mientras trataba de cubrir el pronunciado escote del vestido—Es bastante atrevido.

—Tienes razón, no es de tu estilo.

—No, pero a ti se te vería bien, tú sabes, por tu cuerpo.

— ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Qué tiene mi cuerpo? — Preguntó intrigada Temari.

—Es más estético, menos voluptuoso y exagerado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo plana? — Contestó Temari fingiendo molestia.

—N-no, para nada —Respondió Hinata negando con las manos—, yo creo que te ves muy bien, eres alta y delgada, como una modelo. Yo en cambio me veo desproporcionada.

—Claro que no Hina, no pienses eso de ti— Pensó en algo para animarla—. Es más, a tu llegada los hombres de mi escuadrón me estuvieron insistiendo por conseguirles una cita contigo, incluso una chica se vio interesada— El rostro de Hinata se sonrojo—, pero he de decir que estoy más que contenta de que decidieses estar con mi hermano.

—Gracias Temari-san.

—Te diré un secreto, sólo prométeme que reaccionaras emocionada si Gaara te lo dice.

— ¿Qué Temari-san? —Estaba atenta a lo que Temari le diría, ¿qué tenía Gaara que decirle a lo cual debía reaccionar con emoción?

—Te pedí que saliéramos de compras porque necesitas un vestido de noche para la cena elegante a la cual mi hermano te invitará— Le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe eso?

—No sé, supongo que algo te hizo o de algo se quiere disculpar, tú sabes, hombres— Fingió ignorancia, la Hyuga no debía esperárselo.

—Oh, ya veo— Hinata se quedó pensativa, seguramente era por lo que había pasado aquella noche y como la había evitado, se alegró, pues él quería remediarlo.

—Sí, así que debemos encontrarte un vestido, debes verte divina para que mi hermano se quede sin habla.

—Deberías probarte este vestido Temari-san, te iría muy bien.

—Sí, lo haré, me compraré algo lindo, espero que al perezoso de Shikamaru se le ocurra sacarme a lucirlo— Hinata se rio con diversión, sin duda salir de compras servía, ya se sentía mejor.

. . .

Al volver de compras, Temari y Hinata iban cargadas con sus nuevas adquisiciones, las cuales incluían zapatillas, vestidos y lindos conjuntos de collares, aretes y brazaletes. Se habían gastado gran parte de sus ganancias mensuales como ninjas pero eso no les quitaba la satisfacción. Hinata reía de las cosas que le contaba Temari, la cual se acercó más a su cuñada durante esa salida de chicas. Ambas llegaron a la casa de los Sabaku No entre risas y diversión. Cuando entraron se encontraron con Shikamaru y Gaara en el recibidor, ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrarlos ahí, por lo cual dejaron de reír y se pusieron serias.

—Emm…iré a mi habitación a dejar estas bolsas, en un momento bajo para ayudarte con la cena Temari-san— Hinata se sentía muy tensa aún con el pelirrojo como para confrontarlo o preguntarle al respecto, menos aún frente a otros, por lo cual salió de ahí rápidamente, no podía con la tensión, parecía que todos sabían algo que ella no y eso la alteraba.

Gaara la siguió a su habitación, notó como ella lo había evitado, ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, decidió ponerle fin a eso, pues si algo odiaba era estar mal con la Hyuga. Nunca habían peleado como novios, pero ella tenía esa habilidad de ponerlo inseguro e irracional, la sola idea de perderla le generaba una sensación desagradable en todo su cuerpo.

Llegó a la puerta antes de que la chica la cerrara, entró a la habitación sin invitación y quedó frente a ella. Hinata mordió sus labios con nerviosismo, pues el momento que quería inútilmente postergar había llegado. El pelirrojo vio como ella mordía su grueso labio inferior y no pudo resistirse, la tomó por los hombros y besó con pasión. Ella sólo se dejó llevar con gusto, feliz de que Gaara no le reclamase nada.

—Te extrañé estos días—Le dijo Gaara al oído con una voz que le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Por qué no viniste?, parecía que me querías evitar— Respondió con algo de tristeza en sus facciones la ojiperla.

—Yo…estuve muy ocupado, hay una razón por la cual no vine por las noches y creo que tú sabes bien cual es— Su voz se había hecho sería y grave.

— ¿C-cuál? —Preguntó con miedo de que la respuesta no le gustase.

—No creo poder controlarme más si estás tan cerca de mí— Agachó un poco la mirada tras haber admitido aquello, ahora temía que Hinata lo considerara un pervertido.

—Eso…—Respiró profundamente, eso había sido una declaración directa, él la deseaba y eso sin querer la emocionaba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la idea—, eso n-no importa, y-yo también quiero estar contigo Gaara-kun.

Gaara levantó la mirada y la vio directamente a sus ojos, los cuales brillaban e iluminaban todo su rostro, acarició sus mejillas, las cuales estaban calientes por el sonrojo que tenía. Su respuesta le dio un vuelco a su corazón.

—Siento lo de la otra noche p-pero…para mí es difícil todo eso, me avergüenza mucho, lo siento—Se tapó su rostro con sus manos, la verdad era que su timidez siempre estaba presente.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. No importa el tiempo que pase, yo siempre esperaré a que tú estés lista— La abrazó y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza—. ¿Te gustaría cenar mañana fuera de aquí? — Trató de sonar lo más casual que pudo.

— ¿A dónde? — No pudo fingir como Temari le dijo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad hacia qué lugar la llevaría Gaara.

Él le dijo el nombre del restaurant y ella abrió los ojos, eso no era nada simple, era un restaurant bastante cotizado y elegante, con razón Temari le hizo comprar aquel vestido. Ella no lo cuestionó más, seguramente el porqué era el que su cuñada dedujo, pensó, Gaara se sentía culpable, pero aún no comprendía de todo porqué, pues ella era la que lo había rechazado "de esa manera".

Gaara y ella se sentaron al borde de su cama, jugando con los dedos del otro mientras compartían un cálido abrazo, se contaban como había ido su día, Gaara no quiso profundizar en detalles para no mentir y así sólo pecar de omisión. Ella por su parte le confesó lo mal que se había sentido esos días por sus ausencias, él la tomó con cariño del mentón y la besó con devoción, quería quitar todo rastro de tristeza de ella.

. . .

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Vengo con la cola entre las patas ante ustedes, estoy bastante apenada por la tardanza con la cual he subido este capítulo, el cual debí terminar desde el año pasado. No tengo perdón, pues a pesar de todas las situaciones que he tenido, si tuve oportunidades para escribir y actualizar pero las grandes tentaciones que da el internet me hicieron sucumbir (Netflix, memes, etc…). Este sería el primer capítulo del año y viene muy tarde, casi al finalizar el primer mes pero bueno, espero no me odien por ser tan irresponsable.

En mi otro fic les pregunte a mis queridos lectores cuando cumplen años, para darles mi felicitación en los capítulos de acuerdo a la fecha, así que lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes ¿cuándo cumplen años?, esto me servirá para adelantar mis actualizaciones y hacerles llegar mi regalo en forma de capítulos.

Así como va la historia, estoy casi segura de que el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon (gritos internos). Así que subiré la clasificación de T a M.

Debo agradecer a todas las personas que comienzan a leer este fic, lo agregan a sus favoritos, lo siguen y comentan. Al igual que a mis lectores más antiguos y fieles, los cuales me han acompañado desde el inicio y siguen aquí motivándome a pesar de mis tardanzas, como lo son _**Pikutel, KattytoNebel, Kamy Akashiya, Ranea2505**_ _y_ _ **Chi Uzumaki**_ **,** gracias de todo corazón chicas :3

Agradezco a:

 _ **Uzumaki Yosep**_

 _ **KattytoNebel**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki 10**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Layill**_

 _ **Pikutel**_

 _ **Princesa del Tikal**_

 _ **Guest1**_

 _ **Hinata Uchiha 2.0**_

Por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior.

Este capítulo lo dedico a _**Chi Uzumaki**_ , una de mis lectoras y Gaahinistas favoritas, gracias por siempre leer mis capítulos sin importar lo mucho que tarde en subirlos y levantarme el ánimo con tus comentarios.

Saludos, besos y bendiciones a todos.

Fecha de publicación: domingo 28 de enero del 2018.


End file.
